Switched Situations
by Kia-B
Summary: After a strange mission let's just say they suddenly saw things from a different perspective.
1. Learn Your Role

Switched Situations

**Author Note: I always wanted to do a story when Sasuke and Hinata switched bodies. It's been done but not by me… anyway tell me how I do!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 - Learn Your Role**

Tsunade tapped her oak desk waiting on the three ANBU to walk in. This should be a fairly easy for an ANBU group. Her amber eyes reread over the scroll again. She reached down to pull out her sake bottle when the door opened. The young ex-heiress walked in holding her raven mask loosely in her gloved hands. "Lady Tsunade," She bowed respectfully before taking a seat in one of the two unoccupied worn out leather seats.

She nodded. "Where is your captain, Hinata?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "I do not know."

A twitched smirked found its way to the blonde's lips. "And Naruto, where is he?"

Hinata gave a faint shrug. "Seems like I am the only one on tim-" The door opened at same time a cloud of smoke filled the room. The blond man panted wearing his fox mask on the top of his head. The raven haired man leaned against the wall. His mask hung on his belt loop. She sighed. "Everyone is present."

Tsunade frowned. "Why is it that Hinata is the only one on time?"

The blond laughed. "Funny story actually," Naruto started. "Me and Sasuke were in this s-"

"It's not important." Sasuke frowned. "We are here now."

She shrugged. "Anyway, this is a fairly easy task. You find the man," She held up three different pictures of the same man. "You kill him. He is an S-ranked ninja; we don't know all of his jutsu so be careful." They gave curt nods. "He was last seen on the outskirts of The Land of Tea."

She leaned forward giving Hinata the scroll to read. "Do we bring anything back?"

"No," She rubbed her temples. "He has been murdering people in the most…" She paused trying to choose her words. "He takes two souls and switch them," She smirked. "Then make the opposing people kill themselves."

Naruto scratched his head. "So it would be like switching bodies with Sasuke and I would be forced to kill him while he is in my body."

She nodded. "Maybe like a twisted suicide."

Sasuke nodded. "How does he do it?"

Her eyes locked in with his onyx eyes. "That we do not know… you can't afford to fight him. Just kill him and return."

Hinata stood giving the scroll to her captain. He took it put it in his side pocket. Hinata nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, you are dismissed."

They nodded before walking out. Naruto sighed. "Ah, Hinata… I'm sorry!" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't apologize."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you that sensitive, Hyuuga?"

She hissed walking ahead of them. Never again will she decided to hang out with them when it didn't involve a mission. She was trying to build a bond between her and the team since they were already buddies. More like blood brothers. They said they had a great place in mind and it really was the bonding experience and she was all for it. Really, she wasn't going to let some hot-shot Uchiha or her ex-crush punk her out.

So she went along with them. They even went as far as blindfolding her… she didn't even use her Byakugan. She was trying to build the same bond that she had so nicely made with Kiba and Shino back in their chunnin days. Suddenly loud music filled her senses and giggles were all around her. They placed her in a chair and took the blindfold off.

They brought her to a strip joint.

Her captain and teammate had so promptly tricked her. She stormed out only to find a messenger hawk waiting on her to come out. She read the note and left. They would send out sooner or later.

Secretly, she wasn't worried about her and Naruto bond because it was stronger than she probably wanted. It was Sasuke, her captain that she wanted to get to know better. As the lieutenant, she had to know what he would do in battle and all that. He was so closed off it was annoying.

"It was such a funny idea at the time!" Naruto laughed patting her head. It wasn't funny. It was childish. She paused making Naruto bump into her back. "Hey," He mumbled.

She pivoted on her foot to look at him. He stood about four inches above her. "I will see you both," Her lilac eyes darted to Sasuke for a moment. "In the morning. You should get some rest." She grumbled walking before disappearing.

Naruto pouted. "I don't think that was such a good idea."

Sasuke shrugged. "She shouldn't so blindly trust people." He glanced over at the blond. "Meet at the gates at 7, be on time."

Naruto wanted to tell him that she should trust her team but Sasuke would rather stick to his twisted logic. He nodded before leaving for home.

.

.

Hinata pulled at her strings before tucking them neatly behind her head. Her Raven mask's slits were slightly curved if only to give off a feminine look. She saw Naruto walk up with a huge grin on his face. She pulled her midnight hair in a ponytail. Truth be told, she didn't get much sleep and when she finally did it was time to go.

She still managed to be late.

Yet, when she got here nobody was here.

"Hinata-chan why are you here so early?" He started to put on his mask. Naruto didn't care about confidentially of the masks. She turned towards him and tilted her head. He managed to understand. "Sasuke-teme said to be here at seven."

Naruto almost stepped back feeling Hinata's chakra flare. She pulled her mask to the side. "Since when do we ever meet up at seven?"

He scratched his face. "I… I was just following orders."

Her eye twitched as the Uchiha walked causally to the gates. "Captain, why wasn't I informed of the time schedule?"

He smirked. "You check with me regarding the times," He stopped in front of her. "Learn your role, Hyuuga." He looked at his watch. "If you're on time then you're late, if you're early then you're on time."

"But th-"

"Learn your role." He turned to Naruto. "Are you ready?" He asked flatly as he tightened his mask. Naruto gave an awkward nod. "Alright, it's takes about five days to get to The Land of Tea. We won't rest for three days. I assume that everyone is rested."

Hinata bit on her tongue. She knew this game. The only reason why she was put on this squad is because Ino got pregnant and moved to the interrogation squad. Tsunade said she would switch her to Naruto's group. Had she known about this asshole Captain she would have stayed on her tracking squad with Kiba.

Sasuke was trying to break her.

He knew she was so close to being promoted to Captain on her last squad and right before it could happen she was switched to lieutenant. She looked towards gates, touching her ANBU tattoo saying a small prayer.

"Alright, let's go."

.

.

"Raven, take the back." Sasuke commanded. She hated taking the back and he knew it. He stayed in the middle and Naruto was in the front. "Fox, to my left." She narrowed her eyes.

_Why is he changing formation?_

She inwardly sighed. "Captain," She muttered. He kept going. "I feel an unusual amount of chakra moving towards up. Meeting will occur in less than three minutes."

"Why wasn't I informed ahead of time?" He bit out.

She frowned. "He just appeared. Two minutes until intersecting."

"Things don't just appear!" He growled as they stopped in a clearing.

"I didn't see him before. Thirty seconds."

He pulled out his katana. "Best Byakugan user, my ass."

Naruto touched her shoulder as if to calm her down. She got into stance. "Twenty-one seconds, captain."

"Remember what Tsunade said. Kill do not be killed, got it Hyuuga."

"Ten seconds." She gritted her teeth.

Naruto sighed. He almost felt sorry for Hinata. She didn't deserve being in this douchebag's squad. He pulled out a kunai and made three clones.

"Eight," She pointed east. "…Fifteen?"

"Why is the time skipping?"

"He isn't constant!" She turned west. "He is falling back! Meeting delayed by two minutes."

Sasuke made hand signs and destroyed the forest with a fire ball. The man jumped into the air and landed in front of them. He was barely Hinata's height. His hair was long and white but his face seemed very young. His eyes sparkled.

Hinata grimed at his sewn together lips. "Konoha ANBU?" He spoke yet his lips didn't move. "I haven't killed one of you before." He bowed. "Thank you for this." He ran blindly at them.

Naruto charged but he jumped over him. "I don't like fighting." The crazed man snickered. Sasuke charged at him. He whipped quickly around the Uchiha. "I told you I don't like fighting." He looked over at Hinata. "Aren't you going to try to fight me too?"

She stood there still. She watched his charka system. It was travelling to the tips of his fingers. She saw him infuse his chakra underground. "Get off the ground!" She yelled jumping into the tree.

He grinned. "You can see my chakra huh?"

She didn't respond. Sasuke was travelling underground. He was going to fuck up the whole plan. Naruto was making his Rasengan. She frowned. This is what he wanted! "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

He grinned. "I just want to have fun." She saw Sasuke grab his leg and Naruto ran out. She sighed. Great, now they were going to die. He looked down. "Oh dear," His chakra gripped Sasuke's hand and pulled him out the ground.

"Sasuke move!" Naruto yelled.

"I can't!"

Hinata watched the man infuse his own chakra with Sasuke's. Naruto slowed down. Hinata jumped from the tree and was instantly stuck. She growled feeling his cold chakra disturbed her own. She glanced at Naruto. "Kill him!" She would have to give her life it's that the case.

He didn't want to fight them because of the odd number. Now that he was immobilized. Naruto started running again. "Not so fast!" He yelled pulling his arms. Sasuke and Hinata gave a blood churning scream. "After they kill each oth-" Naruto smashed his Rasengan into the man's chest.

He watched his hand go right through the man's thin body. He fell to the floor in a pool of blood. He grinned. "I did it guys!" He turned seeing Hinata staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at Hinata. "Guys?" They ran straight for each other. Naruto panicked. "Shit!"

Hinata hit Sasuke in the chest, listening to bones crack under her hand. Sasuke punched her in the stomach causing blood to drop out of her mouth. Naruto bit his lip. It was like they were zombies. He sighed. "I got it!" He went behind Hinata and knocked her in the back of the head.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto ran behind him and quickly hit him in the back of the head. They both were just lying there. Naruto crossed his arms. "Now I'm in charge!" He snickered.

He realized everyone was knocked out. "Let's get you two home!" He got two clones.

.

.

.

Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura sat in the room with twin beds. "They should be waking up anything soon." Sakura sighed. "Unless, Naruto killed them."

The blond pouted. "It was this or they were going to kill themselves."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "I wouldn't expect them to be caught so easily."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke was giving Hinata a hard time. She did say get off the ground." He shrugged. "He doesn't take orders from anyone of lower ranking." He closed his eyes. "The asshole."

"I heard that dobe." They looked at the bed as Hinata pushed herself up. "And you're right, I won't take orders from a pathetic Hyuuga brat."

They all looked at each other. "Hinata, are you okay?"

She frowned. "Wha…" She looked down at her hands. "What the fuck happened to me?" She looked up and touched her throat. "What the hell?"

Sakura stood. "Hinata," She walked over to the girl. "Are you-"

She snatched away. "I don't know what happened but I am Sasuke. Don't touch me."

Naruto snapped his hands. "So if they don't kill each other they will be stuck in the other person's body! That makes sense!"

Hinata clenched her fist and looked over at Sasuke. "Why am I not in my body?"

Tsunade frowned. "It appears that you have switched bodies…"

She rubbed her head. "That pain that I felt before the dobe knocked me out… was me switching bodies with her?"

The Hokage nodded. "Appears so…"

"This is bullshit," She crossed her arms. "Wake her ass up!"

"I don't want to force her up," She frowned. "We don't know the con-" Hinata stood up walking to the other side of the room.

"Hinata, wake up!" She grabbed Sasuke's face.

"Hina- Sasuke stop that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke groaned before opening his eyes. He looked into lilac eyes. "Am I de-" He touched his throat.

"You're in my body." Hinata growled.

Sasuke sat up looking at his hands. "No, No, No…" He touched his mouth. "Oh, Kami…" She looked at Tsunade. "What happened?"

"Seems like you two have switched bodies."

Sasuke nodded. "But why?" She covered her mouth. "I sound so SASUKE!" He wiped his face.

Naruto snickered. "Pretty cool seeing Sasuke crying." Hinata glared at him.

Sasuke touched his face. "How do we switch back?"

"I don't really know." She muttered. "I will be quick about it. Be lucky you didn't kill each other."

Hinata scoffed. "We should have, this is fucking horrible."

Sasuke frowned. "Don't make my body say such filth!"

She smirked. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Yourself?"

Sasuke stood up slowly adjusting to his new height. He stood in front of Hinata with a weak frown before raising his fist and punching Hinata in the breast. The girl winced. "I've been getting hurt in that body for years."

Hinata growled. "Didn't know you were such a masochist?"

Sasuke huffed. "You don't know a thing about me, Uchiha." Sasuke turned only to be punched in the face. "This is your face!"

She shrugged. "Not my pain though."

Sasuke's chest heaved. "Please, I want my body back…" He bit his lip looking at the fifth. "I can't stand the man let alone be him."

Hinata frowned. "How do you expect me to live in such a weak host."

"I am not weak! Had you just listened to me on the-"

Hinata raised a hand. "Do not yell at me. Learn your role, Hyuuga. Though I am in your body you still can't not speak to me in any fashion."

Sasuke smiled. "That's almost threating in my body. No wonder I can't get anything done."

"Hy-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled. They looked at her. "With this switch, we need to start running test now, so stop your fighting and relax until we can fix this."

"Yes." They replied.

Naruto and Sakura were baffled. Hinata was Sasuke and Sasuke was Hinata. Hinata was the dominant one and now Sasuke wasn't the Alpha. Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Should I call you Hinata or Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. "Hinata, what else? I refuse to answer to that name."

Tsunade shook her head. "For the sake of the sanity of our village nobody is to know, besides the rookie nine and your family is allowed to know about this."

Hinata frowned. "What? I have things I must do!"

"Then do them." She bit out. "It sounds so wrong yelling at Hinata…" She rubbed her head. "I suggest that you two keep a low profile. No missions until further notice that is an order."

Sasuke held his head. "This is so crazy…" He bit back a sob.

"Don't you dare cry in my body." Hinata snarled. "Hyuuga, I sa-"

"I heard you!" Sasuke snapped. "I just want to go home." He paused. "Where do I go? I can't go to his house."

"I don't want you in my house."

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I think it's better that way though…"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Don't you know shit."

"Stop that!" Sasuke hissed. "I do not curse so freely. Respect my body and I will respect yours."

Hinata stuffed her hands in her pocket. "There you go trying to order me around. Learn your role." She sighed. "Give me your keys."

Sasuke watched him. "They are in my left pocket."

"Aa, mine is my back pocket. Do not under any circumstances go through my things. I will know if you do and-"

"And what? You don't know how to fight in my body." Sasuke grabbed the set of keys. "I do not want to go through your things, believe me." He walked out. Hinata shrugged walked behind him.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto you go with Sasuke and Sakura you go with Hinata."

"Okay, so are you talking about Hinata in Sasuke's body or Sasuke in Hinata's body?"

The older woman smacked her head. Sakura smiled. "It is a good question…"

She looked up. "I am sure they have no idea where the other person's house is. Sakura you go with Hinata's body and Naruto you go with Sasuke's body. They are too stubborn to ask for help."

They nodded before running after them.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked down the dark road with his keys in his hands. _Why me? Of all people to switch bodies with why did it have to be him! I already hate looking at him and now I am forced to. I would rather switch with Naruto. _

_Great, I don't even know where to go! This is so annoying! Why did his house have to be so far away? Wait, does he even live in a house? Kami, I'm lost._

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto running up to him. "Oh… I should call you Sasuke, huh?"

"No, please… I'm Hinata."

He groaned. "You're making Sasuke sounds sweet."

She smiled. "You won't hear this often," He looked around. "Where does Sasuke live?"

"On the other side of town. I think you guys are actually neighbors."

He gasped. "We're neighbors and he doesn't think to tell me about mission meetings!" He covered his face. "Sasuke is such a jerk!"

Naruto chuckled. "This is so cool and weird."

He looked over. "Naruto… I am a guy. This is so wrong…" He covered his mouth. "What if I have to pee? I don't know how to pee!" He blushed.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "It's simple, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I have no idea!"

The blond laughed. "So you hold your…." He trailed off. Sasuke blinked at him. "Hinata…."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Hold my what?" His eyes widen. "Naruto, I can't do this."

"I mean unless you just choose not to pee and trust me that hurts a lot." He sighed and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "That's the least of your worries."

He nodded. "You're right."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" She turned to see Sakura. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Peachy." She muttered. "This is her apartment right?"

"Oh, yeah it is."

She nodded and opened the door. "This is bullshit."

Sakura stared at the petite Hyuuga roam around the apartment. She shook her head. This was Sasuke! He was just in her body. "Sasuke, are you going to be okay?"

"Mm." She looked up. "You may go now. I would like to sleep."

She nodded. "But Sasuke, the female body is different and yo-"

Hinata raised her hand. "I do not want to touch her body, Sakura. How dare you think so lowly of me?"

She nodded. "Alright… if you need anything, I mean Hinata is across the street at your apartment."

She turned. "We are neighbors?"

"Yeah," She smirked. "You didn't know."

"This is why I asked." She sighed. "You may leave now, this body is exhausted."

She nodded closing the door.

Hinata looked around. _At least she is organized. _She walked into her room. _I take that shit back. Why are there so many clothes on the floor!? She only wears this damn outfit. Women are so complicated. Why is she so tired?_

She groaned and picked a long shirt. "I suppose this is good enough." She sniffed herself. "I need a shower…" She walked in the shower. "She better be taking care of my body." She turned away from the mirror careful not to look down.

There was no way _Sasuke _was going to be labeled a pervert. He turned on the water and stepped in. "Why are there so many scents?" She picked up one. "There is nothing lavender scented…"

Her eye twitched. "She always reeks of lavender yet doesn't have anything…" She sighed and started washing her new body being careful not to touch anything. "Why are her breast so big!?" She groaned.

"This is bullshit."

.

.

Sasuke sat on the couch. Naruto came out of the backroom. "Hinata, you can sleep in his bed."

"Not even in his body." He grumbled. "Naruto, this body stinks…"

"Take a shower."

He blushed. "I can't do that!"

He sighed. "Hinata, you can't sit around in Sasuke-stink. Just... just avoid the scarier parts."

"S-scary?"

Naruto put up his hands. "Blushing is one thing but the stuttering is a little too weird."

He held his face. "This is stupid!"

Naruto snapped his hand. "I got it! Just transform into your body!"

Sasuke nodded trying it. There was a cloud of smoke. He opened his eyes. "I'm still Sasuke…"

Naruto grumbled. "That didn't work… look, if you really wanna stick it to Sasuke you have to master being him. Nothing pisses him off than losing!" He smiled. "I would like think being a girl is way harder."

He nodded. "It really is…"

Naruto nodded. "And being a dude is simple shit! All you have to do is keep yourself clean, and eat and you'll be fine!"

He nodded. "I'll go take a… shower."

He smiled. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow," He walked to the door. "Sasuke is across the street if there are anyway problems."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Dude…I mean Hinata, that's just weird." He closed the door. Sasuke bit his lip walking into the bathroom. He pulled off the armor and playing with the hem of his turtle neck.

"This is so weird." He mumbled pulling up the shirt revealing lean, slightly tanned muscles. He blushed and turned away. "I can't do this!" He slid on the floor. "No, I have to!" He stood back up refusing to look in the bathroom.

He pushed down his pants. He covered his face and got in the shower. "I can feel it!" He squeaked pressing his forehead to the wall. He sighed as warm water poured over his body. He had to admit not having breast felt different and not as tiring on his back. He grabbed some soap. _Sasuke has sensitive skin?_ He giggled.

After finishing he wrapped a towel around his body. He almost screamed seeing Hinata sitting on the bed with a long shirt and sweatshirt. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sasuke held his chest.

"Stop being so girly."

He frowned. "Sorry…" Like that was easy thing NOT to do.

She shrugged. "I only came to check on the status of my body." She sighed. "Why do you have the towel like that?"

He looked down at the towel at wrapped securely around his body. "This is how I wear my towel."

"You are in my body, we don't have breast," She stood. "Put it around your waist like a man."

He shook his head. "It's weird." She stared at him calmly. He frowned. "I don't like your body…"

She smirked. "Did that sound like a question?"

He blinked. "No."

"Do it before I do it for you."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I haven't did anything to your body so just go away."

"This is my home."

He smiled. "I am in your body, Sasuke…" He gripped his towel. "Technically this is my home."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "First of all, don't make my body smile."

"It hurts to anyway…" He mumbled.

Hinata rolled her eyes before grabbed the blue towel from the man. "This wasn't up for discussion." She rewrapped it around his waist. He, out of habit, covered his chest. "Stop that and put on clothes."

"I am!" He yelled. "Did you… take a shower?"

She nodded. "I didn't look at your body, if that's what you're thinking." She watched the man sigh lightly. "I don't like your body."

Sasuke eyes snapped to her then back at the pajama pants. "Could you just go now…" He mumbled pulling them up over the towel.

Hinata chuckled. "Did I hurt your insecure heart?"

Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head. "Sasuke, could you not?"

"Your body doesn't like being cold, it's annoying." Hinata pulled up her sweatshirt enough to expose her stomach. "Would you call this baby fat?"

Sasuke frowned. "Stop it."

She shrugged. "I'll just have to work out in this body. No wonder you're so tired all the time."

Sasuke frowned. "Sasuke, stop it!"

"Oh I hurt you?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "You are so heartless, I hate you." He turned. "I can't wait to be back in my body so I can change squads." He walked towards the bathroom. "I rather die than being a part of anything with you." He walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Hinata smirked before sitting on the bed. "You make things to easy, Hyuuga." She muttered to herself.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I think that is pretty different… I hope so! I also hope that I didn't confuse you so much. Just remember they are switched. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story until I finish the other ones but I couldn't resist. I always wanted to do this. So please, tell me how I did! Review!**


	2. Apologies Welcomed

Switched Situations

**Author Note: I see that I have confused a lot of you with "who is who" alright… uh… anytime you see Sasuke, he, him etc. that's Hinata and anytime you see Hinata, her, she etc. that's Sasuke. Example: "Sasuke looked in the mirror." I would be referring to Hinata. If I say "She frowned," I am talking about Sasuke. Normally, you will be able to tell by how they act.**

**If it is written like "Sasuke sighed. **_**She **_**knew this sucked." The italicized writing is referring to Hinata's mind, the actual person… if that makes sense. I hope so.**

Chapter 2 – Apologizes Welcomed

.

Sasuke woke up in the most uncomfortable position. Against the bathroom door, memories of yesterday flashed through his head. "I hate him." He didn't even jump at the sound of his deep voice. _She_ knew the change wouldn't happen overnight. He pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe _Sasuke_ would say that.

The fact that _he_ said it in her body made it even worst. He pressed his head to his hard knees trying to pull himself together. "Hinata, you are almost eighteen years old… this shouldn't hurt your feelings." He stood up and looked in the mirror. Sasuke face was plain, but strangely handsome.

His attitude made him ugly. He frowned at his reflection having the mind to break it. Looking at his face made _her_ mad. He looked into his dark, onyx eyes. He pouted and opened the door. He frowned seeing Hinata curled up on his bed. He frowned and walked into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door revealing Naruto and Sakura. "Sasu –Hinata, good morning." Sakura smiled.

He nodded. "G-Good morning…" He muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura touched his arm before snatching away. This was Hinata!

He shook his head before smiling. "Slept weird…" He mumbled.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Where's the teme?" He blinked. "I mean you're the teme… wait no, I mean Sasuke!" He threw his hands up. "Sasuke where ar-" He was cut off by a groggy Hinata walking into the living room.

"Shut the fuck up." She muttered.

Sasuke looked at her before clenching his fist. "I asked you not to do that."

She sighed. "You're not a morning person?" She rubbed her head. "Your stupid body refused to go to sleep."

Sasuke shrugged turning his attention to Sakura and Naruto. "Has Tsunade found anything?"

Naruto shook his head. Sakura sighed. "That's why we came," She rubbed her neck. "Seems like nothing about this is in Konoha's history."

Hinata stood. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she is going to some neighboring villages to research."

"On average," Sasuke started. "How long could that take?"

"Anywhere from a week or two…" Naruto mumbled. "Or months…"

"MONTHS!" They both yelled. Sasuke fainted on spot. Hinata groaned kicking Sasuke's side not very gently. "Got dammit, Hinata!" Sasuke groaned before getting back up.

"Sorry…" He rubbed his head.

Hinata sighed. "I'm going to train."

Sasuke looked up at her thinking about last night. She got up and slammed the door closed. Sasuke sighed. "Why do I feel bad when this was his fault?"

They rubbed his back. "Come on, Hinata…" Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled. "He is never going to admit that. Different body same old Sasuke." He nodded looking over at her with watery eyes. Sakura felt her heart swell.

Naruto stood. "I'll go talk to Sasuke." Sakura nodded as the blond left.

"Hinata, what happened?" She whispered.

Sasuke covered his mouth. "Sakura-chan," He hugged her. Sakura really wanted to comfort her friend but it was so hard when she was in her crush's body, smelling like him and his voice was so broken… She wrapped her arms around him. "He… He is so mean."

She nodded. "That's just Sasuke."

He shook his head. "Look at me, I'm an ANBU and still cry like a little girl," He pulled away. "He was picking on me in my own body!" He ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura frowned. "Don't worry about it, it'll be over before you know it."

He looked at her. "You think so?"

A faint blush dusted Sakura's face as Sasuke eyes burned her emerald ones. _Hinata _was always so open with her emotions in front of Sakura and now that she was in Sasuke's body… so many emotions were fogging those coal eyes that she loved so much. She could only nod. "Yes…"

He smiled. "You're the best, Sakura-chan." He bit his lip. "Would you like some breakfast?" Sakura smiled nodding. _Sasuke-kun is making me breakfast! What a wish come true! NO this is Hinata… but she makes Sasuke so much sexier._ Sasuke laughed. "Sakura is something wrong?"

Did Sasuke laugh? Yes. Did it sound beautiful? YES! She smiled. She might as well enjoy this Sasuke for a while. "No… nothing," She smiled. "I'll help you Sa- Hinata!"

He shook his head letting his head lay over his face. "It's okay."

.

.

.

Hinata watched the tree. "How does she activate this shit?"

Naruto yawned. "Don't you think that might be dangerous?"

"Shut up," She sneered. "I just want to see how things look."

He shrugged. "She usually just says it."

She turned around. "Do you honestly think it's that easy?" She grabbed a piece of cloth putting her hair in a ponytail. "How does she deal with this shit?" She grumbled.

"It could be. Don't you just say Sharingan and it starts up?"

Hinata sighed. "I can control my kekkei genkai by thought," She crossed her arms. "I can't just say Byakugan-" She screamed feeling her veins protrude out of her eyes. _Is this the type of pain she goes through when activating her eyes?_

Naruto laughed. "I guess it was that easy."

She turned to the blond seeing his chakra system. "This is pretty cool…" She whispered looking around. She could see the Hokage monument from here. She narrowed her eyes expanding her line of vision. She could clearly see everything; the whole village at the same time.

So she could have seen the man.

Hinata eye twitched. _I was wrong._ She shrugged looking back at a naked Naruto. "What the hell?"

Naruto stood. "What's wrong?"

"I can see beneath your clothes…" She grumbled. "Byakugan…" She felt her veins smooth around her eyes. "Hinata can see through our clothes."

Naruto smirked. "All the time?"

He shrugged. "At the lowest range, I guess so."

Naruto groaned, kicking a rock. "I bet being a Hyuuga is cool as shit!"

"Hinata-chan!" They turned seeing Kiba run up to them. "Hinata-chan, I am so happy I found you! Me and Shino want to know if you wanted to hang out."

"I'm training." She snapped.

"You're standing here…" He pointed out. "Doesn't seem like much training to me. Come on please…"

She rolled her eyes. "What part of 'NO' didn't you understand?"

He frowned. "I knew switching teams was a bad idea," He turned to Naruto. "No offense," Naruto nodded. "That asshole Uchiha has rubbed off on you too much."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean you hate him! I knew when you got partnered with him that he would suck all the fun outta you!"

"Suck the fun?"

Kiba eyes drifted to Naruto. "What's going on?"

"Hinat-"

Hinata raised a hand. "No, I want to hear him."

Kiba frowned. "Yeah, well I have to get back to Shino are you coming?"

"I rather eat dogs." She smiled.

Kiba scratched his cheek. "What the hell is your problem?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course, it's my problem… my problem is you, alright? Tell bug boy that while you're at it? You think I want to hang with you, you're annoying and smell like a mixture of wet dog and shit."

Kiba stepped back. "Hinata, this isn't you."

She put a hand on her hip. "You like me don't you Kiba?"

"What?"

She laughed turning to Naruto. "Dobe, look at that!" She narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "He likes me."

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, stop it."

Kiba growled. "I knew it! Uchiha, you bastard!"

She smiled. "If you knew it was me," She poked her index fingers together. "Then why did you look so hurt?"

"You think this is some sick joke! Why are you posing as Hinata?"

"On the contrary, I'm not posing. Me and the Hyuuga got our body switched in a mission but be my guest, punch me. Would you punch your precious little Hinata-chan?" She chuckled.

Kiba growled. "Is this true, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke is a jerk."

Kiba crossed his arms. "I should have known seeing you two together," He chuckled shaking his head. "Anyway, I have to go." He looked at Hinata. "Stop making Hinata seem like a bitch."

She shrugged. "Mm."

He growled before running off. Naruto turned. "Sasuke, that wasn't cool."

"I don't give a fuck." She snatched away. "Great, now my head hurts."

.

.

Sasuke walked through the village happily. He walked into the Yamanaka Shop. "Ino-chan, good after noon!"

The woman whipped around. "H-huh?" She frowned. Since when was Sasuke so happy? He almost sounded like…

He nodded. "I came to pick up some sunflower seeds," He smiled. "I was thinking about switching my garden up."

"Garden?" She coughed on her tea.

"Yes…" He tapped his chin. "Can I have a bouquet of Sakura flowers and roses too? Sakura had been so helpful I would like to give her some flowers."

Ino rubbed her skull. "You are giving them to Sakura, as in Sakura Haruno."

He nodded. "We cooked breakfast together and she just kept staring at me. I went to check her forehead and she was burning up. I do believe she may caught something," He sighed. "Will you help me, Ino-chan?"

She refrained from blushing. Where was this Sasuke before she got knocked up? "Sure, I can."

He grabbed her hands. "You're the best!" She walked from behind the counter exposing her swollen stomach. "I can help last thing I want is for you to hurt yourself with those rose thorns." He laughed.

"What's got in you such a good mood?" She started to decorate bouquet. Sasuke looked over with a smile and shook his head. "Seriously, something is going on?"

He laughed. "Ino-chan," He sighed. "I was feeling really bad today. Really, really bad but Sakura-chan helped me. I am just looking forward to make her happy."

"You're a sweet guy, Sasuke." She handed him the bouquet.

Sasuke groaned. "I forgot to tell you! I'm so sorry!"

She tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Naruto, Sasuke and myself went on a mission and Sasuke messed everything up," The blond face was filled with confusion. "The man did a jutsu that switched me and Sasuke's body."

The blonde shook her head. "Hinata?"

He nodded. "Yes, and Sasuke is in my body."

She hit him. "Here I thought that you were in love with Sakura!"

He laughed. "No, No… I really just wanted to make her happy."

Ino shook her head. She had a feeling none of this was a good idea. "Hinata, you make Sasuke almost even more irresistible."

He smiled. "I can't pretend to be him," He pulled out _her_ wallet. "I rather just act like me." Ino rung everything up. "Thank you so much, Ino-chan."

Ino waved her hand. "Honey, get out of here before I try to jump you."

Sasuke blushed. "I-Ino-chan."

She covered her eyes. "OMG, Hinata leave."

He laughed. "Okay, see you later. Have a great day!"

He held the bouquet closely. _There are a lot of girls staring me! Is this what Sasuke goes through every day. No wonder, he is so egoistical. If I keep walking they will go away!_ He walked faster. "Oh crap!" A girl fell on the ground. Sasuke ran over. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up. Tsunade said only the rookie nine. He nodded quickly. "Are you okay?" She nodded as he helped her up. "Please careful, okay?"

She nodded. "I w-will…"

He smiled. "I must be going now. Watch your step!" He walked off. He sighed walking into the hospital. "Sakura-chan, there you are!"

Sakura looked up seeing Sasuke walking to her with a bouquet of flowers. "H-Hinata?" She stammered. The look in his onyx eyes were of Hinata. Full of compassion and love. Sakura bit her lip. "Why are you here?"

He chuckled. "I wanted to give you these," He nodded. "For making me feel better this morning. I know I really can't buy your thanks b-but you know," He scratched his head. "I know we were talking about flowers last week and… here you go!"

She smiled at the flowers. "They are beautiful Sasuke…"

"I'm Hinata…" He muttered.

Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry… I keep forgetting."

He smiled. "It's fine. You know the more I make his body smile the less painful it becomes. I should get home. Have a great day, Sakura-chan."

She nodded. "See you later."

He chuckled before walking out.

.

.

Hinata sat in Sasuke's house waiting him to return. Soon the door opened revealing an awkward looking Sasuke. "What's your deal?"

He squeaked. "I…" He rubbed his legs together.

"You must have to pee?"

"I think so…" He gritted his teeth.

Hinata crossed her arms. "Go pee."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll just pee on myself."

Hinata eye twitched. "No you won't!"

"S-Sasuke…" He whined. Hinata grabbed his wrist dragging him into the bathroom. "Are you going to do it for me?"

Hinata frowned. "So this can be even more awkward?"

Sasuke covered his mouth trying to calm down. "It's… It's bad…"

"How long have you been holding it?"

"Since last night…"

Hinata growled. "You're going to destroy my bladder!"

"Don't make me nervous!" He yelled.

Hinata sighed. "Look you want to have children one day right?" He nodded slowly. "Alright, what if you have a son and his father dies," His eyes widened. "It's not uncommon, hear me out." She pulled at her ponytail slowly. It was a dumb she picked up. "If it happens who is going to teach him the basics."

He nodded. "I understand that but… it's yours."

"If you fuck up my bladder then I will kill you. I don't care if you're in my body."

Sasuke bit his lip. "I'm scared."

"It's not really scary, it aim and let go." She muttered lifting the toilet seat. "This is weird, I'm leaving."

"N-No!"

She groaned. "Why are you so pathetic?"

Sasuke trembled unbuttoning his pants. Hinata grabbed his hands before throwing them off the buttons. "I swear," She grumbling unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Just pick it up."

"Pick it up!?" His eyes widened.

"You're so fucking sheltered!" She growled.

"So making my body do that!"

"Just pee!"

Sasuke danced around. "Can't I just sit down?"

"Do I look like a bitch to you?" She snapped. Sasuke looked over at her. Sasuke made her body radiate with confidence and cockiness.

"A little…"

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

He sighed pushing his hand in his boxers before snatching away. "I can't… I can feel it."

"That's a good thing."

He whimpered grabbing the throbbing muscle. "S-Sasuke…"

"Stop being a pansy." She snapped. "Pull it out before you pee on yourself."

"I want to throw up…" He wiggled pulling it out instantly closing his eyes. "What do I do now?"

"Aim and pee."

Sasuke peeped his eyes open only to make sure it was aimed correctly. He almost cheered releasing. Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke looked over at her. "Um… do I just wipe it?"

Hinata groaned leaving. Sasuke panicked. "S-Sasuke! Answer me please!" There was a pause. "I think it died! Sasuke!"

.

Hinata sat down trying to forget watching _himself _pee. "I have to get back into my body." She heard footsteps at Sasuke came in and sat down.

"You left me."

"Because you're stupid."

"It's y-your fault!"

"Don't make me stutter!" Sasuke poked his fingers together. Hinata pulled at her hair again. "Are you stupid? Stop it."

Sasuke huffed. "What can I do? You control everything!"

She shrugged. "I suppose I do… even in your body."

He looked away. "You're making me act like a b-bitch."

She laughed. "You know, before we switched you were really trying to get on my good side and now," She ran a hand through her hair. "You hate me." Her lilac eye laced with mischief. "What's that about, Hyuuga?"

He looked over. "I've always hated you," He sighed. "I was only trying because we were on the same team…"

"And here I thought you liked me for me."

He groaned. "If you knew how much you disgust me…"

"Remember I am your superior."

Sasuke growled looking away. "I was supposed to be captain."

"I know," Sasuke looked over at her. "I requested you to join us."

He clenched his fist. "You ruined my chances of being captain?!"

Hinata shrugged. "Guilty."

Sasuke growled jumping over choking Hinata. "I hate you! I hate you!" Hinata was laughing causing Sasuke mushed her face away. _He _was making _her _seem passed CRAZY! "I could have… I…" He looked away. "W-why?"

"There was nobody else."

"Kiba, Shino, any of the other ANBU!" He yelled. "Why did you have to ruin everything? I would have gotten my…" He sighed. "I could have become heiress again."

Hinata stoic face didn't move. "Oh?" Sasuke growled looking at her with crimson eyes. "You've activated the Sharingan."

Sasuke sighed letting his eyes fade back out. "I…"

"Now, apologize."

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"You spoke out of line, tried choking me and threatened me with the Sharingan." She gave a smirk.

"How about you apologize for not following my orders?" He gritted his teeth. "You're the one that missed up the whole mission!"

"Did I?" She chuckled.

Sasuke stood before he killed her. "I'm going to my place."

"Aa." She yawned. "Great, make sure to lock the do-" He slammed the door closed. She giggled. "Oh man, this is fun."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Awh man, I did not expect writing them like this to be so tedious! I love it! I had to cut this short because of the next few scenes. I was giggling with the 'pee scene.' Trust me more awkward problems will be popping up at random. I'm glad you like the previous chapter! Anyway, review please.**

**Me likey!**


	3. Do You Feel Me?

Switched Situations

**Author Note: School, even only the second day, has been wearing my OUT but here I am, updating for my loves! I hope you enjoy it.**

She, Her, Hinata = Sasuke

He, Him, His, = Hinata

_He, His, Him, Sasuke= _Sasuke

_She, Her, Hinata = _Hinata

Chapter 3 – Do You Feel Me?

.

.

.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of _Sasuke's_ room. He absently nibbled at his lip while playing with the Sharingan a bit. This wasn't like the Byakugan at all. Everything was different from the light blue hue that _she_ was accustomed to with _her_ kekkei genkai. The world around him moved in slow motion, it was…

"Incredible…" He lifted his hand above his eyes.

Every night, he would spend it training in this body. What better way of beating Sasuke than to know his every move? A small smirk twitched to his lips at the thought. He stood up and opened the window watching the morning move slowly.

He sighed at the sight of the birds taking flight and the leaves twisting around in the air. This was so much better than the Byakugan… _she _didn't like the idea of invading someone private space but it was _her _life.

Now, everything was different. The Sharingan didn't hurt to activated there was no annoying pinch from her temples because of the throbbing veins that stuck out. The Sharingan swirled in the most magnificent way. _She _had always been a bit scared of _Sasuke's _kekkei genkai. The way they revolved and that stupid smirk that was ever present on his lips.

Got dammit, _she_ was tired of seeing his stupid face everything _she _in the mirror! His stupid long nose and his stupid cheek bones –fuck it his whole stupid face! Sasuke was a very… pretty.

Pretty? He was more than just… pretty. His eyes weren't really black… well they were black but in just the right lighting they had flickers of grey. His eyebrows were naturally shaped to perfection and his lips…

_She_ hadn't seen a man with another pair of lip like Sasuke's.

It utterly pissed _her_ off. Sasuke deserved to be as ugly as his personality. Ugly, Ugly and more UGLY!

_She _smirked at _her_ childish thoughts. Sighing, he pushed himself to walk into the kitchen because he was hungry and this body could take in more food than was probably normal. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and milk.

"My name is Sasuke and I am a stupid butt-tool." He mumbled into the air. He chuckled at the voice. _She _had grown used to hearing this baritone voice now. He hummed a small tune before cracking the eggs… which was an understatement.

Now thing he wasn't use to was this natural strength Sasuke has.

The entire egg smashed in his hand. "Oh shoot!" He wiped his hands on the shirt before grumbling about the gooey substance on said shirt. Reluctantly he pulled the shirt off and finished wiping his hands.

_**Ding Dong**_

"That better not be Sasuke," He walked to the door. "Oh Hinata you suck… oh Hinata you're fat…" He opened the door only to reveal a certain pink haired kunoichi. His eyes lit up. "Oh, Good morning Sakura-chan?"

She smiled before her forest-green eyes drifted to his bare chest. "Sa- Hinata-chan… How are you!?"

He nodded. "Great, I guess I'm not really use to Sasuke's man power." He chuckled.

This probably should have eased her infatuation with the onyx eyed boy but somehow it only heightened it. This was the man of her dreams and Hinata just added the personality she always wished the normal stoic Sasuke had. She felt like a horrible friend but she didn't really know to who… Hinata or Sasuke? The rosette giggled. "He is pretty strong."

He nodded. "Do you want to come in? I can make some tea or something."

She shrugged. "I would LOVE to but… I have to get to the hospital." She blushed slightly at the sudden change in her pitch.

He smirked, only by force. Smiling was still a challenge. "Then… why are you here?" He paused. "I mean…" He rubbed his neck. "Is there anything you want?"

She blinked. "I… I… No, not really… but…"

"Sakura?" He leaned against the door, unknowingly letting the sun bounce off his slightly tanned skinned from his training. Sakura's throat instantly dried. He touched her forehead. "Are you sick again?"

She shook her head. "N-No…"

"Then what's going on?"

She shook her head again. "I should go!"

He grabbed her wrist. "Sakura," He stepped towards her. She could only blink before he hugged her. "Please, go get checked out, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his smooth body. "Okay?"

"Yes!" She muttered against his chest.

He stepped back. "You're precious to me," He forced a smile. "So… do that."

She stammered. "D-Do whaaa?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want te-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Came a rather stern yet undoubtedly soft voice. They followed the voice to the petite raven haired girl. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata folded her arms. "I said what the fuck are you doing?"

"Actually, you said Hell first…" He mumbled.

Hinata smirked. "Oh, you're right Hyuuga," He looked at Sakura. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, I just came to say hello…" She smiled at the girl who didn't return it.

"The dobe is looking for you," She frowned staring at her for a moment. "That's your cue to leave."

Sasuke frowned. "Sasuke, that's me-"

"Learn your role." She bit out. "Sakura, I would like to talk to Hinata if you're done eye-raping her?"

"Sas-" Sasuke paused looking at the blushing girl in front of him. "Sakura-chan?"

She whipped around. "No… NO! Hinata… it's not like that… I should really go… I will t-talk to you guys later!" She ran off.

Sasuke blinked. Hinata walked up to him. "Maybe I wasn't cle-"

He looked at her. "Was she u-using me?"

She scoffed. "No, she was using me," Opal eyes bored into onyx ones. "We need to talk." She pushed her way in. Sasuke sighed only Kami knows what's in store now.

.

.

.

Sakura walked along the streets until someone put a hand to her mouth and drug her into an alley. She almost panicked before she remembered she was a kunoichi. She punched the person in the stomach before realizing that grunt.

"Naruto!?"

He groaned. "Gee, Sakura-chan!"

"Why are you trying to kidnap me!?" She pushed him into a trash can.

He flinched when she raised her hand. "Wait, wait, I have to tell you something!" He whimpered. "Don't hit me!" She dropped her fist. "Dammit, okay…" He took a deep breath. "You are a-"

"Shut up! I have to get to the Hospital!" She growled.

He raised his hands defenselessly. "Fine, fine… so… Tsunade is on her way back."

She blinked. "That means…"

He nodded. "It means… they _could_ get switched back," He rubbed his neck. "It might be pretty weird but I like them like this… you know? Aggressive Hinata and Sensitive Sasuke, it's refreshing even though they fight a lot more."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know..." She folded her arms. "What do you means could?"

He sighed. "Me being the awesome guy I am… I heard that Tsunade may have found the scroll that could switch them back but she doesn't know if it will work."

She leaned against the cool brick. "I don't want them to change," She extended a hand. "It's way better this way…" She paused. "Not that I don't love them… I do I love them both."

He nodded. "I know…"

She bit her lip. "Do you think it's a way that we can… you know… make sure they stay this way."

"Its pretty shady for us to do that," A long moment passed. "But… it could teach them a very valuable lesson."

She nodded. "Because they _are_ lacking in teamwork."

He grinned. "I'm sure I can persuade Baa-chan to… just not telling them until they learn their _lesson_."

She smiled. "Then we can…" She frowned. "Wait… this is completely unorthodox."

He nodded. "I feel sick just thinking about it…" He scratched his cheek. "It's Sasuke inside Hinata… and it's Hinata inside of Sasuke… and…" He sighed. "I just like them better this way!" He groaned.

She clapped her hands. "Then we need a plan, a very selfish fool-proof plan."

He chuckled evilly. "I think I have a plan…" She grinned and stepped closer to him.

.

.

.

Hinata sat on the couch looking completely calm while Sasuke was all but sweating bullets. "Hyuuga," She started off. "I don't think you quite understood me…"

He looked up. "What is it, sir?" He cringed. Sasuke was Hinata's superior and that was just a damn habit. He frowned even more when a smirk grew on her full lips. It was like looking in a mirror at yourself but you weren't on the other side of the reflection.

"I do not want you or anyone else touching my body." She gritted out.

He closed his eyes. "Yes." It was a hug! He was angry over a hug!

"And why are you shirtless?"

He shrugged. "An egg exploded on me…" That's when his eyes fell on her. He expected for _Sasuke_ to dress her up normal or at least manlier but there she was sitting on the couch with a tight black shirt and pants that _she _forgot _she _had. She even put her hair in a high bun. "Why are you dressed like that?"

She looked down. "What's wrong with it?"

Sasuke sighed. _He _made her look pretty. "It's too tight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I not understanding something?"

"I don't dress like that."

"I know how you dress and it pisses me off," She crossed her legs. "While I'm in your boy I refuse to dress like some hobo."

His eyes widened. "I do not…" He sighed. "I just…"

She smiled and leaned forward. "You really are insecure, huh?"

He blinked. "W-what?"

She laughed. "Rich, very rich…" She tapped her chin. "So I hurt your feelings the other day, eh?"

"Could you not?"

She watched him sink down in his seat and rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"You're…" He sighed. "I really don't…"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not… hideous."

Sasuke gave a dry laugh. "Thanks Sasuke," He stood. "I need… to do something."

"Why aren't you comfortable in your body?" She stayed sitting. "As a kunoichi, that should be your greatest weapon."

He sneered. "I'm weak remember," He rolled his eyes. "Why are you here? We talked so you can leave now."

"Are you upset?"

He poured a cup of milk. "What do you think?"

She stood and walked over with grace _she_ could only dream of. "I think you are upset."

"Winner," He rolled his eyes. "Oh… I should warn you about something very important."

She smirked. "And what should that be?"

He leaned forward only a bit. "In about a day or two… you will know the true torment of being a female." As the words came out Hinata's heart dropped.

"Wait…"

He grinned. "Oh yeah… there is nothing you can do." He chuckled.

She frowned. "It couldn't be that bad…" She pondered for a moment. "This has to be against the law of nature."

"Sasuke, we switched bodies," He took a sip. "I'm pretty sure we crossed that line."

Hinata twitched. "What do I do?"

Sasuke poured out the rest of the liquid before shrugging. "Learn your role." He walked out the house leaving a dumbfounded Hinata.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I know that was mega short but I just wanted to update because it hurts at least not to type a story. This is completely not proof-read, I am sorry for any horrible mistakes… but I'm pretty tired but my second day of my senior year is going great… I hope it keeps rolling!**

***sigh* OMG, my 17****th**** birthday is on the eighth, pretty exciting shit. Remember this is the youngest you'll ever be and the oldest you've ever been… with that being said live in the moment and review please!**

**I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, funnier and pretty twisted.**

**PEACE, Kia is OUT!**


	4. That's What You Get!

Switched Situations

Chapter 4 – That's What You Get!

.

.

Sasuke watched Hinata closely that morning. She was sitting on the couch, very still and her face void of all emotion. "Sasuke…"

Opal eyes landed on him. "What?" It was barely over a whisper.

"Are you okay?" He smiled. _She_ wasn't one for revenge and tried to steer clear of it but when a chance like this came… one had to take it!

Her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck do you think?"

He crossed his legs. "I _could_ help you."

If he would have been anyone else, he would have missed the splash of emotion that covered her face. Just as fast as it came it was gone. "I don't need your help." She spat.

He shrugged. "I know what you're going through…"

She closed her eyes, one hand clutching the arm rest of the couch and the other laying absently over her stomach. Needless to say, Hinata had a surprise when she woke up. Besides the fact that _he_ was dealing with something that _he _usually gave no pity points for, she was taking it better than Sasuke had hoped… or wished.

She nodded. "Of course, you do!" She gritted out. "It's your body…"

He grinned. "Aa."

She crossed her arms. "How do you make it stop?"

"You really can't…" He spoke up trying to rid himself of the persistent smirk.

She frowned again. "I know that, but…"

He leaned forward. "Are you asking for help?"

Her lilac eyes widen and how desperately she wanted to punch that fucking smirk off his face but she would use him for now. Never, NEVER had she felt something so annoying than this! _Sasuke _was good at not letting _his_ pain show, actually _he_ prided _himself_ on _his_ self-discipline but this pain was different.

A stabbing, clawing, other worldly pain. She didn't exactly know where it was coming from, it felt like all over. She would NOT give him to satisfaction.

_He _never realized how arrogant his smirk was until now. She was caving and he knew it. She dug her nails into the arm rest letting the gripping pain rack through her abdomen. He crossed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

This was disgusting but somehow, inside _his_ soul _he_ held onto the thought that no other man could go through this and here _he_ was, going through it without brain damage.

That _he_ knew of.

She let out a silent breath she forgot she was holding. She let a smile grow onto her lips and that thought alone gave him the will pow-

She gritted her teeth as the throbbing pain flooded her senses again. "A-ah…" She groaned.

Sasuke chuckled. "Hurt, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How can you help?"

He leaned back then closed his eyes. He shouldn't do a thing and let _him_ suffer, all day and the next three days. He opening them slowly seeing the visible pain painted on her face. She was breaking. Is this what _he_ wanted to see from _her_?

_Sasuke wanted to break her. He wanted to completely have her bend to his every will but none of that made sense, she never gave the man a reason to hate her? Even dislike her. She kept to her squad and made sure everyone had an equal part. With Sasuke's squad, he was the leader and everyone would be wise not to get in his way._

_This __**was**__ his fault. She was willing to give her life for him then because that's what teammates do. Protect each other and yes, he was smart but he didn't think it through and miscommunication was their downfall._

He let a natural frown rest on his face. "I take it back."

Her eyes widened. "What!?"

He stood. "Why should I help you? You deserve everything."

"Hyuuga, I am yo-"

"Stop it," He raised his hand. "You want Hinata to break," He turned. "Well, break."

She blinked. "Excuse me."

"We are in this mess because of you, it's your fault and you won't even accept that!" He clenched his fist. "It's all your fault!"

"My fault? You didn't see him!" She stood.

"He appeared!"

She knew it was true, they both did but that didn't mean she would waver. It would be a cold day in Hell. "Do you know why you weren't promoted to captain? You really know why?"

He gritted his teeth. "You didn't want me to-"

He was cut off by her giggle. "You're so stupid," She smirked. "Yes, you were going to be promoted, only because Kiba didn't want to become captain," She sat down. "And they didn't think you were ready…"

He froze. "What?"

"They didn't think you were ready to become a captain, if you can't handle a three-man team how will you hold a clan?" She crossed her legs. "Guess who they send the unprepared ANBU members to?" She pointed to herself.

"T-that's not true."

She shrugged. "You think I wanted you on my team just because? Don't think so highly of yourself." She looked into onyx eyes. "They ultimately didn't want you to become the heiress yet…"

He sat down trying to collect himself. It all made sense. "Is this true?"

"Faster you learn your role the better…"

He looked up at her before shaking his head. "I don't care because I will prove them all wrong," He smiled. "Especially you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

He nodded. "If you help me then… I will help you."

She pulled her ponytail out of habit. "I suppose I have no choice," She sighed. "Alright, deal… make this stop." They shook hands.

He chuckled and stood. "There is really nothing I can do, sorry." He walked away. Payback.

.

.

.

"Wait, so you are willing to risk the chances of them never changing back into their real bodies for your own selfish," She paused. "Might I add _**sick**_ reasons?" She folded her arms over her bust.

"Baa-chan, don't think of it like that!" The blond stood.

Tsunade closed her eyes. Never would she have guessed that Naruto and Sakura would ever ask anything like this.

Hell, she never would have guessed the two stubborn raven teens would have this type of problem. She had two scrolls with possible solutions and if these didn't work then they would have to travel up North to the Land in Snow for special help. She didn't want it to come to that…

She owed the man money.

She grumbled as her manicured nails tapped on her oak desk. "How should I think about it then?" Not that she cared because honestly if she was Hinata, she would want to get into her body as soon as possible.

Naruto sat down before glancing at the quiet rosette. "I have been working with them for a few months and I know how Sasuke operates," He bit his cheek. "He is really cruel to Hinata-chan, who deserves to be captain of her own squad."

She nodded. "Yes but you're not telling me anything I don't know."

He sighed. "They need to learn teamwork, mostly Sasuke but Hinata needs to learn to stick up for herself!"

Tsunade raised her hand. "Naruto, they are completely out of their comfort zones."

"Exactly!" He retorted.

She frowned. "This isn't some kind of joke, this is their lives." She leaned forward. "They could be trapped in each other's bodies forever."

"F-forever?" Sakura finally spoke.

She nodded. "And do you think that you will even have a chance with Sasuke now that he is a subconsciously a girl? I don't think Hinata even in Sasuke's body will go for you."

Sakura face lit up. "L-Lady Tsunade!"

"I'm done talking about it. Call them to my office." She opened the scroll and shooed them out. Naruto grumbled as he and Sakura were dismissed.

"It was worth a shot," Naruto sighed looking at Sakura, who eyes were casted to the floor and lips were pressed in a thin line. "We should go tell them she's back home."

"What's the rush?" She looked over.

"Sakura, Baa-chan sa-"

She nodded. "I know but I mean… they don't know have to know this moment, right?"

He frowned. "Sakura, I think we are on two different pages."

She paused turning her body towards him, while crossing her arms. "And what page are you, Naruto?"

"I like them now because it' refreshing, something knew… but I think you just like the idea."

She threw her hands up in there air before poking him in the chest. "Look Naruto," She stepped closer. "Do you really think we haven't noticed?" His eyes didn't falter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She frowned. "The fact that you've had a crush on Hinata since she switched squads."

He stared at her. "That isn't true."

She smiled. "It is and you know it!"

He sighed. "It doesn't matter how I feel about her," He rubbed his neck. "That's all over and done, okay? We need to go tell them…"

"But-"

"Now." He started walking. He gritted his teeth. When did Sakura go crazy? Because she had to be nuts if she thought he was going to deliberately disobey Tsunade when he was so close to becoming Hokage. Fuck that.

.

.

.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house. The door slowly opened revealing a grinning Uchiha. "Hello…"

"Hey, Sasuke can-" Naruto cursed. "Shit, sorry Hinata… can we come in?"

He bit his lip. "Sasuke isn't in the mood for company…"

Sakura frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing much," He sighed. "I can relay the message?"

"Yeah, we can to te-"

"UCHIHA, YOU BASTARD!" They turned seeing a fuming Neji Hyuuga storming down the street.

"Neji?" He watched the brunette push Naruto and Sakura out the way then before anyone could stop him. A fist connected with the man's jaw. Sasuke yelled as he fell to the floor.

"You fucking scum bag!" He picked him up. "Where is Hinata!?"

"I a-am Hinata!" He yelled.

Opaque eyes widened. "Do I look stupid to you? Do you think I am a joke?" He punched him in the stomach. Naruto was yelling but Neji paid no mind.

"Nii-san! I am!" He screamed moving into the traditional Hyuuga stance.

"You dare mock my clan!" He clenched his fist. "I will kill you!"

They heard a door open and slam into the wall. "KAMI! Will everyone shut the fuck up!?" Hinata stormed out. "I am trying to sleep!"

Neji paused. "Lady Hinata, what is the meaning of this?"

"I am-"

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

Hinata crossed her arms. "Hyuuga, why the hell are you in my house?"

He blinked. "H-Hinata…"

Sakura intervened. "Neji, after a mission mishap… Sasuke and Hinata switched bodies…"

Neji activated his bloodline before frowning more. "Do you take me for a fool? They have their normal chakra."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that can't be right…"

Lilac eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'normal chakra'?"

He nodded. "Use your bloodline."

She crossed her arms. "I can't control it…"

"Alright, this isn't funny, I want the truth as to why you staying in the same breathing air as this Uchiha."

"Nii-san," Sasuke walked up to him. "Please… I am t-telling you the tr-"

"Shut up!" He growled.

Hinata frowned. "Look, Hyuuga stop yelling at her."

He rubbed his temples for a moment. All Neji wanted was to hang out with his younger cousin before he had to go on another mission. When he comes back, only to find out that his cousin and the Uchiha had not only been moved to the same squad but were seen going into the same house on multiple occasions.

He didn't need the bullshit.

Naruto threw his arms up. "Am I the only know who thinks that having each other's chakra is a bad thing?"

"We need to get to Tsunade!" Sakura yelled.

Neji crossed his arms. "I want the truth!"

Sasuke growled. "Neji, we don't have time for this! I promise I will tell you everything later!" He hugged the slightly shorter male. Neji froze in place as THE Sasuke Uchiha hugged him.

"Stop hugging people in my body!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke pulled back. "Fine…"

Everyone ran out leaving behind a very confused Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Tsunade tried to sip her sake until the door busted open revealing four people. "Look, I already tol-"

"No, Hokage-sama…" Sasuke walked up to her. "Neji says he can't tell the difference between our chakras!"

She blinked slowly. "Excuse me?"

Hinata sat down with a huff. "Look, we need to be switched back."

"Of course you do but I haven't perfected the jutsu," She frowned. "If I don't do it right it could make things worst…"

"How could it get any worse?" Hinata snapped.

She looked at the girl. "It could speed up the changing process and you will be stuck a girl, do you like those odds?"

Sasuke's face soured. "What do you mean… changing process?"

Amber eyes flickered with an emotion they couldn't catch. "I mean little by little your body is adjusting to the change and is going to revert back to normal as if it's you."

"Are you saying that if the jutsu doesn't work we will be stuck in these bodies and if…" Hinata paused. "It sounds like we're shitted out of luck any way you put it."

She nodded. "I am reading them now… I should have everything ready maybe… two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" They yelled.

She raised her hands. "It's the best time I can do!"

"We're changing now!" Hinata yelled.

She slammed her hands down. "What the hell do you want me to do?! You two got yourselves into this mess! You BETTER be glad I even care!"

Sasuke covered his face. "We're going to be stuck..." He grumbled. Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Baa-chan will fix it!" He grinned.

"This is useless." Hinata stormed out.

Sasuke sighed. "He's right…" He stood.

.

.

.

Hinata laid out on _his_ bed. He ignored the sound of the door opening. "Sasuke?"

She mentally rolled her eyes. "…what?" That's when she heard sniffling and pushed herself. "How many times do I have to tell…" She trailed off seeing Sasuke wringing his hands and tears threating to spill over. "Don't cry…"

He shook his head. "I'm n-not…"

"You are, look at you!"

He nodded. "I am…" Tears ran down his pale cheeks. "S-Sasuke…" He wiped his eyes but the tears didn't stop. "W-What if… what…" He shook his head as sobs racked his body.

"Dammit, Hinata stop it…" She yawned.

"H-How can you be so calm?!"

She sighed. "It's who I am."

Onyx eyes widened. "I… w-we have… we can do something, right?"

"No."

He covered his face. "A-ah…"

"Come here." She gritted.

He looked up. "W-What?"

"I said come here…"

He walked up to her only for her to grab his chin. "Sa-"

"Shut up and listen to me." She pulled him closer. "Stop crying, it won't change anything and it makes me look weak."

Before anyone knew it, Hinata was holding her face. Sasuke huffed. "Stop it, okay! Just stop it! Stop doing that… I know, I get it! I'm pathetic and stupid and everything… but must you remind me?"

She grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Don't you ever slap me aga-"

**SMACK!**

She winced at the swelling cheek. "Are you insane?"

He stepped back. "Stop it…"

She rubbed her face. "Why are you telling me to stop when you are the one slapping me!?" He fell on the bed with a thud. She looked over at him. He yelled into the pillow. Hinata couldn't help but smirk. "You're stupid, Hyuuga." She awkwardly rubbed his back.

He turned slightly. "Do you think we'll switch back?"

She stayed quiet for a while. Sasuke rolled over on his back to look at her. Lilac eyes held onto ebony ones. She sighed and laid beside him and took to looking at the ceiling. She let the question float around.

"No."

.

.

.

**Author Note: A longer chapter, cha cha I hope you like it! It's going to be a weird challenge adding romance, fluffiness when they are switched. I don't know how I would feel if I had to make out with myself.**

**I think I'm pretty awesome but not that awesome… anyway, thank you for the birthday wishes and the reviews but don't stop. Keep the reviews coming! **

**p.s. I just have to tell someone this! Okay, so when we switch classes at school, my principal plays 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson over the intercom to let us know how much time we have left to get to the next class…**

**Do you know how annoying 'Beat it' gets after hearing it seven times a day… EVERYDAY! It's only the fifth day of school.**

**Anyway, Kia is out PEACE!**


	5. I Kissed A Girl

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews… I don't have much to say except ENJOY!**

Chapter 5 – I Kissed a Girl

.

.

.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and slowly let the sun break through her sleep-like state only to see Sasuke turned to her. Eyes closed, breathing slowly through his slightly opened mouth. He looked so relaxed, more relaxed than _he_ could ever accomplish.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Tsunade was going to change them back, she had to. She is supposed to fix things like this. Her whole body froze feeling an arm lay over her stomach. She looked down at the limb with such venom it should have fallen off there.

Her eyes followed the loose limb to its owner. Sasuke was still sound sleep. Despite the rumors, Sasuke had no problem sleeping and enjoyed it now that his mind wasn't revolving around murders he committed.

She frowned. This body was different. Hinata had insomnia which was something completely new to _him_. Now _she_ was in _his _body living it up in his dreams.

She sat up. When would they know they were stuck for good? Would they start to forget they were in different bodies? Would they start dreaming the other's dreams? She closed her eyes. She hadn't had a dream since being switched.

Not that she mind but it was just getting annoying. She nudged the sleeping Uchiha. "Hinata, get up." He grumbled and pulled his arms away before going to sleep again. The Hyuuga's frown deepened. "Hinata, wake up!"

Onyx eyes snapped opened. "Huh?"

"You touched me."

He yawned and sat up. "It's not my fault," He rubbed his eyes slowly. "I've been waking up like that every night."

Hinata nodded and turned away. "Let's train."

He blinked. "I don't…"

"Don't what? What could happened?"

"It could speed up the process."

She shrugged and stood up. "Whatever, we'll get over it."

His eyes widened. "Y-You just said-"

She raised her hand. "Hyuuga," She climbed on the bed. "We're going to change either way so we might as well train each other."

"That makes no sense!"

She grabbed his face. "My face is amazing," She tilted his head. "No wonder women are so tempted to touch me." She sighed.

Sasuke snatched away. "It's not… hideous."

Hinata smirked and stood up. "If you're going to use my words pick a better situation." She walked to the dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"Have you given up?"

Her body wavered for the slightest moment. "No, I simply don't have high hopes." She pulled off the loose shirt Sasuke hadn't realized she had on. He stared at the pinkish scars that littered her back.

"Are you staring at me?" She voiced.

Sasuke blinked. "No."

She smiled and turned around. "Why?"

He looked down. "Nothing." He stood walking towards the door only for the smaller girl to be standing in front of him. "What?"

"What were you smiling at?"

He frowned. "I was reminiscing over the scars on my… your back."

She looked over her shoulders. "You have scars?"

He nodded. "Plenty."

"Show me."

He blinked. "How can I show you?"

"Trace them." She bit out.

Sasuke stared into opal eyes and for once was happy _she _wasn't like _her_ family. _She _didn't demand people to do things and expected life to go_ her _way. _She_ was down to earth and shy. Overall, _she_ was determined to get back into _her_ own body. _He_ could give up but _she_ couldn't.

He turned her around. "Here," He traced right below her shoulder blade. "There…" beside her spine.

"That could have paralyzed you." She muttered.

"I jumped out of the way with seconds to spare and Sakura healed me," He heard her grunt. "She's a good nurse…"

"Mm."

He shifted on his feet. "Why don't you like her?" The room got deadly silent and Sasuke feared that he step over a boundaries. He sighed what more can she do? "And she loves you."

More silences filled the room. Sasuke was scared to touch her body and it was _HER_ body! "You think she loves me?" She muttered.

"Yes…" He almost doubted himself.

"If she loved me then she wouldn't still be trying to touch you while you're in my body," She turned to him. "Hyuuga, that's called lust." She flipped her hair. "I'm pretty sure you don't know what it means-?"

"I know what… that is."

She grinned. "Are you afraid to say it?" Sasuke's face brightened. She pressed her back to the door and laughed. "You are so… so…" She tapped her chin. "Pathetic!"

"I am not!"

She shrugged. "No wonder Naruto didn't give you the time of day," She giggled. "You don't even know how to satisfy a man."

He put both hands on either side of her head and leaned down to eye level. "And I suppose you do?"

She blinked. "Hyu-"

He grinned. "I guess it makes so much sense…" He narrowed his eyes. "You never show interest in any women."

Her eyes hardened. "Don't get cocky."

He chuckled. "You've gotten enough for a lifetime."

She huffed. "I hope you aren't suggesting what I think you are!" She growled.

He tilted his head. "What do you thi-" She punched him in the stomach. He slid back and slipped the blood from his mouth before grabbing her neck and slamming her head against the door. She grabbed his hair causing him to yell before kneeing him in the nose.

"You're going to pay for that, Hyuuga!" She yelled. "Byakugan!"

He rubbed his nose letting his eyes change to crimson. "Bring it." He felt chakra flood to his hand while listening to the light cracks of lightning.

She slid into the traditional Hyuuga stance.

That's when Sasuke realized it. "W-wait!" He let the Chidori go out. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?" She hissed.

"You're doing the stance perfectly."

"Not too bad on the Chidori…" She trailed off. "Oh shit."

Sasuke rubbed his temples and sat on the bed. "Fighting does speed up the process."

Hinata walked up to him. "Give me your hands." She didn't wait before snatching the limbs. "You see this?"

"N-"

**SMACK**

Sasuke held his face. "You cheated!"

She smiled. "Next time, you'll lea-"

**SMACK**

She blinked. "Did you just slap me again!?"

"Yeah, I d-"

**SMACK**

Sasuke grabbed his other cheek. "Stop it!" He looked up at her. "It hurts!"

She nodded. "Of cou-"

**SMACK**

Hinata growled. "If you do it one more time, I swe-"

**SMACK**

She jumped on him. "I can't fight you with chakra but I'm going to beat your ass!" Sasuke pushed her down.

"I still have your brute strength." He chuckled holding her arms down.

She struggled. "Get off of me fat ass!"

He tightened his grip on her wrist. "I'll break it."

"I'll break you!"

Sasuke chuckled. "This is really fun."

"Why are you so weak?!" She huffed. "Get off of me!"

"No!"

She slipped out of his grip and pushed hard into his shoulder, right in the middle of the Curse Seal. He screamed and fell over. "Seems like you don't know enough about my body, Hyuuga." He gripped his shoulder cringing over in pain. Hinata felt pride swell in her chest. "That's wh-"

He paused before standing up, rotating his shoulder. "I'm a Hyuuga at heart," He gave a cocky smirk. "Pressure points, Uchiha."

Her eyes widen. "What did you do to my body?"

He stretched his body. "Seeing your blocked points really annoyed me," He pointed to his shoulder. "This one the most… I fixed it."

She walked up to him grabbing his shoulder. "How does it feel?"

His eyes lingered on hers slightly weirded out by her sudden mood swing. "Uh… free."

She smirked. "Free?" She stepped back. "Thank you."

"You're welc-"

"So when I get back in my body I can properly kick your ass."

He chuckled. "Who knew you had such a sense of humor?" He started for the door suddenly feeling a body jump on his. "Get off of me!"

"I'll kill you!" She suddenly had a belt around his neck. "Stupid, stupid girl!"

He yelled trying to shake her off. "You're insane!" Why was Hinata acting so out of character for her or Sasuke.

"I'll be that!" She tightened the belt until she was thrown over the bed and bounced on the floor. Sasuke rubbed his bruised neck. Hinata or _Sasuke_ was a crazed lunatic! Sasuke held his chest trying to calm his heart down.

"You're… crazy!" He yelled.

A head of navy came up. "Dammit!" She yelled hitting the bed. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" She sat up holding her wrist.

He paused. "What?"

"I can't feel my fucking wrist, dipshit!"

He gritted his teeth and walked over. "You're destroying my body!"

She snatched away. "Me? You threw me! Control yourself!"

"It's hard!" He sat on the bed, taking her wrist. "It's broken…" He mumbled.

"Really? I didn't notice the bone pushing against the skin!"

Sasuke grabbed her face. "I can fix it!"

She snatched away. "Fix it then!"

He stared at her. "How good are you at healing?"

She blinked. "Decent."

He closed his eyes. "Can you… push my chakra into your body-" He shook his head. "Can you push your chakra into –I'm…Okay, can yo-"

"I understand!" She yelled. "I can feel it now!" She winced hard.

"Okay… do it." Hinata took a deep breath before slowly pushing her chakra into the man in front of her. Sasuke's body shivered at the exchanged. Never had _she_ ever exchanged _Sasuke's_ chakra with _her _own and it felt so…

Different.

He glanced up to see if Hinata was feeling the same way, and her body was completely relaxed as if she could fall asleep. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut trying to focus. His large palm glowed a pale green hue and pushed the bone make in place as it healed.

"H-How do you feel?" He whispered.

She blinked a few times before pulling away and flexing her fist. "Feels good."

He nodded. "That's go-" He paused feeling her hands skim over the curse seal again. "-od. I… Sasuke…"

"I don't look at it." She mumbled. Sasuke nodded and tilted his head giving her better access. "Looks pretty cool." Sasuke let the room filled up with a comfortable silence. "Thanks, Hyuuga."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She nodded. "Alright, let's wreak havoc."

He laughed. "How?"

She turned to him lifting up a finger. "First, stop making me laugh. I don't laugh, I chuckle… nothing passed that."

"You should more often," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a nice sound and you should put on a shirt." He walked out the room.

.

.

.

When she said 'wreak havoc' Sasuke didn't give it much thought but when they got into the market things started going south quickly. From the people she scared away with her angry attitude to the children he scared away with his sudden niceness.

They walked down the road trying to pretend to be the other person but that ended horribly. That's when it happened… Sasuke's stupid fan club came out of nowhere and stepped up to them being led by the girl who Sasuke helped up a few days ago.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They sang.

Hinata groaned while Sasuke smiled. "Hello."

They broke into squeals. Hinata turned to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He blinked at her. "Saying hello."

She smiled glancing at the annoying girls. "The Sasuke I know wouldn't do that."

A random girl stepped up. "And just who are you?"

Hinata frowned activating her kekkei genkai. "Someone not to be messed with."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "The Hinata I know isn't like that."

She snatched away. "None of you demons better touch him," She pointed to the taller male. The girls didn't seem phase. "That is my body."

Sasuke looked over. "We can-"

She raised her hands. "You're mine… and I am yours." She smirked. "Right, Sasuke."

The group gasped. "Excuse me?"

The opal eyed girl smiled as if a light bulb came on. "I am his girlfriend." Onyx eyes widen and jaw dropped. He watched the confident girl grab his now sweaty palm.

"We don't believe it." He didn't either.

"What's going on?" Sasuke desperately searched for Naruto's voice as he pushed through the group of girls.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke gasped. It seemed like the entire town silenced. Hinata glared at the now blushing Uchiha. He coughed. "I… uh… Dobe, what do you want?"

Naruto smirked. "Just heard Hinata yelling," He tapped his chin. "I was thinking that's a pretty _weird _thing to hear."

Hinata frowned and rolled her eyes. "I was telling these… monsters," She glared at the girls causing them all to take a step back. "That Sasuke is my boyfriend."

Naruto eyes widened. "What? You…"

"PROVE IT!"

Sakura and Ino walked up to them. Naruto quietly informed them what was going on and Sakura's aura turned black within seconds. "Yeah, prove it."

Sasuke whipped his head at her. "S-Sakura-chan!"

She folded her arms. "Go kiss your boyfriend, _Hinata-chan."_

Sasuke stepped away. "I can't!" He wanted to go hide under a rock. If looks could kill he would be dying and Hinata would be dead.

Hinata frowned tightening her death grip on his hand. "Why not?"

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we go?"

"Wha-" He grabbed her arm and started dragging her away leaving a group of teenagers quite confused.

.

.

"You almost ruined everything!" Hinata slammed the door. Sasuke managed to catch _her_ vase. "What were you thinking?"

He flopped down on the couch. "Why can't you just walk away? It's not hard!"

"I am an Uchiha, we do not walk away."

He slumped down in the couch. "What was I supposed to do? K-Kiss you?"

"It's your face." She pointed to herself. He closed his eyes. "Wait, wait… don't tell me you never kissed a boy before?"

He slumped down more.

Hinata laughed. "Tha-"

"How does it feel?" He cut off.

She paused. "What?"

His head rose slowly to meet opaque eyes. "To kiss a boy?"

She marched up to him. "Did you say what I think you did?"

He looked into lavender eyes before smiling happily. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up, towering over her. "How does it feel to kiss a boy?"

She grabbed the back of his neck bring his face down to her level. "You really don't value your life?"

He frowned. "You didn't answer the question?"

She smirked. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He scoffed. "N-" Before he could get the word out she crashed her lips to his. It took half of a second for Sasuke's brain to completely shut down.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliffy Baby! Not a cliffy but kind of a cliffy. Anyway, review! Next chapter should be MIGHTY interesting.**


	6. Help Me?

Switched Situations

**Author Note: I don't know about anyone else but I can't stand these new dumb filters Fanfiction wants to add! *rubs temples* It's so annoying, I want specific characters not everybody! Goodness, alright chapter 6. *growls***

Chapter 6 – Help Me?

.

.

.

This wasn't _her_ first kiss. It honestly wasn't.

It wasn't even _her_ first kiss with a girl.

It was, however, _her_ first kiss with _herself_. It was strange. No other words were coming to mind. He stood there while softer lips moved over his. A simple, more reasonable thought would have been to snatch away and fight her.

She violated his personal space.

One thing that was more off than the fact that he _didn't_ snatch away as the fact that she had initialed the kiss in the first place.

Was _he_ comfortable kissing himself?

Now that should have pulled them away. He was sure he had to be in a state of shock. There was no way this was happening, no way.

Suddenly a jolt of pain racked their abdomen. They fell to the floor clutching the aching mid-section for dear life. He gritted his teeth from crying out. Hinata tried to uncurl only to have the same stabbing pain to ripple in their bodies.

"Ah!" Sasuke hissed trying to stand but the pain caused his legs to be powerless. It felt like a pulled muscle that started from the heart to navel.

Hinata was in the fetal position. Sasuke tried to cover his scream as the pain spread throughout their bodies. Sasuke gritted his teeth looking over at the silent raven haired girl. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Sasuke!" He bit through the fire that laced around his veins. "Sasuke!"

Her back arched almost all the way up then laid still. Sasuke was close to having a panic attack. He put his hands on her chest. There was a barely audible beat. He surged his chakra into her body. The pain faded into a dull throb. He wiped the lost tear from the corner of his eye with his shoulder. "Sasuke…" He heaved. "Be okay…"

Her eyes closed tightly. He pushed more chakra into her body. "Sas-"

She bolted up. "Ah!" She held her chest. "What w-was that?" She muttered rubbing her head.

He shook his head. "I… I don't know." Onyx eyes found the floor. He closed his eyes. He was scared, terrified even. _Sasuke_ could have died. He looked up at him. "A-Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah…"

His hands were in tight fists on his side. "Good." He muttered. "I…"

Hinata shifted slightly. "One kiss and you're in love?"

His eyes hardened. "W-Why do you have to do that?! Now!" He yelled. "I thought you were dying."

She pressed down on the couch, pushing herself up. "Well, one thing I can tell you," She rubbed the area where his hands had once been. "Your refusal to die almost tops Naruto's."

He huffed. That was probably as close as _she_ was going to get to a compliment. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She laid on the couch. Opal eyes drifted to his shaking form. "Have you used too much chakra?"

He gave a lazy shrug. "I can't control it."

She nodded. "Aa."

He all but threw himself on the couch. "Don't touch me again, please." He whispered.

"You're going to pass out." She offered letting her eyes rest on his still shaky form. "Take my chakra, you've given me more than enough."

It was true, he barely had enough energy to push himself in the sitting position. Any other time he would have taken the offer but it was the stubborn side of _her_ heart that was stopping him from getting the help that he probably needed.

She kissed him.

It was so out of character, it was frightening.

He looked over slowly at her. "W-We should found out about that…" That pain that shot through both their bodies. He really didn't want her to touch him. Not now, not ever.

"Honestly, what does she know?"

Onyx eyes lowered to the wooden floor. He had faith in Tsunade but… this was getting serious and she still didn't have any answers. They didn't have time. He looked at his large palms almost becoming normal to see them instead of her usually dainty hands.

The headache that was pounding against his skull wasn't helping.

"She knows more than us," He countered. "We should go." He stood until a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned his body to look at the offending hand. Her eyes were hard but the frown didn't seem too real.

"Just rest." She muttered.

"I'm fine!" He snatched away. "I don't… I do-" Then just like that the headache subsided and was followed by darkening vision until the world around him faded.

.

.

Hinata stared at the fallen man. She was tired and really didn't feel like picking him up. She frowned at the weakness that he was showing. The _Hinata_ that _he_ knew was tougher than this bag of emotions. Her pure will to spite him was interesting. Not this, 'I cry about everything.'

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke perched on the roof of a small village looking at the fading glow of the sunset. They had to escort some loser ambassador to the next village over for a convention or something. Whatever happened after he arrived there safely was none of his concern._

"_Sir," A annoyingly meek voice broke him out of his quiet wonderland. "Tuki-sama has arrived to the others but requested we stay another night."_

_He stood up, not bothering to look at her. "We will leave tonight."_

"_But sir, we could use the rest, no?"_

"_No," He bit out. "If you wanted to rest you should have stayed at home."_

_Silence ensued much to Sasuke's desires. The sun had completely faded. "I understand that sir but-"_

_He looked around to find the woman not wearing her mask correctly but off to the side. "If you need rest then take it." He took a step. "Take as many as you need."_

_Her full lips curved down at what he was suggesting. "I was looking out for the team." She squared her face so she wouldn't frown anymore._

"_Your job is to look out for enemies," He frowned. "Learn what your role is, Hyuuga." She had the mind to attack him there and he probably knew that by her ever-so slight chakra flare. He smirked turning on his heels. "As an ANBU you should learn how to control your emotions."_

"_I have control."_

"_Your first mission and look at you," Yet his back was to her. "Being a __**burden**__." He felt the flare again but paid no mind. _

"_It would be foolish to not take the offer." She tried ignoring the slight pang to her heart._

"_What did I say?" He watched the dark blue bathed sky. Irritation laced his voice. She walked up to him._

"_Uchi-"_

"_Be ready at five, we will be departing." He looked down before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

.

.

.

She sighed and began to absently kick the limp body. "Wake up," She grumbled as the body started to curl over. "Get the hell up." She commanded a little louder.

He groaned, rubbing his head. "W-What happened?"

"You passed out from exhaustion."

He blinked a few times before lying on his back. "Ah." He bit his lip. "Sorry…"

Maybe she should have been more considerate considering the fact _why_ he was exhausted in the first place but the strong Uchiha pride than ran through _his _veins wouldn't it. "Here," She offered her hands which he slowly took.

A cool rush fell over her body, sending chill bumps everywhere. Her opal eyes lifted to onyx ones as they exchanged chakra. She wouldn't admit it out loud but this felt better than anything she felt in a long time.

After they finished Sasuke sat on the couch quietly. Hinata wouldn't have mind it if it wasn't so awkward. "Why?" He spoke.

She regrettably looked over. "Why what?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" It came out so low that she barely caught it.

Hinata nodding slowly before looking at the random vase that sat on the coffee table in front of them. She let the question sit in the air. She really didn't have a motive doing it. She got nothing out of it. There was no objective. She looked over with cold lilac eyes.

"I wanted to."

It seemed like the answer itself confused him highly. "You kissed yourself."

She shrugged. "You suck at it."

His face brightened. "I… I don't feel comfortable kissing myself!"

She smirked. "Oh?"

He nodded. "It's just weird…"

"It was the point," Was it? "Why would I do it if I knew you would enjoy it?" She questioned turning back to the vase.

"Oh." He stood. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade."

"What did I say?" She frowned.

He turned to her. "Honestly, I don't care."

"Is that so?" She stood looking up at him. "When have you been to be the one to disobey rules?" He swallowed and steppe back. Hinata took notice and stepped up. "Or has someone broken you?" His eyes widen for a moment.

"You kissed yourself but I'm the broken one?"

Hinata blinked a few times. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm going to see Tsunade."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay?" She looked at the flustered man.

"Okay."

She put a hand on her hip. "Then leave." She walked in the back room without another glance.

.

Sasuke figured out that Tsunade was away in another village again and that the gang was getting together. Naruto managed to get grumpy Hinata to come along, even Shino showed up. They sat at the wide circled table.

Ino smiled. "So, how is everyone?"

They went around the table listening to each other's day or week even an interesting event. Hinata drank another glass of liquor. Getting drunk was one of _his_ favorite past times. At the age of eighteen it was legal to drink in Konoha, Hell if they could die for the village they should be allowed to drink. She didn't bother thinking about the fact that _Hinata_ was seventeen, it didn't seem important at the time.

Because _he_ was eighteen.

Sasuke watched _her_ body intake alcohol. Naruto was rambling about a mission they couldn't go on because of their 'little' problem. Sakura hit him for bragging. Kiba leaned forward, already drunk off his ass.

"Hey – Hinata-chan!" He slurred poking Sasuke's arm. Onyx eyes looked over. "How does it – feel to be – in that bastard's body!" He laughed.

He shrugged in response. Naruto held his stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh man, I keep forgetting!"

Sakura took another glass before poking Hinata. "Sasuke-kun, don't you hate it?"

All eyes were either on Sasuke or Hinata. Sasuke looked down at his tea. "I…"

"I hate it." She answered.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I agree."

She smirked. "Oh, Hyuuga you sound so hostile?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I wonder why."

She blinked a few times before resting in her seat again. _She_ hated coming to bars or dark eating areas in general. The room was small with a lot of full tables displaced everywhere. There was a bar with two bartenders. The walls were brick and the floors were a deep red color with many liquor and unthinkable stains.

The area was thick with the smell of smoke and mustiness.

It was annoying and was giving him a headache. He was sure Ino shouldn't be in environments like this but she refused to be a 'stick in the mud' because of her pregnancy. He looked over at Naruto and Kiba who were insanely drunk. Sakura had to be pushing her points. Shikamaru was asleep on the table. Chouji was eating the peanuts. Shino was sitting there with his arms folded while Hinata was taking in too much of the liquid.

He sighed before resting of the girl pouring the toxin in a cup. "Here." She slid a small glass over to him. "It will get rid of the headache." Sasuke looked up at the lilac girl.

"I'm seventeen." He spoke up over the rising music.

"But my body is eighteen." She glanced at the lonely glass.

He crossed his arms. "But my body is seventeen."

She smirked. "But I'm eighteen."

He blinked at her then down at the glass. His slender finger traced the rim before wafting it towards his nose. _She_ had never tasted liquor before. He brought the glass to his thin pinkish lips and drank the clear liquid before it felt like her chest was on fire. "Ouch."

She nodded. "Good?"

He rubbed his chest. "Uh…" He didn't know if his headache was easing or that his body was becoming lighter. Whatever it was, Sasuke's body was enjoying it and wanted more. Onyx eyes looked dimly at the tall bottle.

Hinata pushed another glass over but this time he snatched it and downed it feeling freer, less stressed and… different.

His took his time on the three one, valuing the taste.

By closing time, in which the owner had to kick the drunken teenagers out the bar. Naruto threw up instantly as the smell of fresh air hit him. Kiba tumbled over but nobody really cared.

They went their separate ways. Sasuke was staggering just to stand right. Hinata had her head down as they walked by the Sasuke's place. Sasuke stumbled into the entrance. "I'm… I'm drunk." He covered his face.

She walked to the cabinet. "Not yet." He was bewildered as she pulled out another tall glass of clear liquid. She walked over to him before settling down two cups. She looked over at the dull eyed Uchiha.

He gave her a goofy grin. "You're an alcoholic?"

She raised an eyebrow before pouring a glass. "Alcoholic, ne?" She gave him one. "It's stro-"

He took the entire glass to the head. She nodded slowly. So maybe _he_ was an alcoholic? Sasuke rubbed his chest. "Ah…" He gripped the fabric of the shirt.

"I told you." She sighed drinking her glass slowly, enjoying the sweet yet bitter taste.

"S-Sasuke?" He looked over. "What if we really don't change back?" He chuckled. "Will… we have to change our sexual preferences?"

She turned to him. "I'm not."

He groaned. "Oh man…" He pulled off his shirt. "It's hot."

Hinata looked at the empty glass. "It's time for you to go to bed."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I am."

She grabbed his wrist. "You're not." She pulled the heavy Uchiha to the back room.

"Were you practicing?"

She sighed. "For what?" She pushed him on the bed. He curled up and looked at her.

"If we don't get switched back then you'll have to kiss guys." He whispered as her eyes widened. "So, were you practicing?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm the quiet type of drunk so shut up."

He grabbed her arm. "Were you?"

"Yes." She bit out. "Now, shut up."

He nodded and 'zipped' his lips.

.

.

She stepped into _Hinata's_ house leaving the drunken fool to sleep.

Hinata sighed and walked into the bathroom. Her hands gripped the sink looking into the mirror. "I hate this." She peered deeper activating her Byakugan. _His_ chakra flow was little to none. She looked back into her own lilac eyes. They maybe had a few days left before the transformation was complete.

She touched her stomach. That pain was unbearable and _he_ had _his_ fair share of stabs. She turned around discarding her outer clothes. She turned back to the mirror. Even _he_ had to admit she honestly did have a fantastic body, not one for a ninja but for a woman.

She was…

She touched her collarbone and gripped her arm, rolling her head around before letting her long navy hair down. She brought her dainty fingers up to the first bra strap. "Stop this!" She whispered bringing her hands down. She closed her eyes.

Getting drunk was NOT a good idea.

She opened her eyes again. Her heartbeat sped up as she pulled the thin strap down revealing smooth pale skin. If _Hinata_ walked in right now, _she _would flip out. She took a deep breath and pulled down the next one. Her eyes never left the ones in the mirror.

With a simple movement the bra was on the floor. She brought a hand up to her collarbone again and skimmed over the exposed skin. "This is wrong, right?" She muttered.

_Sasuke_ _was a man and any man that had eyes would want to just touch the ex-heiress and here he was in her body. He was looking in the mirror so it was like he was just touching her, in a twisted way. He wondered if she was as innocent as she acts. Out on missions she was tough, a silent killer._

At home she was exposed just like now. The sadist in Sasuke wanted to…

She hands went down the valley down to her navel. "Ah…" Her nails grazed over the skin beneath her navel before absently gripping the hem of her pants.

.

Sasuke stirred in his sleep letting out a long moan. "Ah…" He rubbed his chest absently, feeling over the muscles. "Mmm…" Onyx eyes opened slowly looking around the room. He yawned with a heavy hangover. He rubbed his forehead and went looking through the empty house looking for Hinata.

He walked down the hallway and froze. His whole body heated up. "What?" He looked down at his shirtless body. He blinked a few times before feeling that annoying hardening. "Right now?" He growled trying to push it down.

Well, that was painful.

He groaned in frustration. The stupid heating feeling wouldn't leave. "I'll ask Sasuke." He went outside and the feeling got worst and so did his 'little' …well, not so little problem. He walked across the street almost staggering.

He quickly found the keys and opened the door with trembling hands. His heart was racing and pants were growing increasingly tight. He pushed his back against the door trying to calm down. His head hung, now he was panting. "P-Please stop…" He whispered to his throbbing groin.

He pushed himself off the wall, trying to keep his tent down. A shock went through his body, this time it wasn't painful…

He narrowed his eyes.

It was sexual.

.

Hinata bit her lips. How did something that felt so good was so wrong? She smirked. If she curved her finger as so-

She threw her head back against the bathroom door, riding out the amazing feeling. A long moan came from her lips and… and from outside the door. She eyes widened. "Shit…" She whispered trying to clean up the rather 'sticky' situation she was in.

There was a heavy knock. "What?" She cursed herself for not controlling her voice. The knock was quickened.

"Open the door." Sasuke voice boomed through. Before she could reach for the doorknob it busted open. Hinata half excepted for him to lash out at her for technically violating her body. His eyes were crimson and spinning.

"Hi-" He walked up to her with a frown then grabbed her face. "What are yo-" He crashed his lips down on hers with so much force her back hit the counter. He grabbed the back on her neck. Her eyes widened at the fiery contact his skin made.

He felt like walking fire. He pulled away, huffing. "You're naked." He muttered. Her lips were swelling from the contact.

"I can explain." She started.

He shook his head against her then rested his head in her shoulder. "It hurts a lot," He directed her hand to his throbbing muscle. "Help me fix it?"

.

.

.

**Author Note: It's the weekend and that means a new update! Ta-daa! Whoa, I was like… Naughty Sasuke touching Hinata like that! Then I was like… whoa… their feeling each other's emotions (spoiler)… damn, damn, DAMN! Next chapter should be really awkward.**

**Sorry about any mistakes and review my loves!**


	7. A Touch

Switch Situations

**Author Note: I was going to have this long ass Author Note but then I was thinking: "Kia keep it simple." And so, if you have any questions about the story just PM me or something, seriously. Nothing bites my yams more than a Guest reviewer with a question and I can't reply.**

**So, any questions… just PM, I'll reply.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7 – A Touch

.

He didn't really know what it was…

The loud moaning, the groping or the doorbell but whatever it was, it pulled them apart in milliseconds. Sasuke jumped back, rubbing his face trying to calm down his heart. Hinata's head was towards the ground holding the bridge of her nose. She looked up and in a raspy voice, "Sorry…"

Onyx eyes took in the scene before him. Yet, nothing but the sound of panting left his lips. She closed her eyes and started again. "Something happened…"

He turned away from her. "I…" He looked down at his palms. It was like fire was running through every part of his body, like a strong current was pulling him towards her. Even apart and not facing her… he felt the incredible urge to grab her again.

Hinata put on a shirt absently. Even the fabric of the shirt bothered her skin. It was annoying. She held her head trying to figure out exactly what happened. NEVER would 'Sasuke Uchiha' stoop to such lows!

Occasionally

"I'll answer the door…" She barely caught the words before he slipped out.

"Fuck," She touched her lips.

.

Sasuke opened the door revealing a confused looking Naruto. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" He blinked a few times before continuing. "You look a bit out of it."

"S-Sorry…" He rubbed his neck.

He grinned. "Great news! Baa-chan is back and ready to start the testing!" His excitement faded seeing the man before him look hesitant. "Aren't you happy, Hinata-chan?"

He frowned, laying a protective hand over his heart. This feeling…

He turned seeing Hinata leaning against the hallway doorframe. Her lips pressed into a thin frown and arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed at the blond before pushing herself off. "What did you say?"

The corner of his lip twitched. "Baa-chan is back."

She nodded slowly. Sasuke cut his eyes over at the smaller girl. Why wasn't she feeling this? Onyx eyes drifted towards blue ones before completely tuning them out. It was a tight, heart-squeezing feeling. It wasn't bad but in no way good.

Like… possessive, very possessive.

"Well Hinata?"

He blinked at them. Hinata sighed. "Come on, we should get going."

.

.

Tsunade sat at her desk as the teens came in. "Still on the flip side?" She joked only nobody laughed. She shrugged and laid out a scroll. "I believe I have the trick." She stood.

They walked to the desk. The scroll was huge and full of complicated signs. "Can you do this?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade smiled. "I have been practicing," They all looked at her before she sighed again. "For a day or so – But hey, I got it!"

"We hope." She mumbled.

"Nonsense," Tsunade clapped her hands. "It says that it will put you into a coma for a few minutes," They nodded. "Or hours… days… you know."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "D-Days?"

"Or months, but I mean… you'll be in your body." She smiled as if being stuck in a coma was fun. "You can decline and just live thi-"

"No." They all but yelled at the woman. Hinata stepped up. "Do whatever it is."

Amber eyes narrowed at opal ones. "Seems to me a few things have changed since we last checked in." The raven haired teens froze. She pressed her palms to the desk before leaning forward, letting a playing smirk dance across her features.

Sasuke was visibly turning red and Hinata remained as impassive as a human could. Naruto looked back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. "W-We…"

She raised a hand at the fidgeting Uchiha. "I know what it is," She crossed her arms over her ample chest. Sasuke clenched his fist beside himself and Hinata stiffened even more. "Your emotions have merged."

Naruto gasped. "What!?"

She closed her eyes ignoring to loud blond. "You're in synced with each other."

"H-How?" Sasuke asked.

She shrugged. "I do wish we could study this more but… seems like the process has sped up incredibly." She tapped her chin. "You at least had another week or two before showing signs like this."

"But we don't!" Hinata gritted out. "Let's go," She looked over at Sasuke. "Would you, for everything good in this world, stop that before your heart explodes?" She snapped.

He stepped back out of shock. "I can't help it!" He snapped back.

She looked at the older blonde. "What are we waiting on?"

She nodded. "Eat well tonight I will have everything set up in the morning."

"Morning?" The Byakugan user growled.

She nodded. "I must prepare." She sat down. "Try not to do anything stupid to speed it up anymore."

Sasuke wrung his hands. "What if it happens?"

"The longer it will take your souls to detach from the current body to the original."

The room was silent and therefore she dismissed them. They walked quietly back to Sasuke's house leaving Naruto because he had a mission he had to go on later that night.

They sat on the couch looking at each other. Sasuke's eyes casted to the floor and Hinata's closed with her face upward.

"Sasuke…" She grunted for him to continue. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know." She rubbed her temples. "I just want to be in my body." He nodded. He looked at her. He wanted to talk about what happened earlier. What was that and why was… "You should go to the doctor."

He blinked. "What?"

"You must have a heart disorder."

"No, I was just thinking."

"Then think with your mind but heart, it's annoying."

He frowned. "How can you feel what I am feeling but I can't feel your emotions?"

She smirked. "I am in complete control of my emotions." His eyes narrowed at the girl. She crossed her legs. "What's wrong, Hyuuga? Your heart beat just skipped."

He folded his arms. "I feel it this morning…" She raised an eyebrow. Sasuke wavered for a moment seeing the smirk of her face twitch. "I felt…"

"What did you feel?" She pulled at the ponytail on her head. "Are you sure it was not your own feelings?"

"I don't feel that way." He spoke firmly. "It's not in my nature."

"And what was the feeling?"

He frowned. "Possessiveness."

Hinata's eyes seemed to have dulled. "Are you saying I'm possessive?"

"I am only telling you what I felt."

She stood. "What do you expect? It's my body. I would WANT to possess it back." She frowned more. "How dare you even-"

"You're lying." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath. "You're lying. Your heart beat skipped at the word… maybe you have a lying disorder, Uch-" Before he could get the words out she had the front of his shirt in her fist.

"Shut up, after tomorrow… you better believe your time on my squad will be a… memorable one." She gritted out to him. "Am I lying now?" He just stared at her before shaking his head. She smirked before coming closer to his face. "I'll make a real ninja out of you." She let go and walked to the hall.

"What about earlier?"

She froze. "I don't know what happened to this body."

"You… I asked you not to touch me – my body." He glared at her. "I asked yo-"

She turned to him. "Honestly," She started. "I looked into the mirror and it happened." She didn't bothering hiding anything. Of course, **he** had the thought in **his** mind but had no intentions on doing anything. **He** wasn't a pervert by any standards.

Sasuke didn't know what bothered him more was the fact that she was telling the truth or the fact she clearly had no will to fight it. Did she? He rubbed his head. "Fire…" He mumbled.

She shifted on the other foot. "What about it?"

"That's what it felt like… like fire."

She gave a curt nod. "I felt that too."

He stood up walking over to her. "That was… disgusting." He muttered. "I'm going to sleep in my home tonight."

"Aa."

He nodded and turned before a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to lilac eyes. "What Sasuke?" She stared at him for a long minute. People didn't like most Hyuuga because of their eye color or lack of it. He never noticed how strange they really were. The navy from her shirt reflected off her eyes giving them a dull blue hue.

"Nothing." She let go and walked into the backroom.

Sasuke stood there trying to recollect himself before leaving. "How strange?"

.

.

"Now, you understand the risk in doing this right?" Tsunade stood in between the two hospital beds. They nodded not bothering to look at each other. There was no need because Hinata knew from the thumping inside her head that Sasuke was terrified. "I have to go over them for obvious reasons."

Again they didn't speak just nodded. She looked back and forth from one clipboard to another. "Nothing could happen," She looked at Hinata. "You could switch back…" She glanced over at Sasuke. "Or it could easily glue your souls to its current body."

"Are you finished?" Hinata stared at the ceiling.

"Fine, do you understand Hinata?" She touched the boy's arms. He quickly nodded. She gave a reassuring squeeze before Shizune, Sakura and other doctors came in. Two nurses went on each side of them holding their limbs down.

Hinata looked over. "Hyuuga," She called out. Onyx eyes looked back at lavender ones. She took a deep breath. "Listen to my heart." He blinked a few times before she turned her head back to the ceiling. He closed his eyes trying not to focus on the people strapping him down.

He focused on the small, steady heartbeat that was beating against his own wild one. He took a deep breath before that's all he heard in his ears.

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

He gritted his teeth as a bright light took over his vision.

.

.

.

_She fell on a cold, rocky floor with a thud. She groaned rolling over seeing spots of darkness before the smell of freshwater and mountain filled her scenes. She moved her fingers lightly over the bumpy floor that was the cause of her aching back._

_She moved a hand to her eyes, rubbing them lightly before pushing herself up. Her throat felt constricted and dry. Her eyes looked at the dirty, dainty fingers in her view._

_They were hers! It worked! It…_

_She brought her hand up to the sun light that pierced through the moist cave. She was transparent… but…_

_She stood up trying to readjust to being her normal height. A dry cough came up as she tried walking towards the brightness that waited for her at the end. She crept along the wall, using her hands as a guide._

_Light broke through and blinded her for a while, yet there was nothing there. It was gray nothingness. She covered her mouth looking at this place. Turning, there was nothing. _

_Up, nothing._

_Down, nothing._

_Nothing!_

_She held her head before stepping out on the edge of the cave. She closed her eyes._

_There was no air, no direction. _

_She was virtually dead._

_Where was Sasuke? For the first time, she actually wanted to hear the sound of his voice. She moved her foot to the end. If she was 'dead' could she die again? Would she just fall? She touched her throat and screamed._

_Nothing._

_She covered her muted mouth. She tried again and again._

_Nothing._

_She moved her other foot to the edge and jumped. This time she did fall, slowly._

_She was floating. Silly her, she was a soul and souls… didn't have body weight. She floated in the gray matter for what felt like forever. What time was it? How did sh-_

_**Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump**_

_She froze hearing the steady beat of… of Sasuke's heart! She pulled a smile to her face and floated towards the drum of his heart. She closed her eyes listening to it._

_._

_He huffed silently looking around at this empty world. He could get used to this. No Naruto yelling, no Sakura… period._

_No Hinat-_

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_He frowned. Only one person has that uneven heartbeat. He refused to look at her but his stupid soul-body floated towards the noise. He inaudibly sighed. What… if they are souls then they don't have heartbeats._

_Were the souls drifting back to the wrong body? If he was hearing Hinata's heart that only meant she was hearing his and was going to go right back into his body._

_He rolled on his stomach and swam through the nothingness following the unsteady beat. As the beating got so loud he couldn't think properly he saw Hinata floating happily to a light red orb. His eyes widen then glanced at the blue orb with her heart beat throbbing out of it._

_He yelled but nothing came out. His heart beat quickened at the attempt. She floated back and looked over. She floated over to him. He was waiting…_

_Not like they didn't have the time in the world._

_She was now in front of him with a smile. He pointed to the red orb and pointed at himself. She looked back and worth before pointing to the blue one then at herself. _

_He nodded looking back at the orbs. They were huge and throbbing then there was a bright golden rod connecting them. Sasuke looked at it with anger._

_It must be the seal placed on them._

_He pointed at the rod. She nodded and they both got on the sides of the right orbs just in case it sucked them in when they floated towards the rod._

_It wasn't as thin as Sasuke thought. Hinata reached out to touch it. Vibrations were sent throughout her body. Sasuke glanced over and touched it. His whole body trembled with the mixing of their heartbeats._

_She never felt something so out of control but so... peaceful._

_He pointed to the middle and there was a sealing glued to it. They both floated over and grabbed an edge of it. They both pulled it off. It dissolved in their hands. _

_Suddenly the world around them started to quake. Hinata eyes widened when her body started to be pulled away. She was shaking her head as the invisible wind pulled her back into a vortex. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand._

_Her mouth was opened as if she was screaming. Her hair was whipping around her face as her tried tightening her grip on him. He held onto the large rod with dear life. Her feet lifted up, as did the rest of her body. She gripped onto his wrist with both hands._

_He gritted his teeth as his own feet started to move. He looked behind her into the black hole at that was sucking the gray world into it. The orbs stayed solid and the rod held strong in place. _

_He pulled back but the vortex got stronger. She was crying silent tears when her hands started to slip. He didn't have any power in this world._

_He looked into the eye of the black hole and saw…_

_He felt her hands move down his._

_If he let go, she would die. It was that simple. He glanced at his orb. He could try to…_

_Her hands were gripping his wrist and slipping more._

_He couldn't throw her to hers, it was impossible._

_She nails dug into his palms. He looked at her. She was sobbing now, probably telling him not to let go. He shook his head._

_He would have to let go. He took a deep breath, her eyes widen at him._

_With a smirk he let go._

_It was the only way._

_Her lavender eyes were huge when he let go of the rod and grabbed her hands with both of his. They flew back into the darkness. The vortex spun them at an inhumane speed. Sasuke moved his hands up her arm. She wrapped her arms around him._

_Then a white noise busted through the silence._

_After waking up in a white world, Sasuke looked over at his side. Hinata was still out cold and their hands were still intertwined. He sighed but this time he heard it. "Hyuuga…" He nudged her._

_She coughed and sat up. "S-Sasuke?"_

_He sighed. "We are still souls." He motioned to their transparent bodies. _

_She choked on a sob. "Y-you saved me…"_

_He looked into the whiteness. "We are a team," He looked at her again. "I'm your captain."_

_She looked at him. "B-but… you c-could have…"_

"_A captain job is to protect those under him." He lifted their hands. "Just a part of the job."_

"_Thank you."_

_He nodded helping her stand. "Have you happened to see our bodies?"_

_She shook her head and looked down at their hands. "Sasuke, our-" He dropped them like snakes. She wrung her hands. She looked around…_

_Nothi-_

"_There it is!" She pointed to the red and blue dot in the distance._

"_Yeah, it-" Before he could finish they were suddenly standing in front of them. The rod looked a lot thicker._

"_I thought it was the seal…" She looked at him to the rod._

"_Hn," He crossed his arms. He did too. He looked at the large red orb oozing with his chakra. "Home sweet home." He looked over at Hinata staring happily at her orb. "See you on the other side."_

_She nodded. They took a deep breath before walking into them._

.

.

.

Sasuke shot up, breathing hard. "Ah…" He held his head. He looked up at the white hospital walls before relaxing taking in the normal feel of his body. He reeked of lavender.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up to see Sakura. She looked hysterical. "Un," he grunted.

Her eyes watered. "Oh kami!" She hugged him. "We thought you died!" She cried in his chest.

He didn't have to energy to push her off so he closed his eyes. "How long were we out?"

She wiped her tears. "Six weeks…"

"Six?" He coughed rubbing his throat. She gave him a glass of water. "It felt like an hour."

She smiled. "Well, I'm happy you're alive and well." He nodded slowly letting the cold liquid run down his throat. He felt a slight, not painful jolt right under his heart. He absently touched the spot. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

He sighed. "Hinata…"

She moved so he could see the stirring girl. She groaned and curled up. "Mm?"

He smirked. "Wake up."

Opal eyes peeked open at the duo. "Ano…" She yawned then froze looking at her hands. "It worked!" He nodded. She covered her face. "Oh kami… it worked!"

Sakura nodded. "I'll get Tsunade." She quickly left the room.

Hinata grabbed the water beside her stand. She looked at the clear content before at him. "Tha-"

"We've been out for six weeks."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, I-"

The door swung up revealing Naruto. "Are you back to normal, huh?!" He yelled causing them to wince. "I am so glad!" He smiled. "Hinata is Hinata and Sasuke is Sasuke… the world is balanced again!" He nodded until Tsunade pushed him out the way. "Ah…Baa-chan!"

"Shut up," She smiled at the raven hair teens. "How was it?"

"Eventful." Sasuke muttered. Hinata nodded. The memories fresh in her mind.

"Anything strange happen?" She asked.

Hinata touched the area under her heart. "Lady Tsunade… there was…"

Sasuke moved his feet to the floor. "While there, our bodies took the shape as orbs."

She nodded. "I suppose it's normal."

Hinata sat her cup down. "There was a golden rod connecting our bodies…"

Tsunade smiled… a bit too knowingly. "We'll take later," She crossed her arms. "For right now, get some rest you'll need it."

.

.

.

**Author Note: It seemed like I was never going to get finished with this chapter and I couldn't wait until the weekend to update again! So, for being so darn awesome I updated early! School has me on a tight schedule but I won't let THE MAN keep me down!**

**Anyway, review my love-bunnies!**


	8. Back to Un-Normal

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Honestly, I'm so glad they are back in their own bodies. So much easier this way… anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8 – Back to Un-Normal

.

.

.

She wasn't necessarily avoiding him but **definitely**__wasn't looking for him. She sat in her windowsill watching the rain tap lightly on the glass. She wasn't in the best mood lately either. Her body wasn't the right fit anymore, like he had stretched and tweaked with it. She let out her thousandth sigh today.

She ran a lazy hand through her navy tresses before standing up and walking to her bed before falling face down. She groaned and rolled over looking at her ceiling. "You're an ANBU for Kami's sake!" She rubbed her temples in a slow circular motion.

"You can't avoid your captain." She sat up grazing the space under her heart. She grumbled in annoyance. They prodded Tsunade behind the reasons of the stupid golden rod they saw. She, as only Tsunade could, gave a half-assed answer and shooed them out.

"It connects you." Hinata mocked the blonde woman. She rolled her eyes and walked through the house hearing the thunder pound throughout the village. Just as she turned to boil some water for some much needed herbal tea, the doorbell rang. She stared at the door before activating her Byakugan.

She saw Ino leaning against the door, rubbing her swollen belly. Hinata went to open the door. The blonde turned to her with a bright smile. "Shitty weather, huh?"

"I like the rain." The raven haired girl let her friend in. Ino took off her rain coat before taking a seat on the couch. "Why are you out in the rain?"

Ino smacked her teeth. "Of course you like the rain, your hair doesn't turn into a frizzy mess!" She crossed her arms.

Hinata smiled at Ino antics then asked her if she wanted tea. "Ino, why are you here?"

She nodded. "Why do I need to have a reason to come over and see my friend?"

Hinata stared at the blonde woman. "You were just complaining about your hair."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to talk." She sat on the couch with her, glancing at the bulge under her thin gray shirt. "Do you want to touch it?"

Hinata eyes widened. "Oh no! W-what do you want to talk about?"

Ino leaned up thumping her nose. "It's okay to be girly," Hinata stared at her questioningly causing Ino to grin. "What Sasuke doesn't know won't hurt him."

Hinata rubbed her sore nose before leaning back. "What does he have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "All I know is…" She paused after hearing the whistle of the pot. Hinata pushed a strand of hair behind her hair before getting up to fix the tea.

After fixing the tea and hearing Ino beat around the bush. "Ino please, what do you know?"

Ino groaned. "It's not about what I know," She frowned. "It's about what I don't know!" Hinata flinched at her raising voice. "I hate hearing thing through the great vine…" Hinata gave her a smirk. She smiled before scoffing. "When it involves my friends!" She threw her arms up.

Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And what is it that you had to find out?"

"For one that you two switched back!" Hinata nodded. She could see the problem there. "Then I hear about this adventure you and the ice cube had!"

Hinata giggled. "Ice cube?"

She nodded. "I'm not going to lie, he is a great captain BUT he is a pain in the ass! Thank Kami for working ovaries!" She pointed at her stomach. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the mini rant. "I know he is extra hard on you because of Naruto, sorry."

Hinata furrowed her brows. "Because of Naruto?"

Ino blinked before faking a yawn. "Oh… it's getting late!" She stood up. "I shou-" Hinata grabbed her wrist. The blonde pouted. "Let's pretend I didn't say anything. You know, stress is bad for the baby."

"Then tell me the truth." Ino couldn't hold water with a bucket.

Ino sighed. "You know how much I HATE gossiping," She grinned widely and sat down. "I heard that the only reason why Sasuke was… or is so hard on you because you basically look up to Naruto."

"W-What?"

She nodded. "When I told them about my replacement, you know, you. You should have seen the look on his face," She threw her hands in the air. "Priceless!"

"It's because of Naruto?"

Ino shrugged. "That's what I heard… but you know," She smiled. "Let me tell you to secret of getting off of the Uchiha's radar, are you listening?" She whispered. Hinata moved closer to the blonde. "Alright the secret is to get on it."

Hinata moved away. "That's so stupid."

Ino gasped. "Hinata!"

She shrugged. "I thought it was something cool."

Ino giggled. "I'm serious! He can't stand to being smothered, it worked for me." She tapped her chin. "And be submissive, he wants to be in control but wants to break you. You can't break something already broken."

"Ino-"

"Fighting him makes it worst I'm telling you."

Hinata closed her eyes as Ino went through a list of ways to Piss Sasuke Off to what was going on in the village. She was starting to believe the whole reason why the blonde came over was the trick her into listening to gossip. Nothing Hinata cared about.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "It stopped raining." She blurted out.

Ino pouted. "You're kicking a pregnant woman out?"

She hugged her tightly. "Of course not," She smile. "I'm kicking my friend out." Ino grumbled and stood up. They said goodbyes and she left. Hinata rubbed her eyes ready to take a nap. She walked down the hallway feeling a constricting feeling under her heart. "Un?"

She rubbed the area continuing her walk into her room before pausing again. "Ow…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke I'm tired!" Naruto whined from a high branch holding his swelling arm.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pulling a kunai out of his side. "Are you not good for anything?"

The blond stomped his foot. "I am! You pulled me out the bed EARLY this morning to train ALL DAY! I'm hungry!"

"You need it."

Naruto jumped down, unfortunately in a puddle of water. He groaned trying to wipe the mud off of his pants. "If I catch a cold-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh like that fox is going to let that happen."

"I have you know that he isn't some sort of wizard!" He wiggled his fingers in Sasuke's face. "Besides," He turned with a pout. "He doesn't fix such _trivial_ things." Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling off his dirtied shirt. "What's that?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes traveled to where Naruto was pointing. Right below his heart was something like a scar or strange birth mark. "I don't know."

"Did I cut you?" Naruto grinned sadistically moving towards him.

Sasuke swatted his hand away. "No, idiot." He started to tend to his wound.

Naruto grabbed his backpack. "Hinata-chan made this ointment for stabs and stuff," He held out a small container. "I know she knows I don't need it bu-"

"I don't need it." He wrapped the bandage around his side.

"You should let Sakura heal you th-"

"I have had much wor-"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him like he grew another head. "Do you see how it feels to be cut off!?"

Sasuke smirked. "Didn't know you were so emotional."

Naruto stuffed the ointment back in his backpack. "I hope you get infected."

Sasuke pulled back on his shirt. "I'm the evil one?"

Naruto cracked a smirk. "Of course you are-" Sasuke paused for a moment his smirk faded into a deep frown. Naruto looked over. "Dude are you okay?"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah," He frowned. "When is our next mission?"

"Don't know, Baa-chan said she wanted you two in the village for a few more weeks."

Sasuke scoffed before walking off. "Old hag…" Naruto was yelling behind him but he didn't really care.

Sasuke ran over the roves to avoid any annoying pedestrians that felt the need to talk to him. He got to his apartment and glanced over at the apartment in front of his.

He hadn't seen the limited-meek girl in over…two weeks? Was she avoiding him? No, that would be crazy… but he wouldn't put it pass her. He wouldn't put a thing pass her. How dare she try to avoid her captain! He narrowed his eyes at the off-blue door across the street. He had every right, in his mind, to march over there and tell her a few things!

What was stopping him? Besides the throbbing on his side.

He squared his jaw and stalked over.

He knocked on the door before stepping back.

.

Hinata cursed in her head seeing the person of the other side of the door. She moved towards the door creaking it open just enough to see half his body. "Hi…" She made herself sound as sick as she felt.

His frown didn't waver. "What are you doing?"

She blinked. "Drinking tea…" She opened the door a little more. "Why?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know what exactly it is that you're feeling but it's annoying me." She blinked. His onyx eyes were dull but soul-sucking. She had enough soul-sucking for a life time.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She moved outside the door. "I felt something earlier," She rubbed the back of her neck taking in his attire. "Did you fall in mud?"

His eyes widened. "No."

She nodded. "You're hurt." She pointed to the gash torn out of his black shirt.

"Aa." He grunted. "Did you feel it?"

She glanced pass him. Nothing she wanted to do more than sleep the rest of the day away. "I just felt a constricting feeling." She shifted on her other leg. "What did you feel?"

"All I feel is your heartbeat."

"All the time?"

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Depends if I'm focused or not." She nodded. "Are you afraid?" He asked trying to hold down a smirk.

"Of what?"

He shrugged. "It just sped up."

She grabbed the doorknob. "Stop invading my personal space."

"Like I want to."

She turned her doorknob. "I have to go."

"Fine." He turned and walked across the street. He didn't fight the smirk as he walked into his house. He went right into his bathroom, removing his clothes and getting in the shower. He wasn't lying to her. He could clearly hear her heart instead of his if he wasn't paying attention to something.

It was annoying.

He couldn't believe Tsunade. No, take that back he knew THAT was Tsunade. She wouldn't tell them anything until they figured it out on their own. After he finished, he got out to look at himself in the mirror.

He frowned at his reflection before closing his eyes. A faint thumping started to beat against his ear drums. It was like music forever playing in his head. He wasn't fond of music and enjoyed the normal quietness in his head.

He worked hard to achieve such peace. Now, he was bothered by the sound of an irregular heartbeat. The curiosity about their situation was unfathomable to say the least. He held his temples hearing the crazed drum beat calm down.

Onyx eyes found the scar or mark that Naruto was speaking of. He stared at it as if it was going to start speaking to him. Sasuke didn't like not knowing, he didn't believe ignorance was bliss.

He was upset and took the time to train like mad.

He put on some clothes and padded to his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a lifetime. He closed his eyes and that's when the soft thumping got louder and finally seemed steadied out. He assumed she was asleep.

Before he could do another thing, he fell asleep.

.

.

.

Hinata jolted up from her sleep in a cold sweat. Her pearl eyes were wide and watery. She brought a hand to her mouth choking on a sob. She pulled her knees to her chest. She had been having the same dream for the past two weeks.

The same dream where Sasuke had let only her go this time.

She cursed under her breath trying to calm down. It wasn't real and he _**didn't**_let her go. If that was the case then why was her mind making up such scenarios. It all felt so real, but she wasn't seeing the dream through her own eyes but contrasting ebony ones.

She clutched her skull trying to alleviate the throbbing. She glanced up at her window that was being beaten by rain.

"I have to calm down…" She whispered. Surely Sasuke could feel her rapid heartbeat. She took deep breaths and laid back down.

"What the hell?"

Her body froze hearing a baritone voice in her doorway. She heard heavy footsteps before she was being yanked by her shoulders to look into crimson eyes. "I…"

His frown was hard. "What the hell is your problem?" He gritted out.

"N-Nothing!"

He let her go. "You woke me up," He stood up properly. "And it's nothing." She nodded trying to cover her body with the thin sheets that surrounded her. He rubbed his temples. "You're not good at lying."

"I'm sorry."

His eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. "You're sorry? I thought you were having a damn heart attack." She looked up at him before sighing. "Control yourself."

"Why are you – How did you get in here?" She whispered not wanting to start another fight with this man.

"Am I some common civilian? How do you think I got in?"

She chewed on her lip. "You can leave."

"What is wrong with you?"

She looked up. "Like you care."

He crossed his arms. "When it disturbs my sleeping pattern then yes I care." She pulled the sheets further up her body. "Would you stop that? You act as if I haven't seen you naked before."

Her face brightened and threw the sheets over her head, mumbling something completely incoherent. So what? It was the fact of the matter. She didn't want him to see her in pajamas. She didn't want him here in the first place. He gripped the cloth barrier and pulled it off her face. Her hair was a sweaty mess. His face soured looking at her. "Y-You can go."

He smirked. "Scared?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You're lying."

She frowned. "Go home."

He shrugged. "Answer my questions first," She looked up at him before sighing in defeat. "What do you feel?"

"I don't understand."

He groaned. "I hear your heartbeat, so what's your _superpower"_

She shrugged. "I…" What was it? She looked at him taking a seat on the edge of her bed if only to tease her further. His back was to her and head towards the floor. His pale skin seemed to even glow in the moon light even his hair had a tint of blue when he inhaled catching the light.

"You what?"

She touched the aching spot under her heart. "I suppose your emotions." She whispered.

Why did she feel so weak in his presence? She didn't stutter and blush this much since she was a child. She clenched her fist on her folded legs. "And what do you feel?"

She swallowed and closed her eyes. It was…warm, soothing like being cold all day and stepping out into the sun. She took a deep breath. "Peaceful."

He stood up. "Then next time instead of panicking like you just did," He turned to look at her. "Think of that. Calm yourself down." He stuffed his hands in his pajama pockets before walking out without another word.

She got up and ran into the living room. "Sasuke!" He paused before touching the door. She closed her eyes trying to think about what exactly she wanted to say. Nothing was coming to mind. All she knew was that the feeling radiating off his body was comforting.

"What?"

She didn't speak just soaked in his aura. He watched the shorter girl look pass him to the door, she didn't speak a word. Of course, she didn't really have to. The thumping against his ears told him she was calming down.

She shook her head. "Sorry…"

He turned away and left without another word. She stood there as the warm feeling left. She sighed. It was like that last time when she felt the NEED to be close to him. It had to be some sort of paradox. She didn't want anything to do with the rude 'ice cube' but that the same time she was attracted to him.

She paused. Not attracted to him! She turned walking back to her room. It was the kind of attraction with two opposite magnets. She sat in her bed trying to force sleep to come again.

"Better said than done."

.

.

Another few days went along and it was time to leave the comforts of her home. She was starting to feel suffocated. Sakura informed her it would be another week before she was allowed to go on missions again. She walked outside in the humid weather.

It had been storming for the past few days off and on. She smiled at the rush of cool wind. Nothing like an autumn wind to cheer the young Hyuuga up. She took to wearing her hair down enjoying the feel of everything. She walked along the road seeing puddles every now and then.

The childish urge to jump in them was coming along.

"Hinata-chan!" She looked up seeing Kiba and Akamaru running up to her. She gave a warm smile before being ambushed by greetings and hugs. "Kami, I'm glad you're back in your body!"

She nodded. "Me too…"

"You should come train with me, Shino and Akamaru like old times?" Kiba gave a toothy grin. She would love to go along and train with them but something was stopping her. She watched his eyes dull a bit. "Is it that Uchiha?"

She frowned. "No, Kiba… I just have a lot on my mind."

He pouted. "You always have a lot of your mind lately."

She touched his shoulder. "You would too if you were in someone else's body."

"I would have to agree with you there. I just hope everything can go back to normal." She nodded in agreement but didn't believe anything she was saying. She had a weird feeling nothing would be the same. She also wouldn't tell him that she could basically feel how the stoic man was feeling.

Something that many people wanted to do.

She wrapped her arms around herself with a small smile she excused herself from her ex-teammate. She walked along in the clearing, allowing her feet to carry herself anywhere.

She came to a small clearly that was occupied and smelt of burning wood. She scanned the area seeing nobody-

"What do you want?"

Her body froze feeling a very similar presence behind her. Very close, if was any closer he would be pressed against her. She didn't move a muscle. "I…"

"Train with me." He stepped around her.

Opal eyes finally reached onyx ones. "I don't-"

"Spar with me or get hit," He activated the Sharingan. "I don't care either way." He pulled out a kunai. Hinata slid back from her crazed captain.

She pulled out a spare kunai. Suddenly her peaceful walk turned into defending her heart from being stabbed. She mostly jumped out of his way. She wasn't a fool, they both knew he was much stronger than her. She flipped back and hit her back on a tree trunk.

Before she could move Sasuke was pressing a kunai to her neck. "You're no fun if you don't fight back."

She panted quickly holding his wrist from moving the kunai against her skin anymore. She twisted his wrist until the bone popped out. The forest erupted with his scream. She fell down and smirked.

She really hated genjutsu.

She was actually still standing there in the middle of the clearing and staring into the shadow which held a pair of spinning tomoes. She stepped back still feeling just as tired as she did in the genjutsu.

"You've gotten weaker." His deep voice echoed in the clearing.

"Oh?" She replied. "You tricked me."

"I could have killed you." He stepped into the sun rays.

She rubbed her temple. "You didn't."

He ran at her with a katana. She reached for her kunai but it wasn't there. Her eyes widened as the Uchiha swung his sword, she flipped out the way. "Were you looking for this?" He held up a kunai with a sadistic grin.

"You-" He threw it into the tree trunk behind him. She slid into the Hyuuga stance before activating her bloodline. "No weapons."

"No problem." He stuck his sword into the earth beside him and ran after her. She dodged a punch but didn't see the foot in her side coming. She gritted her teeth feeling the foot almost break her ribcage. She hissed at the pain and kneed him in the chest.

The air left his lungs before bouncing back up. "You're too slow." Sasuke chuckled grabbing her arm behind her back. "Move and it breaks."

She winced for a moment before quickly bringing her foot around making him lost balance. He pushed her into the ground. She yelped as he pulled her arm back. She felt him sit on her back chuckling darkly to himself.

She spiked her chakra burning the skin of his hand. When he let go she flipped them over. She grabbed his wrist before pushing right below his palm. His eyes widened at the pain that shot down his arms. "You… you…"

She panted with a smirk. She let go of his limbs. "Blocked your chakra." She finished for him. His hands were helplessly lying above his head. He tried moving his arms but to no avail. Everything for the shoulders up was numb. She smiled like a small child. "I won."

He grumbled something under his breath. "Whatever, fix it."

She smiled. "Why?"

He frowned. "Hyuuga, do as I say." She shrugged but obeyed the grumpy Uchiha. Instead of hitting her, his flexed his hands. "Alright if we're playing dirty." Before she could think right she was laying on her back with him looming over her.

"Get off!" She squirmed under his heavy body as he held her arms with one hand.

He smirked letting his tomoes revolve. "Now I'm going to fuck with your mind until you cry." Her eyes widened before closely tight.

"G-Get off!"

She heard him chuckling. "Look at me, Hinata." Her face soured as he pronounced her name wrong. It was the way he made the long-vowels short and vice versa. She felt his fingers try to pry her eyelids open.

"N-No…" She squirmed more then something soft moved over her cheek. She peaked her eyes open without a second thought. His lip was moving over her cheeks. "S-Sasuke…" She closed her eyes tightly again feeling the trespassing lips move to her chin.

"You're scared, huh?" He whispered in her ear. He really was fucking with her mind.

She was feeling a fire start under her skin. "I…" He smirked against her chin. "You…"

"You should stop acting as if nothing happened, Hyuuga." Her eyes opened looking into onyx ones. "Because it did," He grinned at her. "And you shouldn't forget I know how you look when you're turned on…"

Her face lit up. "Sir!" She turned away. Maybe she should remind him of his status and how utter wrong for this to be happening. He stared down at her almost bored but he didn't budge. "T-This is… isn't right!"

He pulled back only enough for her to see his whole face. "I've never been one to follow the rules."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oooooh! Sasuke! It's the weekend so here's the update! Ta-daa! Much needed SasuHina, honey! Review my loves!**


	9. She's On Fire

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Uh… hey… *waves* I just want to point out something before we get started and I hope it wraps everything up. I might flip Hinata out and in of OOCness but Sasuke is Sasuke to me. Snappy, Egoistical and Cruel… he will be all of those things so you really shouldn't expect him to beg for anyone's forgiveness and give Hinata candy and roses.**

**It's not happening here.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews my loves! Here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 9 – She's On Fire

.

.

.

She stumbled in the clearing.

Another genjutsu!

She rubbed her eyes before activating her Byakugan like she should have in the first place. Sasuke was still leaning against the charred oak tree. She huffed trying to rid herself of the expected blush on her face and the speed of her heart. He stepped out of the shadows giving a small sigh.

"Why are you here?" He stood at least three feet away from her.

She looked around trying to remember why exactly **was** she here? "I don't know." She muttered. Genjutsu or not, he was controlling it. "Could you not invade my personal space?"

His smirk twitched for a moment. "Me?" She nodded slowly almost questioning it herself. He walked up to her leaning over her head. His head was staring to cast a shadow on her face. Her body stiffed for a moment. "Fine." He stated before stepping back.

She watched him walk to the charred tree and rest his fist on it. She shifted on one leg when he started to beat on it. The tempo quickened and slowed.

His onyx eyes went from the burned tree to opal eyes before closing. He chuckled not missing a beat. "Your personal space?" He paused. "That's simple enough…" She took a step back feeling his aura darkened. "Not only can you feel my emotions," He crossed his arms. "Your heartbeat is etched inside of my head." He smacked his teeth. "And you want personal space?"

"It's not-"

"You're fault?" He finished. "You are invading my head," He stopped his pacing for a moment. "I have to be around a LOT of noise in order not to hear your annoying heart." He raised his hands to his face before covering his eyes. "It's driving me insane." He muttered.

"It's your fault…"

He looked up with crimson eyes. "My fault? This is my fault?"

"You should have just listened to me!" She yelled. He faltered for a second at her outburst. "You – You… it's all of your fault!" She brought her fist up to her temples. "You…"

He marched up to her. "I saved your life!"

"SO!" She pushed him. It was her most feeble push yet. "You didn't h-have to…" her voice broke. "I didn't ask to be on your squad…" She whispered. "I hate you so much." She tried pushing him again but to no avail.

He looked down at her trembling hands and moved away. "I don't think you fully understand what a captain's job is?" She turned away from him trying to wipe her face. "I don't care how you feel about me. I never have but you are a part of my team and it's my job to protect you with my life."

"I-"

He scoffed. "You think I didn't understand the entirety of that mission?"

She turned. "No, no I don't think you understood."

He smirked. "If you had stayed in that tree for another minute dozens of senbons would have shot at your blind spot."

"What?"

He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose. "He was jumping around to set up traps so we would have to come to the ground."

Memories flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened. "That's why you…"

"Were underground…" He sighed. "I saved your pathetic life."

She shook her head. That was…

He couldn't have known…

Did he know they were going to be switched?

He ran a hand through his hair. "So before you go thinking I was wrong and didn't listen to you just remember that." He turned walked to the decayed tree before swiftly picking up his bag and walking away. She turned around thinking about what just happened.

So he saved her almost three times without her even knowing. Was Sasuke the Bad Guy? She shook her head with a frown. He was still the bad guy but he had morals. She clutched her chest. Was she causing him that much stress? Listening to two heartbeats at once had to be nerve racking.

She sighed. Hopefully, he was so mad they wouldn't have to speak to each other for another month.

.

.

.

She spoke too soon because,

"Alright, I hope everyone has adjusted." Tsunade smiled. Naruto scratched the top of his head and proceeded to ask stupid questions. Hinata fixed her mask silently trying to keep her heartbeat at a slow enough pace. He looked impassively at the two bickering blonds. "SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

"But Baa-chan!"

"Stop calling me that you twerp!" She stood pointing at the door. "Get out!" Naruto huffed and stormed out. The older woman looked at the two raven haired teens. "Look, this is your first mission back in your body it's a very important escorting mission. The princess is waiting downstairs with Naruto as we speak."

Hinata nodded while Sasuke grunted.

She fixed her sleeve absently. "Is everything okay? I hope you can get this done… without causalities"

"No promises." Sasuke snorted.

.

Hinata didn't know what was more… upsetting, the fact that he didn't speak or look at her THE whole mission. Seriously, it was like he ignored her existence. Normally, she would have been grateful and would have thanked Ino for the advice if she wasn't so annoyed by the fact that HE really was ignoring her!

And that damn princess!

She was pretty… alright gorgeous.

That wasn't the whole problem! She was flirting back and forth with both of the boys. She couldn't even see their faces! She says looks doesn't matter it's what's on the inside before taking off their mask! Now, that has happened before on escorting mission but NEVER had it happened while she could feel Sasuke's emotions!

She thought Sasuke didn't like physical contact if he could help it. Yet, he was enjoying it THE WHOLE time. Hinata wanted to tell them to go get a room! She knew what this was.

Jealousy.

She was getting good at controlling her heart… kind of. At least, he didn't say ANYTHING to her for her to know or not.

She ran through the gate of the village and headed home. She didn't care that Naruto was calling for her. She needed to get home and rant openly. She was so upset she could barely open the door.

She slammed the door closed just as Sasuke arrived at his apartment. She didn't want to look at him or feel his confusion. Oh, like he didn't know!

You can't just prance around in a girl's body. Make it feel all these new sensations, make out in her body, give it back and… and just… do nothing! She gritted her teeth before driving her kunai into the wood of her wall. "Bitch…" She hissed.

Sasuke was an asshole!

And to top everything off, her body was craving him or at least that's how she was describing it. She wasn't even trying to find him yet with her eyes closed, Byakugan deactivated and chakra senses drained she could find him in a dark room.

Just like that day in the fucking clearing. She ripped the kunai out of the wall before plopping down on the couch. Great… "I hate him."

On the mission, it actually hurt to be a large distance away from him. It HURT! She clenched her fist. Like right now… at this very moment her body was on fire.

She was sure the furniture was starting to burn. She touched her neck only to find a thin coat of sweat. She went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. It felt like the water vapored before it got down her throat. She groaned holding her stomach. "Hot…"

.

Sasuke practically had his head in the freezer. His whole body was sweating for no damn reason. He went to the thermostat before setting it way lower than was safe. It seemed to get hotter. He went into the living room before kicking over random ass table that held a vase Sakura got him for a house warming gift. He huffed.

This was Hinata's fault.

He touched his chest. Her heart beat was out of control AGAIN. Sasuke Uchiha didn't like being hot.

He cursed under his breath. She hated him so damn much then why did she even bother to give notice to the princess. Hell, he was pretending to enjoy the girl's presence because it was a fucking mission not some date. He gripped his shirt before ripping it off like an animal. "Why is it so fucking hot?"

He was the uncontrollably urge to go over to her place and…

And what?

Why in the HELL was he was pulled to her. He would give that bitch, Tsunade a piece of his mind later. He grabbed a glass of water before the doorbell rang. He padded to the door seeing a panting Hinata. He hissed. "What the fuck do you wa-" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Make it stop, please." She whispered in his ear. He inwardly shuddered as her breath tickled his ear. He pulled her inside the apartment. She pressed her back to the door. "Sas-" He bit down on her neck. She pulled him closer before wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran her hands all over his bare chest and back. "What's happening?" She moaned in his ear.

"I… I don't know." He pried himself off of her neck. She grabbed his chin and crashed her lips down on his. He pushed her against the door. His nails dug into the wood, the burn felt so… right, now. He pulled off her shirt quickly.

"It's so hot." She whined. He carried them to the couch. She straddled his lap. He ran his hand up her back. His touch felt like fire against her skin. He ripped off her bra. Her hands gripped the back of the couch.

"Do you smell that?" He muttered.

She looked at her hands. They were literary burning the fabric of the couch. "S-Sorry…" She muttered. He cupped her mounds causing her to rip the fabric off in general. He chuckled sadistically at her features. She kissed his neck leaving burn marks down his pale skin. She gripped his pants buttons.

"Wait…" He stood up. She covered her chest. "You said you hated me."

She chewed on her lips. "I do… I really do."

"You're half naked… in my house." He strained saying.

"You're in pain." She offered the obvious.

He covered his mouth. "Not… Not touching you is… making it worst." He touched his chest. She stood up, pressing herself to him.

"Better?" What the hell? Mentally they were just fine but physically it was like their bodies were fighting for control over their minds and was winning.

He nodded. "Aa." He grabbed her chin before kissing her in a crazed frenzy again. He led her down the hallway. She pushed him into the wall, causing a huge dent. "Ow…" He picked her up, trying to push himself out of the dent. He walked to his room and threw her on the bed. Suddenly the room smelt like burning wood.

"Sasuke," She reached out for him. He all but ripped off his pants. "H-Hurry…" She paused. What the hell was going on?

He chuckled. "I'm almost afraid to put on protection." She covered her face in embarrassment. He grabbed her legs pulling to him. He climbed on her slowly as she wrapped her limbs around him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered in her ears.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

He licked his lips. "For this…" He bent to kiss her again a lot softer than all the other ones.

.

.

She didn't know what woke her up the protective arm around her or the blistering frost land that she was sleeping in. She yawned, only to have seen her breath. She tried moving only to have the arm tighten. "S-Sasuke…" She was shivering like a wet puppy.

He grumbled. "What the…fuck?" He shuddered.

"It's s-s-so cold." _And I'm naked. _She thought absently.

He sat up. "Whoa…" She turned to see what he was talking about. The room was trashed. The headboards were nothing but charred wood. The nightstand was completely cleared…being that it was knocked over. Feathers and cloth scraps were littered everywhere. He glanced over at her bright red face. "You trashed my room."

"I didn't do anything!" She shivered. "C-Can I p-pl-please have something warm?" She chewed her swollen lips. He sighed getting up buck naked, finding a pair of boxers. She gawked at the whelps caused by her nails running up and down his back. There were blistering kisses all over his skin. She covered her mouth too scared to look down at her own body.

He opened the bathroom door without a word. He pointed to the broken mirror. "You fucked up my room…and probably my whole apartment." He turned off the shower knobs that were missing the actual knobs.

She took an icy breath when he came out with a shirt, shorts and blanket. "T-Thank you." He grunted before walking over the broken wood and glass on the floor.

"You've got to be fucking me!" He groaned.

She got up carefully not to cut her feet on any broken glass. She walked into the hallway seeing the two large dents in his hallway. "S-Sasuke!" He walked in the living room.

"I really liked this couch." He touched the burned the couch.

She held herself. "What happened?"

He looked at her. "It appears we had se-"

"I know that!" She covered her face. "I mean… I've d-done it before an-"

He smirked. "You have?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm not that sheltered…"

He sighed. "I'm good, don't get me wrong, but trashing my place is a different level."

"Well-"

The doorbell rang. They shared glances before Sasuke went to the door. He leaned against the door frame. "Yes?"

Hinata activated his Byakugan seeing Kiba, Naruto and Shino at the door. "Dude, we've gotten so many complaints for your house."

"What kind of complaints?" The stoic man yawned.

"First why in the hell is your place so cold?" Naruto questioned.

"It got hot." He replied calmly.

Kiba shrugged. "Civilians say they heard screaming, breaking and smelt fire burning."

"Oh?" He smirked. "I wasn't doing anything illegal."

Naruto smacked his teeth. "Can we just check the place out? The police were too scared to show up last night."

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "I don't think my guest will like that."

Hinata froze in place as the boys 'Ah'ed.' Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well if the ANBU had to come it's serious so… you know, I have better things to do."

Sasuke glanced back at her. "Well?"

She just shrugged and walked in the backroom. He waited until his room door clicked. He opened the door letting the guys in. "What the hell happened in here?"

"A good night." Sasuke replied going into the kitchen. "As you see no blood, nor weapons, or dead bodies…"

Akamaru started barking wildly at Kiba. This is why Sasuke hated dog now… Kiba frowned. "That's crazy, boy."

Naruto looked over. "What?"

"He smells Hinataaa…" He trailed off looking at the stoic Uchiha. "Why is her scent in your house?"

"It's an apartment," He corrected. "I don't know, maybe it lingers…"

"Explain the burns all over your chest?" Naruto grinned. "What did you get into a fight with?"

"I-"

They paused hearing the back door open revealing a tall red-headed woman. "Ah, Sasuk-"

"Hinata?" Kiba questioned.

Sasuke smirked. "Did you forget to hide your signature?"

She grumbled and was covered in a puff of smoke. She rubbed her neck. "I'm leaving." She didn't look anyone in the eyes. When she left, she tried to ignore the series of yelling and things breaking.

.

.

.

She closed her eyes, it had been two days. TWO whole days and she still felt high… and sore, let's not forget sore. Again, she wasn't avoiding him… she just wasn't seeing him and made no effort to find him. She could find him if she wanted to, it was natural anyway.

She was fighting it off.

Hard…

She felt cheaper than cheap… free? Was that what it was? She couldn't look Kiba in the eye… and let's not even get started on Naruto. Shino? Well she couldn't see his eyes anyway.

She still didn't like him. He was still a royal douchebag.

Nothing really changed, except the awkwardness level she knew was going to be there whenever fate decided it was time for them to meet up.

It was today.

She just wanted to buy some milk and bread. Very innocent thing to do… She was walking down the bread aisle and saw him causally staring at the bread selection while women of all ages stared at him. He must have sense her quicken heartbeat because he looked up at her.

She took three blinks before he looked back down at the bread. He rubbed his chin before picking up a loaf. He put it in the small cart before walking towards her. She held her breath trying to blend in with the wheat bread. He glanced at her. "What are you doing?" He asked smoothly.

"Bread." She picked up a randomly loaf. She realized just how stupid and awkward she was being. She had the right to be! Seriously, they… they had… she felt her heart drop and hoped he didn't notice. They trashed his place and… unfortunately every memory of that night punched her in the skull.

His perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted. "Didn't know you enjoyed cheese infused bread?"

She looked at the disgusting looking bread. "I…"

He smirked and walked pass her without another word. She swallowed the stupid that was stuck in her throat. She put the bread down and picked up the usual. She walked down the next aisle trying to clear her mind. "Hinata!"

She looked up seeing Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan…" Oh shit.

She smiled. "Fancy catching you here!"

It was a store. The only store in Konoha… it wasn't fancy it was probable. The opal eyed girl smiled. "Yeah, just buying some things."

The pinkette smiled. "I really haven't talked to you since the switch. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine… really."

"Really? I mean-"

"It's fine." She repeated wanting to leave the girl as soon as possible. "I-"

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked behind the shorter girl. "Hinata, I'll talk to you later alright?" She nodded quickly and all but ran to the cash register.

She sighed walking out of the store. If he can be normal then why can't she? She chewed on her lip. People hooked up all the time, it was a normal thing. You get over it and move on to better things. She took a deep breath before-

"Hinata-chan," She looked over into blue eyes. "Uh… Hey." Naruto walked up the small stairs to her apartment. "Do you need help?"

She inwardly sighed. Naruto, he…

"No, I got it."

He took the bags anyway. Great, now he could see that she was shaking. She turned and opened the door slowly. "Thank you." He ignored it and walked in. She turned seeing Sasuke glancing her way before she closed the door. She watched the blond take her things to the kitchen table. "Naru-"

"I know you guys have some unseen connection but…" He rubbed his neck. "I don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke is a jerk, you know? He throws girls away afte-" He paused seeing her touch her chest. "Hinata?"

She coughed. "You… you should go."

"But-"

"Naruto… I'm really tired, please. I understand." He nodded and left. She pressed her back to the door. She didn't know what was a more interesting the fact that Naruto was in their business.

She touched her heart.

Or the fact that Sasuke was expressing clearly he was jealous.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Whooooooooa! That was hot! Right? Get it? Hot! Anyway, that was pretty crazy! I've been thinking about adding that. I was just like : "Dude, why not?"**

**Oh, and dudes… like, I can't stay away from the updating buttoning so instead of once a week… check this out every Wednesday or Tuesday and the Weekends… that's what four-three days apart? Yeah, that's cool for me.**


	10. Find me, baby

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Uh… I noticed a little bickering in the reviews… guys, just eat some pudding and take a chill pill. Kia loves everyone's opinion good or bad. Everyone has different views on the matter. I can't make you think otherwise and I really don't want to change my writing style, such a hassle. So with that being said with LOVE let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 10 – Find me, baby.

.

.

.

He glared at the confused looking blond as he came out of HER apartment.

Who the FUCK did she think she was? Some… Some…

He made eye contact with his blond 'friend' then slammed the door in his face. He then realized he had been staring at that off-blue door since they went in. And for what? What did she have in her house that he didn't? He had bags of food too!

Why did Naruto go in her place? Why did he come out with a guilty face? What exactly happened? Did he try to touch her? Oh… if he tried to kiss-

"What the fuck?" He huffed. Why did he even care? He walked in the kitchen throwing the loaf of bread into the basket that already had bread in it. "I'm…" He started.

Sasuke was talented in many arts.

Stalking just so happened to be another one.

He knew she was going to the store… because he followed her inside. Of course disguising himself as an old man then changed while on the bread aisle and BOOM there she was. It was annoying trying to tune out those lustful women but it became a lot clearer when his Hinata walked down the aisle.

He turned on the faucet. "She is mine." His crimson eyes flared at nothing. He was possessive and she had only made it worst. Didn't she know? He smirked at how she acted when he stepped up to her and even again when Sakura was around.

To watch her tense up.

He sighed washing off an apple. He walked into the living room listening to her thrilled heartbeat. His eyes widened. What if she knew he was… jea-

Of course she knew, it was too late now. He had expressed his emotions so clearly. He bit into the green fruit enjoying the tart taste. She tasted so good… like…

He couldn't describe it if he wanted to.

The way her body moved under his was other-worldly. He rested his elbows on his new couch. Oh, and how she moaned every time he hit just the right-

**CRUNCH**

He took another bite out of the apple. He found himself chuckling hearing her screams in his head… oh and how her heart was racing against his eardrums. He couldn't leave out the way she…

He looked at his eaten apple. He wouldn't mind redecorating again.

The way she looked at him when he opened up the door was almost animalistic and… he couldn't get enough of it. He sighed trying to cool down… was it happening again or was his house thermostat just faulty. He stood up when the doorbell rang.

He smirked like a mad man going to the house. "So yo-" His vision went out.

.

.

The lone Uchiha groaned moving his neck around. He activated his bloodline. "What?" He snarled into the nothingness. He was surrounded by thirty-four ninja. Most of them from ANBU other Jonin and a few chunnin. He tried moving but his arms are bound and numb. "What is going on!?"

"Relax, Uchiha." His head snapped to the deeper voice.

"Hyuuga." He growled.

He felt someone grab a head-full of hair. "We were instructed by the Hokage to capture you…"

"For what?" And was grabbing his hair so necessary?

"For testing."

He paused. "What testing?"

"Now, Now Sasuke…" His blindfolded head turned to the left when a hand grabbed his chin. "We are taking a few tests on your connection with Hinata." He stayed quiet. "For them to work correctly you can't know where you are." He was really getting sick of Tsunade.

"Why should I help you?" He bit out.

The hand patted his head. "Do you like your job, Sasuke?"

There was a long pause. "No." He smirked. "You wouldn't fire me if you wanted."

There was a smack of her teeth, he could almost hear her frowning. "Just do as you're told and you'll get a fat bonus."

He snatched away from her manicured fingers. "I'm not doing this for the money."

"Ah, so you will do it."

He flipped his bangs out of his face out of pure habit. "Not like I have much of a choice."

"Prefect, you will be drained of almost all of your chakra," As she spoke her voice faded. "I have to go meet with Hinata."

His head snapped up. "Wait! Wha-" He felt his energy fading as the seconds went on.

.

.

.

She had a mission. She was on the way the Hokage Tower. She finally got into the office to find out she was alone with Tsunade. The busty blonde gave a smile then offered a chair. "Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Lady."

She nodded and intertwined her hands. "How are you?"

Hinata sighed. "Naruto told you?"

"Yeah," She leaned back. "And Sasuke did too."

Her eyes widened. "Are they kicking me off the squad?! I… I'll be hurt but I understand-"

"No, nothing like that…" She rubbed her temples. "It's about time I tell you about that golden rod."

Hinata wrung her hands in her lap. "Ah…"

"In a marriage, it means unity as one." She paused. "It's the same…concept."

She blinked. "We're… married?" Something wasn't clicking in her head.

"Not legally," So THEY WERE MARRIED! "It… was the only way to separate your body from your soul. It's complicated so I won't go into details…" She gave her a chance to soak it in. "Instead of two people being physical connected or the clichéd soulmates… you two are actually…" She paused. "…I guess soulmates."

"Lady, I do not follow." Suddenly her throat was dry and heart was kicked into full speed.

The blonde sighed. "Soul ties! It's like actual soul ties… you know, that connection you'll have with your first love. It's like that but really intense."

Hinata rubbed her temples. "I know that we are connected emotionally, lady but I don't understand why… I mean, can you fix it? How are we supposed to live separate lives if…"

"Unless, you enjoy being in his body." She muttered. "Hinata, I think it's perfect."

"P-perfect? Lady, I can't be away from him for too long or I'll be on the verge of losing my mind! I… I could find him from any part of this earth with no p-problem…" Her voice cracked. "I… I c-can feel his e-emotions and he can hear m-my heartbeat." She shook her head. "That's too much…"

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata…"

She covered her face. "L-Last night, I felt like my insides were on fire," She looked up. "W-We… I couldn't control myself." Tears spilled over. "He will probably question me later about this…" She gave a dry laugh.

"I want to test that theory." She stood.

Hinata blinked. "W-what?"

"As of right now, we've placed Sasuke somewhere deep in the village, not even your Byakugan see through. I want you to find him."

Hinata frowned. "And if I don't."

She smiled. "Then he will stay there but I mean… those urges could get crazy, right?"

"This is human testing."

Tsunade laughed. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." She crossed her arms. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"This was my mission wasn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Hinata stood up. "It'll be over before it gets started."

The older woman shrugged. "We will see…" Hinata nodded and left the room. The blonde crossed her arms before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes. "Follow her." She looked up seeing Naruto and Kiba. They gave a quick nod before jetting off.

.

.

Hinata sat at the top of the Hokage tower looking over the village. It had been five minutes since her mission had started and honestly… maybe she had bitten off too much.

She really didn't know how to control her urges, she knew how to fight them…kinda. She crossed her arms and activated her Byakugan. She was surprised that they went to such lengths to find something the Byakugan couldn't see through. Her dulled lavender eyes scanned over the village and there was absolutely no Sasuke.

She let the air blow her hair and sat down on the roof. "Ah…" She sighed. "How annoying." She grumbled looking down at the villagers. Why should finding him be at the top of her to-do list? She did say he would just stay there if she couldn't.

She inwardly laughed. Did Tsunade think Sasuke was such a… a…

She touched her heart feeling… irritated. She ran a hand through her hair. He would have to wait because frankly she wasn't in the mood to see or talk to the stoic man.

That possessiveness that she felt a few weeks back hadn't faded if anything it intensified. She crossed her arms. She was no man's property. So with that in mind she stood and went home.

.

.

Naruto and Kiba shared a concerned look. "She… gave up?" Naruto whispered.

Kiba shook his head slowly. "No, Hinata isn't the type to just give up."

The blond gave him a strange look before moving his eyes to their target. He gave a head nod and they followed her loosely. She jumped over the buildings and landed in front of her apartment. She spared a glance towards Sasuke's place before going inside. The teens frowned in her direction. "Sasuke won't be pleased." Naruto said crouching on her roof.

Kiba scoffed. "I'm starting to think their connection isn't as strong as Tsunade says."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Connection, please."

Kiba gave a toothy grin. "You're angry?"

Blue eyes widened. "Angry? Why would I be the slightest…"

The brunette chuckled. "You're not even talking right."

"Wha-"

"Seriously," They turned to the left to see Hinata standing there with a frown plastered on her face. "We're ANBU and you think talking on my roof is…smart?" Well someone wasn't in a good mood.

Naruto smiled. "Hinata! Hey! We always talk up here!"

Kiba scoffed. "I don't."

She crossed her arms. "Did Tsunade send you?"

"No!" Kiba frowned.

"Yes!" Naruto whined. "I didn't want to but she did!"

"She wants you to find Sasuke, but it seems like you've given up."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't give up. I'm just not trying. It'll come naturally."

"And when is naturally?" Kiba didn't know Hinata got so mouthy or even when did they start arguing. "I don't know what he did to yo-"

Her Byakugan flared. "What are you trying to say, Inuzuka?"

He stepped up to her with his fangs baring. "You've changed, Hyuuga."

She walked up to him. "I've changed because I don't want to find him?"

"So you admit it."

She frowned. "Get off of my roof."

Naruto jumped in between them. "Whoa, you guys are best friends." He rested a hand on their shoulders.

He glared at her. "I don't even know her."

She rolled her eyes before they landed on the tanned hands on her shoulder. "Get off of me." She snatched away.

"You're acting like Sasuke… when he was in your body." Naruto muttered.

Her eyes widened before she turned. "Go away, I'll find that nuisance when I feel…" She paused and looked back at them. "What…" Her Byakugan deactivated.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He sniffed the air. "It's like you were him."

Her eyes found the roof tiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

.

Sasuke pouted. "Where is she?"

Neji looked over at the melodramatic Uchiha. "What are you bitching about now, Uchiha?"

"I'm not bitching! I'm hungry and… and I don't know." He moved his head around. "Neji, will you feed me?"

The male Hyuuga blanched. "Kami no…"

"Why?"

He walked up to the Uchiha. "Pull yourself together."

"But Neji…" The place echoed with the sound of a slap. "What the hell, Hyuuga!" He hissed.

"You started acting like a younger version of Hinata-sama."

He growled. "Where the hell is she?" They let him out of the ropes and now they were just sitting wherever they were. Nobody would give him any clues. He promised, when he got ahold of the Hyuuga she would be in trouble.

Deep trouble.

He grinned, feeling heat rising up his neck. He loosened his collar. He didn't need to have a very…hot fit with these men guarding him. He rubbed his face. "She better hurry." He had a plan…

.

.

She touched her chest. Kiba and Naruto looked at her. She eyes lowered before they were completely closed. They watched her face soured, then turned to angry before relaxing. Her eyes jolted open before she fell down to her knees. They went to her side. She grabbed her heart. "Aah…" She covered her mouth.

"What's going on?"

She was feeling so many different emotions she wasn't sure which was hers. The first was hurt, immense hurt. She figured this was the hurt one got from losing a parent or in this case the entire clan. She shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke was a sadist.

The second was so much rage she wanted to fight someone. Before she could think about what the emotion came from it changed to the calming feeling before they went into that induced coma. She stood and jumped from roof to roof leaving Kiba and Naruto dumbfounded.

She ran through the village at her top speed and got to the top of the Hokage Tower. She closed her eyes feeling heat wrap around her heart.

_Flashback_

_He put her on the bathroom counter. "Hinata…" He ran his hand up her bare thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned as his lips travelled down her collar she threw her head back right into the mirror._

_He ran a hand through her hair pulling the loose shards. "Ouch…" She giggled._

"_Are you hurt?" He mumbled. She shook her head. "Good," He gripped her thighs. "You're going to pay for that." She gasped when he picked her up putting her in the shower. He turned on the knob, unfortunately he pulled to hard and the knobs came off._

_She let her hair get wet. "You're going to have to pay for this?"_

_End Flashback_

She blushed, taking a deep breath before letting her feet carry her. Turns out, it took her outside of the village.

.

.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. Neji looked over. "Are you okay?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "Better actually."

Neji frowned. "As much as I hate you," He looked forward. "Thank you for saving her."

Sasuke closed his eyes feeling her evened out heartbeat. "Don't thank me, we both know the roles of being captains."

"Ah," Neji nodded. "Do you think she'll find you? I mean, it's pretty farfetched."

Sasuke shrugged. "She already found me." He stood as a hole in the roof appeared. Neji looked up at his cousin. She jumped down and stalked over to him. "You found me."

She poked him in the chest, hard. Shutting down his chakra points in the process. "Don't – poke – you – poke –ever – poke – do – poke – that – poke – AGAIN!" He was now numb on the grown. She huffed standing over him.

Neji stepped in. "What did he do?"

"Make me feel things!" She unblocked his points. Sasuke rubbed his chest while smirking. "We were supposed to forget that."

He stood. "I hardly see how's that possible."

She blushed. "I…"

Tsunade walked in with a smile. "I'm surprised it took this long."

Hinata sighed. "I found him. I'm going home." No one stopped her. There was no need.

.

She kicked off her shoes and took a nice, hot, bubble bath. Sasuke was stupid. She didn't even know he could switch his emotions that quickly. She sunk in the bubbles. She wanted things to go back to normal. Where she despised him and he wanted to break her.

In a way, he did. Kami, and it felt so good.

She felt her face heating up, from her own blush thankfully. She felt like she betrayed Sakura to the highest degree. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be madly in love with Naruto, after all he was her-

She shook her head. Naruto couldn't compare to Sasuke. It was like comparing Night and Day… While Day was pleasant and gave her comfort it was nothing compared to the rush of…danger that Night gave her. She splashed her face.

She was in love with Naruto and that was final.

She sure as hell didn't feel anything towards Sasuke.

She closed her eyes trying to forget her troubles. All of the ones started with 'S' and 'U'

After pruning she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked to the mirror seeing old purplish bruises covered her skin. There were some burn marks around her inner thigh. She ran a wrinkled hand through her hair. "Stupid boy." She opened the door revealing the STUPID boy.

"Are you talking about me?" He smirked.

"Why are you here?"

He stood up. "It's like I can hear your soul crying for me."

"It wasn't." She snapped.

He chuckled. "You can't pretend that night didn't happen."

She nodded. "I can!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Oh, Hinata…" She hated how he said her name. She hated how he touched her so… fucking gentle. She shuddered as his hands went down her shoulders to her forearms. He pulled her closer resting his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed before realizing nothing was there.

She looked back and forth then activated her Byakugan. Nothing as there and she was crazy.

.

Sasuke slammed the door closed. "Fucking bi-" He looked up to see her leaning on his Island. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Sasuke…" She stood up. "I want you."

He watched her walked up to him. "Why?"

She ran a finger down his chest. "Because I love you, don't you love me?" Her lips grazed of his. He wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me you love me?"

He took in her scent. "Hinata, I lo-" He looked up and she was gone. He frowned flaring his Sharingan but didn't scene anyone there. "I'm going fucking insane."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh snap now! Weird, right? Sorry it's short… but please REVIEW!**


	11. Closer

Switched Situations

Chapter 11 – Closer

.

.

.

To say things got progressively worst between the duo was an understatement. She was sitting in the Yamanaka's Flower Shop with Sakura and Ino drinking a comforting cup of Green Tea. She let the light taste flood her thoughts that weren't contaminated by Sasuke Uchiha.

"-Inata! Hinata are you listening?!" By the way her eyelashes fluttered at the blonde girl that probably gave her the answer. Ino pouted before sitting her cup down and intertwining her fingers. "Is Sasuke giving you a hard time again?" She rested her chin on her knuckles.

Her face brightened for a moment being careful not to look at the pinkette. "N-No… just lost in my thoughts."

Sakura let out a huff. "Tell me about it! I have this new patient…" Hinata again took to tuning out her friends. She couldn't get the raven haired man out of her head and it was driving her crazy!

She was seeing things! Not things… just him. Everywhere! When she first walked inside she was sure he was leaning against the counter watching her with those cursed red eyes.

She brought her hands up to her temple and began to rub them in a circular manner. She was trying to listen to them talk but being here… with anyone… was crazy and she was so paranoid.

Every five minutes she felt like those damned red eyes were watching her from afar. Her eyes turned to Ino as she started to speak but Hinata didn't really hear anything. Ino's advice had several loopholes but there was a major one.

She couldn't possibly get off of Sasuke's radar if she was a part of it.

She looked down at her tea before feeling the heat of burning eyes on her back. She absently put a hand on her thigh trying to calm down her racing heart. Ino eyes furrowed. "Hina, are you okay?"

She blinked. "You know actually, I feel sick." She lied softly.

Sakura touched her hand. "Do you want me to take a look for you?"

Hinata shook her head moving the offending limb off of hers. "I should be fine after a nap…"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright," She leaned forward. "I hear that Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba are all going on a mission together." She let it sink in with both girls. "I thought it was pretty weird since Tsunade rarely changes teams."

Hinata chewed on her inner cheek. "A far mission?"

"Most likely," Sakura sipped her tea. "You're not mad are you?"

"No! I was just wondering." Tell that to the growing knot in her stomach.

They watched her a little longer before going back to talking about how Shikamaru showed no interest in the Baby Shower. Soon, the Hyuuga excused herself from the shop on the account of her stomach felt wrong. She sped through the village and was at her house in record time.

She fell face first into her bed. Part of her wanted him to leave the village, get kidnapped and have his eyes stolen… then the other part of her wanted to run to a remote land with just the two of them. She was starting to think she was going insane. Seriously…

"You're finally home." She looked up from her bed seeing him leaning against the doorframe. She shook her head trying to get the annoying illusion out of her head. He walked into the room. "I thought you weren't going to make it back before we had to leave."

She turned over. He would soon disappear. "Get out of my head."

"What are you talking about?"

She put her hands to her ears. "You're not real! Just get out of my head!" She curled up. He grabbed her shoulder making her head whipped towards him. Never had her illusions been able to touch her physically.

"So you're having those illusions too." He watched her closely, listening to any skipping or quickening heartbeats.

She snatched away. "Y-You're real?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, idiot."

She wanted to hug him only because it was really him and she wasn't the ONLY one going crazy! She paused for a moment. This could be her illusions getting stronger… she had no clue how connected they really were. "I don't believe you." Her heart was pounding and it was evident in his pinched face.

"Would you calm the hell down? I'm going deaf." He crossed her arms as she folded her legs under her body.

She bit her lip. "How do I know it's the real you?" He stared at her before leaning over the bed gently grabbing the back of her head and putting a knee on her bed, then pulling her to him. "I…"

He pressed his lips to hers and it was like a firecracker was set off in the pits on her stomach. She put both her hands through his incredibly soft hair and gripped it. He smirked as she groaned when he sucked lightly on her bottom lip. He pushed her down sending heated kisses down her neck. "Hinata…" He ran his hands over the fabric of her shirt. "Do you believe me?" He muttered against her collar.

She nodded. "Yes," She felt her back arch to his touch. He was so intoxicating! "Yes…" Wait… this wasn't what she wanted! She didn't want him to touch her! "Sasuke!" She pushed him off.

He blinked. "What?"

"You…" She touched her neck. He was definitely real.

"I'm trying to kiss you." He deadpanned. "And you're ruining it perfectly."

She covered her face. "I believe you…" She couldn't believe how weak she was.

He scoffed before pulling her hands off of her face. "I know, we got passed that…" He kissed her lightly, it almost instantly deepened. She wanted to kiss him until the world ended but at the same time she wanted him to leave and never return. She felt him grabbed her thigh.

"No!" She turned away.

"Wha-" He was cut off when SHE leaned to kiss him again. Sasuke was in a word, confused.

She pushed him off again. "You have a mission, yes?" He nodded feeling the ridiculous need to touch her again. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and climbed off of her bed. "You're going to be gone for a while, yes?" He chewed on his cheek watching her walk around towards him.

"Yes."

She nodded taking his hands in hers. "This is wrong." He frowned at her indecisiveness. She was literally pushing him away then pulling him back. It was infuriating yet only made his skin heat more. She placed his hands on her hips. "We…can just do this, no?" _Just be close._

"Hinata…" He groaned feeling his pants becoming tighter as she pressed her body to his. "Either kiss me or not." His voice was raspy like he was in pain. She nodded against his chest as she looked up at him. He grabbed her chin. "…Kami, I need you." He kissed her so hard she almost fell back on the bed.

She nodded breaking the kiss and pulled off his shirt then paused. "No, I don't want this." She ran her hands up and down his chest. He did have a simply amazing body. Her fingers traced his muscles slowly making him shudder.

He gawked at her and grabbed her hands. "What do you want?"

She gripped her hair. "…you… but not you."

She didn't understand the stress she was putting him through. The whole day he couldn't train properly because she was the only thing he could think of. Everything he thought of led back to the navy haired girl in front of him.

Seriously, Naruto asked him to ramen. Naruto likes Ramen. Hinata 'used' to like Naruto. Hinata, Hinata, HINATA!

He put his hands on either side of her head. "I want you." His eyes were hard but void of any emotions.

She nodded. "…kiss me." She whispered.

"You got it." She let him dominate the kisses. She felt her body fall on the bed. His eyelids were low and her temperature rose. Curse those bedroom eyes. He pulled off her shirt before breathing over her heating skin. His fingertips were surprisingly cold only making her sizzle more. She grabbed a fist full of his hair stopping him from trailing down her stomach. "What now?" He growled.

"Stop it." She whispered.

He sighed and moved away from her. "One second you're pulling me to you then the next you're pushing me away."

She covered her face. "That time… last time was an accident." She slowly looked into unreadable onyx eyes. He was getting even better at masking his emotions. "It wasn't supposed to happened a-and… not again, we can't." She peeped up. "It's wrong."

He clenched his teeth. "Oh?" He stood up and grabbed his shirt. "See you whenever." He turned to the door and started to walk out before his wrist was caught by a smaller hand. He looked back at her. "What do you want, _Hinata_?"

She flinched at the venom in his voice when he said her name. "I…" She took his hands and placed them on her hips and swallowed. "…don't go –right now." She stumbled. "I mean, I-" He watched her. "It's really confusing."

"Let me help you." He pushed his hands through her hair, rubbing her scalp before pulling lightly before tilting her head to the size and placing a long kiss on her neck. She shivered and pulled away. His face twitched like he was about to yell. She put a finger to his lip and led him back to the bed.

.

.

.

That next morning she was woken up by the sun. She must've forgotten to close the curtain last night. She pulled the sheets over her head and rolled over into empty bed. Her opal eyes widened before pushing her sore body up. She looked around only seeing her clothes scattered over the place. She ran a hand through her messy hair and pulled her knees to her chest.

And for some reason she wanted to cry.

He left…without a word. She, again felt cheap, maybe cheaper than last time. At least last time he was there the next morning looking as confused as she was. She curled into a ball looking at nothing in particular. He was so stupid! How dare he?

She turned over feeling something poking her in the neck. She reached back feeling paper. Written on it was very neat handwriting.

_Early mission, be back in two weeks, try not to miss me too much. Sasuke-_

She felt herself smiling. "I'll make breakfast." She mumbled to herself. She pushed the sheets off of her body, realizing she wasn't fully naked surprised her. She looked down at the black cotton shirt that was covered in Sasuke's scent. She let her feet touch the cold wooden floors and mentally thanked Kami that her place wasn't destroyed; she couldn't help but wonder why.

She rubbed her thighs seeing dark bruises disappearing up the shirt. She checked out her arms seeing the same bruises. She felt her abdominal constricted slightly remembering how she got them. She gathered the courage to stand up and like last time her legs were jelly.

She went into the bathroom and gawked at all the love bites on her neck. She frowned. It was the middle of summer there was no way she could cover them with a scarf and her headband was not long enough to cover it! She pulled the collar of the shirt down seeing them travel down. She pulled up the shirt seeing her bruised body. She huffed.

Sasuke was a bastard!

She took a long shower and started her daily routine. She wore her hair down and evenly over her shoulders. She smiled feeling his mellow mood from wherever they were. Distance wouldn't be hard at all.

.

.

.

(Six Days Later)

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Sasuke, dude what's your problem?" Kiba walked up to them before silently agreeing with the blond. By glance the Uchiha looked normal but up close his skin was an unhealthy pale and he was sweating.

"Nothing." He muttered softly only because it sounded like his voice had gone completely out. "Let's keep going."

"I think we should take you to the doctors." Naruto pressed as Sasuke kept walking like he didn't hear him. They had been gone for almost a week and was projected to be staying for another week. They were acting as bodyguards for Hanabi. Apparently there was a gathering of all the 'important' heir or heiress and she was invited. The girl wasn't as annoying as Sasuke thought she was going to be but she was a spoiled brat.

He didn't know how felt about the girl… the sister of Hinata.

She crossed her arms and took to talking to Kiba. Naruto was TOO talkative and Sasuke wasn't talkative enough. Not that anyone but Kiba minded. Kiba turned from the girl to the antisocial Uchiha. "You do look crappy."

He shot a look. "I'm fine!" He snapped. "Let's go so we can get back home." They gave slow nods before walking along. Sasuke didn't know what was going on with him, at this point he had gotten accustomed to listening to the erratic heartbeat but it was almost faint.

Almost not there.

He didn't tell the boys but he was becoming more and more freaked out! He also had become sick… or he felt sick but was strong enough to do the mission. The further they traveled the worst it got. He was now covered in a cold sweat. He felt like shit and kept having flashbacks.

They were all Hinata related.

He took to walking in the front alone to sulk. He didn't even have the illusions to look at. He closed his eyes hearing nature and his heartbeat. His eyes opened as he tried to focus on the mission. He couldn't hear Hinata's heartbeat and he felt like dying on spot.

.

.

"I'm going to die." She looked in the mirror pulling at her face. She sighed. She was put on bed rest by Tsunade because of a 'fever' she had. She had had fevers before but this was no fever. No, this was Sasuke's doing. She closed her eyes and couldn't sense anything even when he is covering his emotions she could still feel him being neutral. It started to fade out around the third day he left. She slid to the cold bathroom floor. His touch was the only thing that was the only thing still bold. From how he gripped her thighs to the way he bites down on her skin. She covered her face.

That second time, they were more aware than the first time but it didn't feel any different. Her body was still going crazy over him. It was like he had perfect control over everything and she didn't really mind it. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She knew they weren't together even the fact that he didn't owe her anything but it was just…

"It was nothing!" She frowned. It was that damn golden rod! If she could break it she would. She pushed herself up looking at the love bites that were painfully STILL visible on her pale skin that he left. She stayed in bed that whole day. She tugged on her hair before dividing it evenly over her shoulders covering her neck.

If anyone found out about this…

She shook her head and went into the kitchen. She did feel like crap from the cold sweats, to the massive headaches and the lack of feeling Sasuke. "Hurry and get back!" She grumbled into the air.

.

.

.

That was the MOST boring party he had every attended and just to think… he would have been attending those things as an actually heir.

Heir… Hinata was an ex-heiress…

Her heartbeat was completely muted but he had somewhat convinced himself that she was dead. Naruto and Kiba were going to freak out when they found out.

He also accepted the fact that he was crazy because of this girl. Hanabi was being her usual bratty self and they hadn't even run into any thieves, rouge ninja or crazy old people! It was like all the excitement had disappeared. He couldn't wait to get home. It would take four days to get back home and he was looking forward to it. He would mourn her death for a few days with sake then he would train.

Something that had started to bother him was that scar on his chest. It felt like it was being pulled towards home. He almost smirked at the irony. Before, in his younger days when he left the village he had gotten this feeling only once after seeing Naruto. He wanted to drop the whole 'killing' Itachi thing and return home.

He quickly threw that idea in the air and shot it.

And now, he wanted to go back to Konoha if only to see her dead body. He knew she wasn't dead but it made him feel a lot better knowing that while he was away no man could make her feel like he had. How he couldn't manage to let her go even when she muttered something about him squeezing her too hard.

"_Sa-Sasuke…" She whined. He managed to pull his lips off her enticing skin. He grunted in response. "Y-Your hands…" He looked at the limbs of subject and they were squeezing her thighs tight. "You're hurting me."_

_He moved his hands to her hips. "Better?" She nodded._

It wasn't like he had a choice. He didn't want her to slip from him. That was that possessive shit he was trying to work on. He was disgusted with himself about how much time she took up.

"Uchiha," He looked down at the girl. He grunted. "I heard you trade bodies with my sister, no?"

"I did."

She smiled. "How was that?"

"Annoying." He hissed.

"I would think so," She sighed. "What is your relationship with her?"

"Excuse me?" He looked down.

She shrugged. "Some of the branch members said they saw you two together a lot." She giggled at his distorted face. "Do you… The last Uchiha like my sister?"

"No." He snapped.

She smiled. "I can hardly believe that."

He turned to her. "You should mind your business, it's the best way not to die." He smirked.

She frowned. "Was that a threat?!"

He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Hn." He grunted and walked ahead of her. She would only grow up to be more nosey.

.

.

Two weeks was over and she finally looked normal enough to show her face in the village. She was currently training with Sakura. "We hadn't done that in a while." The pinkette smiled.

Hinata slid back almost having her spine crushed. She panted. "I know!" She giggled grabbing her katana. "Round three?"

She nodded and ran towards her. Hinata jumped over her and pressed down on her shoulders. Sakura slid back. "Hyuuga, the cheating clan." She smiled as her arms were quickly going numb.

"We just aren't with brute strength."

Sakura tilted her head. "You mean this?" She stomped on the ground making a crater around them. Hinata barely jumped down the way. "It's not a fight if I can't use my arms!"

Hinata laughed at the distressed girl. She squatted on a branch. "If I fix you then you can't punch me in the face."

She grumbled. "Fiiiine!"

She stood and felt a rush of anxiousness. She almost slipped out of the tree. She looked towards the gates. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

Sakura looked up. "What about him? Is he back?"

She must have thought that she saw him with the Byakugan so she activated it looking towards the gate. There they were Naruto and Hanabi raced inside. Kiba was walking with Akamaru and Sasuke causally strolled in. "Y-Yeah…"

She smiled. "Fix me so we can go meet them!"

Hinata nodded.

.

Sasuke couldn't wait to have her skin rubbing against his, her legs wrapped around him and he really couldn't wait to drive himself right into her. He looked up seeing Sakura and… thinking of the devil. He watched her wring her hands and greet the others. Sakura was in his face babbling about something.

He had started hearing her heartbeat the closer he got back home. His health had gotten better. He was… something Tsunade told him about experiencing before they left being… lovesick.

He, before this experience, thought people were crazy for having these feelings towards another person. He had actually gotten sick from being away from her. She walked up to him slowly. He looked down at her. "I…"

"Follow me." Sasuke stated.

Naruto smacked his teeth. "We just got home, teme! Let's go out!"

Hanabi walked up to Hinata. "Hinata."

"Hanabi…" She glanced over at her younger sister. They nodded and Hanabi headed home. She looked back at the stoic man. "Can-"

He sighed. "Just follow me…"

She nodded not bothering hearing the remarks the other said or the look Sakura gave her. They were walking in the direction of their homes. Sasuke made a head motion towards his place. She followed him up the stairs. He opened the door letting her in first. "Sasuke, I-" She was cut off being pushed against the door.

"Hinata…" He whispered in her ear. She had to control this.

"No, No, NO!" She pushed him away. She was panting already and he barely touched her. He stared at her for a while before standing straight. "We have to control ourselves."

"I thought you died." He blurted out, pacing back and forth.

She blinked. "I… I thought you…"

He looked at her. "Were you sick?"

She nodded. "Tsunade said I was sick but didn't tell me what was wrong."

He glared at her. "We're fucking testing dummies."

She stepped back. "What?"

"Since when have you known her to switch ANBU teams?"

Never, ANBU were put into groups that were balanced. People weren't just thrown together because if two incompatible people went off on a dangerous mission chances of survival was little to none. She shook her head. "What was she testing?"

He walked up to her. "If we would get lovesick."

Lovesick? She pressed her back to the door. His masked his emotions again. "S-Stop it!" She held her hands out.

He paused. "What?"

"Stop hiding your emotions! I c-can't help my heartbeat so you have to s-stop masking your emotions." She felt him grabbed her hands. "Just stop…"

He nodded. "Okay," He watched her for a moment. "Were you sick, Hinata?"

She felt something… nervousness. A lot of it. Why was he so nervous? She nodded slowly when he brushed his lips over hers. "B-But… I don't love you." She felt… incredibly broken.

He smirked against her lips. "I know… I know." He kissed her.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Finished! Lovesick! Get it! It's all that clichéd lovey-dovey stuff you hear about! *knee slapper* **


	12. It's Complicated

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Here I am again updating and stuff! Thank you all for the FAB reviews.**

Chapter 12 – It's complicated

.

.

.

Tsunade assigned them a mission. It was an easy assassination job and they finished it a day early. Naruto looked up at the peach colored sky that was quickly turning dark blue. Over the years, Naruto had started to notice things… he was proud of himself for it too.

So it wasn't hard to see something was going on with his teammates. Hinata was being submissive to everything Sasuke said and he… well, was more closed off than before. Sasuke was aggravated and very edgy. He snapped on them for no reason. If they didn't land on the branch the right way he was ready to cut limbs off.

"Are we setting up camp?" Naruto asked. Many people thought that Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke was captain, that wasn't true at all. Naruto was too playful to be a good captain and Sasuke needed to learn teamwork. Besides none of the other ANBU wanted to be partnered up with a deranged, ex-rouge traitor but 'fearless' Ino took the job.

Sasuke was looking ahead in the forest as night covered them. "Are they any nearby robbers?" He was asking Hinata but refused to look at her like he had the whole mission. She almost jumped out of her skin hearing it directed at her. "You should be careful this time." He snapped.

Her veins budged out of the sides of her eyes. She scanned the village and stuck with a: "Nun-un," She grunted out not wanting to talk to him. Hinata regretted telling him to let his emotions show. She didn't realize how emotional he was.

But right now all she could feel was anger and boy, did he show it well. She wanted to ask him why he was so angry but he was in his own world. He looked up in the sky. "We camp out." And that was it.

Naruto and Hinata shared a look before shrugging. They could make it back to Konoha by sunrise but nobody really wanted to upset the grumpy Uchiha anymore.

After they set up camp, Hinata stood. "I'll take first watch."

"No," Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I will."

She watched him half glowing in the light of the fire. Normally, she would have fought him on the matter solely because with first watch, after her shift she could sleep without interruptions . She gave a curt nod before going inside the tent.

Naruto walked up to his friend. "Sasuke, what's your problem?"

Onyx eyes glanced over at the fire. "Nothing."

Naruto frowned but chose not to carry out the conversation anymore. "Whatever." He went into his separate tent, snoring almost instantly came out. Sasuke rested his elbows on his knees looking into the deep forest. He didn't want to think about anything but the mission.

He knew nobody was lurking in the forest and that they could have made it back home but he… he wanted to be around her even if they weren't speaking. He rubbed his forehead. This was the fucking golden rod's fault not his because before he didn't give her a second glance and now he had to fight himself to take his eyes off of her.

Before he knew it his shift was over and his thoughts were completely tainted with thoughts of the navy haired girl. He stood about to go to Naruto's tent before pausing. He held his chest and closed his eyes. Her heartbeat was out of control…again. He turned and quickly opened her tent.

She was thrashing in her sleep. "N-No…" She sobbed. He stood there with her heartbeat pounding against his ears. "Please…" She curled in a ball.

He walked over. "Hyuuga," She didn't respond. He sighed and crouched down. "Hinata!" Her body stiffened. "Wake up, now." He shook her. She jolted panting heavily. Lilac eyes landed on onyx ones then she covered her mouth. He frowned at her reaction. "Calm down."

She did the exactly opposite, Sasuke then realized she was having a panic attack. Truth be told, Sasuke had no idea what to do in this kind of situation with a sobbing girl other than to let her cry it out. Her chest was heaving quickly and breath was short. Her eyes were wide as tears flowed down. He grabbed her face. "Calm down!"

He read somewhere the best way to ease a panic attack was to hold your breath. "Hinata, hold your breath."

She shook her head. He winced at the irregular thumping in his head. He pulled her into a hug but it only seemed to worsen not to mention she was pushing him away. He took a deep breath and kissed her. She made a weird noise and gripped his shoulders trying to push him away.

He kept his spot. The panting went to huffing and finally evened out into breathing. He rested his forehead on hers. She moved her head away. Did she say thank you or… "G-go…away…" She managed to get out.

He saved her from hyperventilating and she was kicking him out! Okay, so he was being a douche but… "No." He frowned before crossing his legs. Her face was sprayed over her face, slightly sticking from sweat. Her face glowed from the moon light that peeped in through the crack that Sasuke left when he came in. Her sleeping bag was completely open revealing her shorts and plain t-shirt.

He saw the fading marks of the bruises he left on her porcelain skin. "Go!" She hissed. She pulled her bare legs to her chest. "J-Just leave."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I said no."

She looked over at him like he was the crazy one. "Why?" He shrugged. She frowned and pushing him…feebly. "Just go!" She tried pushing him again but he didn't move an inch. "Sasuke!"

"What?" He said monotonous as if she was pushing him.

Her eyes widened. "Leave me alone."

"No."

She pushed him harder but he wasn't fazed. "I… just go away." She swallowed a sob. "I d-don't want you here." He watched her move out of her sitting position and on her knees trying to push him out.

"I'm not leaving, you are just going to have to drag me out." He responded calmly. She growled and pulled her arms back and pushed him with all her remaining force. This time he fell on purpose and with the force she added she fell on his chest.

She groaned. "Sasuke…" She looked down to see her foot tangled in the sleeping bag. "Why? Why don't you just go?"

"I can't."

She frowned. "Why?"

He huffed. "You're on me."

She tried sitting up only to be straddling him in the process. She moved back to unwrap her leg. "There," She muttered. He tried sitting up with her in his lap. "Sas-" He grabbed her hips.

"Shut up." He hissed.

She grabbed his shoulders trying to move off. "Let me go…"

"I can't." He said once more.

She looked down on him trying to ignore the very obvious hardened limb pressed against her. She blushed before shaking her head. "W-Why?"

His hands moved down her hips. "I don't want to."

"I want you to." She whispered.

He smirked leaning up. "Really? I don't believe you." His voice came out a lot huskier than she remembered. His fingers ran through her hair. "Prove it."

She watched him bit his lip. "I…" The grip on his shoulders loosened. "We-" He moved her so she was evenly sitting on his lap. She put her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I'm tired." She whispered. "And Naruto…"

"What about him?"

She pulled back. "He would hear us."

The Uchiha smirked. "And what would we be doing?"

She blushed. "I…" She pulled away. "Could you just go?" She ran her hands from his hair to his neck down back to his shoulders. He sighed and laid down. She looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"I took first watch so I'm tired." He closed his eyes.

"Sasuke," She shook him. "Sasuke!"

.

.

Naruto tossed in his tent. "Rameeeen…" He sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "I slept a long time…" He crawled to the zipper of the tent. He peeped out and the fire was low and untreated. "What?" He yawned. Nobody bothered to tell him it was his turn how was he supposed to know? He went to Sasuke's tent to give him a piece of his mind.

He unzipped it and it was empty. He looked around. "I bet having super eyes would be useful right now." He sighed. "Hina-chan is probably waiting too," He shrugged. "Maybe he had to pee." He walked to her tent and unzipped it.

.

The walk home was a very awkward one. Hinata kept her head down, Naruto couldn't look at either without blushing and Sasuke… well, that jackass had a smirk on his face. Hinata kept trying to tell Naruto that nothing happened but he would just blush and mutter something before walking away.

To his defense, if anyone had walked in on two people who were straddling each other and one was yelling the others name… well that third person had the right to think whatever they wanted. The blond stuck to walking in the front away from the two.

Hinata sighed. She really hoped that Naruto didn't slip up and say anything to Sakura… hopefully she didn't already know. The girl almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over into ebony eyes.

He gave a smirk. "He acts like we were actually doing something."

She just nodded at him and looked back down. If Sasuke knew exactly what happened between the two maybe he would understand why Naruto was acting the way he was. She sighed and kept walking.

Once they got home everyone went their separate ways with Sasuke taking Tsunade the report. Naruto looked at Hinata before walking off. "Naruto!" She called.

He paused. "Huh?"

She gave a weak smile. "Hey…"

He nodded. "Hey…"

"Naruto, nothing happened really."

He stuffed a hand in his pockets. "Why do you keep trying to explain yourself to me, Hinata?" Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice, it was soft but firm but mostly…hurt? "You don't owe me any explanation."

"I know but-"

He patted her shoulder. "You don't have to check in with me if you have another interest."

"I'm not interested in Sasuke!" She defended herself… again.

He chuckled before rubbing his neck. "But you're not interested in me either." It wasn't a question. He was telling her. They both knew it. "I know… I know I was your first…" He rubbed his face. "Your first love and that's okay, I think but it's totally fine if you moved on to Sasuke or anyone."

"Naruto, I…" She kicked a random rock. "Will it always be this awkward between us?"

He smiled. "I don't know, I hope not… we just have to accept that **it **did happen."

She nodded looked passed him. "I think I could try to accept it."

He put his hands behind his head. "I mean just don't ever openly compare me and that teme out loud… to anyone… ever."

She blushed. "I won't!"

He nodded and looked around her seeing the empty streets of Konoha. "I should walk you home, it's still pretty early –late… you know?"

"I'm an ANBU I'm sure I'll make it home okay."

He scoffed. "You're never too strong to be walked home." She nodded as they started their walk home. It was quiet but not awkward. They finally made it to Hinata's place. She went to the door but Naruto grabbed her wrist. "Hey Hinata…"

She looked back with a smile. "Yeah?"

He let go slowly. "I think it would be a lot safer if we never tell Sasuke…or Sakura."

"Goodness yes!" She nodded quickly.

He let out a sigh of relief. "They would kill us!"

She laughed. "They would!"

He looked both ways. "I should go now." She blinked as he stepped up to her.

"Na-" He hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "See you later?"

He nodded. "Totally, we're on the same team!" He ran down the steps before waving then disappeared. She walked inside and closed the door. One door had officially been closed and she just wanted to stay inside… no more doors, no more boys.

No more! She was tired of thinking about HIM and so she was going to bed.

.

.

She woke up the next morning feeling good. She went into the kitchen and made a list of everything she needed for the place. She put her hands on her lips. "I should do some cleaning." It wasn't a mess but between missions and training things were getting a bit dusty. She went in the back room and put on some causal clothes.

A plain t-shirt and black pants, she tied her headband around her finally clear neck and slipped on her shoes. Today was strictly for cleaning not talking to anyone for too long. Maybe afterwards she would train with Kiba and Shino.

Not Sasuke.

Matter of fact, she didn't know how she was going to deal with this Sasuke thing but she needed to find out. She couldn't spend her life forever tied to this man. She didn't want to become sick whenever he wasn't nearby or have an animalistic need to 'be in the same bed' as him.

She groaned inwardly as she made her way down the street. What if the man she was supposed to be with was out there somewhere wanting for her to walk by? He would be standing outside of her favorite coffee shop trying to drink the hot liquid without burning his lip. She would laugh at him and he'll notice and say something to her and BOOM they'll fall in love.

Speaking of coffee, she could use a cup of it. She paused seeing Sasuke standing outside cursing. "Too sweet!" He growled. Hinata smirked at him. "I thought I said all bl-"

"Talking to yourself?" She giggled.

He looked up and huffed. "I asked for black coffee," He started. "Tell me, what is this?" He shoved the cup in her hands. She opened the lid revealing a soft brown color liquid with the hint of cinnamon.

"It's my usual order." She giggled.

He frowned more. "I should set this place on fire for its poor service." He raised his hands. She grabbed the moving limbs.

"No! I love their coffee," She sighed. "I'll buy yours and I'll just take this one."

He shrugged. "Fine."

.

After getting coffee Hinata smiled at the satisfied Uchiha. She sighed. "I'll be going."

He didn't pay her any mind instead he was indulging in the scent of his beverage. She shrugged and walked away. She was on her own mission was going to stick to it. She glanced back to see if he was following but he still drinking his beverage.

She looked forward continuing her little mission.

.

"Are you sure?" She wrung her hands. "I mean… there's has to be some way to… reverse it."

"I've told you," The blonde read over a scroll. "Maybe you should accept your new life."

"What if we get seriously hurt or die?"

She looked up. "You die of heartbreak." She rubbed her forehead. "Instead of fighting the connection just accept it. The more you reject your body the worst it's going to get."

She ran a hand through her hair. "But I…"

The older woman leaned up. "In the many years I've been here and I've noticed that you were the only girl that didn't kiss at the man's feet. Now, you have him where every woman wants him and you don't even want it."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't wa-"

"You know," Tsunade smiled. "Just because a deer looks in the mirror repeating it's a fish won't make it one."

"What are you trying to say?" She mumbled.

"You'll figure it out. Now go away I have important shit to do." She pointed at the stack of scrolls on her desk. Hinata inwardly sighed before obeying her. There was no point since when did Tsunade go from being the Hokage to some kind of riddler? Hinata opened the door and froze in her spot.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his head down and right leg over the left. In one hand was the report that was due yesterday and the other down was holding his forehead. She watched his raised his head to look at her. His tomoes revolved slowly. "Is it that bad?"

She took a subconscious step back. "W-What are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes while pushing his bangs out of his face. His eyes were back to those unforgiving onyx ones. "Nothing," He walked pass her.

"Sasuke!" He ignored her walking into Tsunade's office. She bit her lip before storming out. How dare he!? How dare he look at way and…and feel… it was like her heart was being pulled down. She frowned and started running. How? How! How? She gritted her teeth moving faster almost flying down the hallways and into the streets.

He was being difficult! He acted as if he wanted to be stuck this way.

Oh yeah, so he could keep her on a tight lease. She sped up leaving nothing but blurs of color in her vision. She jumped up on the roves continuing her inner rant. He had no right to her and she wasn't property for anyone. She didn't belong to him.

In the fact he belonged to her, something she didn't want. He was just THERE! She stopped in the training grounds. "I hate him!" She punched a hole right through the closest tree. She pulled her bruised fist out. She brought the trembling limb to her mouth. "I…" She slid down the tree and brought her knees to her chest.

"You're must be angry?" She looked up seeing spinning tomoes. Did he even realize that he had it on? They traveled to her bloodied fist. "What did the tree do?"

She brought her head back to her knees. Why could he just leave? She heard footsteps and wanted to shrink underground away from him. Honestly, she had no idea why he was so repulsive in her eyes. She just… "I want you to go a-away."

She winced feeling her bruised hand being moved. She looked up seeing him sit in front of her. He pulled some bandages out of his pouch. "As a Hyuuga I am sure you'll want to wrap this up," He didn't bother looking at her. "Since hands are important your life." He continued to wrapping.

She glanced up at him. "W-why are you being nice?"

He scoffed. "This is being nice?"

She looked away into the forest. "I can do it myself."

"Aa." He tied it into a small knot.

"You don't owe me anything."

He caught her eyes. "I know, you owe me." He sighed. "I won't hold it over your head."

Her face soured. As if he could? "Were you following me?"

"Yes." He admitted. "As you know, it just happens."

She felt tears in her eyes. "This doesn't bother you?"

He blinked. "Sitting in dirt? Yes it does."

She frowned running her good hand through her tangled hair. "I mean being," She motioned her hand back and forth. "Being…connected."

He smirked. "No," He stood up. "I've accepted it in more ways than one." Before she had the chance to pull herself up he had did it for her.

"How can you accept it? What if you want to be with someone else?"

He sighed. "I don't. I'm not the most social person, Hinata." She mentally flinched at her name. It was true. If he didn't have to speak then he wouldn't.

"What if I want to be with someone?"

He shrugged. "Tough shit," He reached over to untangle her hair. "You're stuck with me." He stepped up to her. She pressed her back to the broken tree. He rested his forehead on hers. "And I'm okay with that."

"You're…" She whispered feeling him move closer.

He stepped away. "You should stop punching trees." With that he disappeared leaving her standing alone in the forest. She took a deep breath thinking over what just happened. She wasn't REALLY slow and she could put things together.

"…does he…" She touched her throat feeling sudden dryness. "He wants to be with me…" She whispered. And then she had the sudden urge to punch another tree.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Finished! This story has a few more chapters because frankly… I am itching to upload a new story! Sneak Peek, the title is called The Aphrodite Curse… I am trying to stick out finishing up this and Playing For Keeps.**

**Oh, P.S. …I am officially putting 'Lost Voices and Silent Cries' on hiatus. I'll finish it when the actually point of the story comes back to me. Anyway, too-taa-loo!**


	13. Mixed Signals

Switched Situations

Chapter 13 – Mixed Signals

.

.

.

He sat in his living room completely and utterly within his meditation state. The house was silent and all he could hear is the sounds of that girl's heartbeat. He took a deep breath. He enjoyed his "quiet" time when he could. It's what kept him mellow.

He inhaled once more before the sound of knocking broke him out of his happy place. His eyes opened slowly as he picked himself up off the ground. He opened the door seeing the one girl he literary has a connection with. "How may I help you?"

She stood there. "Do…" She had all this pent up anger…until she reached his house. His revolving tomoes really knew how to calm others down.

He leaned against the doorframe. "Do what?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you like me?" She blurted out. His eyes visibly widened before lowering again. She tried holding eye contact with him. He crossed his arms with a smirk. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as a long silence rolled over.

"Do I like you?" He repeated. She nodded slowly. He stood up. "Why?"

She blinked. "W-why?"

He nodded. "Why would I like you?"

She stepped back. "But… but back there – you said… I mean, what?"

"You sound confused."

She frowned. "You're confusing!"

"Oh?"

She huffed. "You didn't answer the question!"

"Should I?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Which answer would suit you?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you like me or not?"

His eyes faded to onyx. "That's very elementary of you."

She grinded her teeth together before turning away. "Fine," She threw up a hand. "Don't answer." She stumbled after a rather strong arm grabbed her wrist. She paused not wanting to look at him.

"Leaving so soon?" He tugged on her arm playfully. She refused to look at him. It's like she could draw the smirk that was no doubt plastered on his face. She dropped her head and sighed. Why couldn't he just be a normal person and say yes or no? She stood there in front of his house with him holding tightly to her wrist. She took a deep breath and whipped around.

"Look Sa-" He grabbed both sides of her face before kissing her like he was starving. She really, REALLY wanted to push him away and get a clear answer but then again Sasuke hadn't ever been much of a talker and she was like putty in his hands.

He pressed his lips to her one last long time before pulling back watching her confused face. "What do you think?"

Subconsciously she touched her now throbbing lips. "I…" She bit her swollen lip. "I think so."

He chuckled. "You're so stupid." He smirked before closing the door in her face. She stood there blinking like an idiot. She shook her head and turned away before the door opened again. "Where are you going?" He was making her crazy… not that he hadn't already completed that task.

"H-Home…" She stumbled out.

"I just told you how I feel and you're leaving," He crossed his arms. "That's rude."

Her eyes widened and mouth gaped a few times while he stood there looking completely serious. "What should I do?"

He sighed and opened the door. "If you're not too scared."

She smiled. "On the contrary," She put a hand on her hip. "I never said I liked you."

He scoffed. "I never said it either."

She stared at him before wrapping her arms around his torso as if giving him a hug. His body stiffened at the sudden contact. She leaned on her tip-toes kissing him gingerly. Before he could respond she pulled away and walked down the few stairs and made her way to her apartment.

She threw him one last glance before closing the door. His watched her with a smirk before closing his own door. "The little minx."

.

.

Sasuke was leaning against the hospital walls. He and Naruto sparred and the idiot poked himself in the penis with a senbon. It was only a dare but he didn't know he would actually do it. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and yawned. He could be getting some training in but no he was in the hospital waiting on the doctors to pull out a needle out of the dobe's private areas.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up at the mention of his name. The equally annoying pink haired kunoichi walked up to him. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "Naruto poked a…" He trailed off. "Naruto being an idiot."

She giggled. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She put a hand on his arm. He looked down at the offending limb then back at her but she, being the bold person she was, kept it in its spot.

It not only troubled him because he doesn't like for people to touch him but it always felt like he was cheating on Hinata. He shrugged her hand off fighting the urge to all together wipe her germs off. "Don't touch me." He had been saying the same thing to her for over ten years and she still didn't get the memo.

She pouted. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to touch me, it's that simple." He said in the driest voice he could muster. She didn't seem bothered and it bothered him. The sadist part of him wanted to make her believe he actually liked her, maybe even love her if he was feeling especially evil then break her heart so she would never want to talk to him again.

That would take too much work.

"Sasuke, I don't understand why we… can't just try?" She mumbled looking at her shoes. He rolled his eyes at her pitiful attempt of trying to move him. She was a horrible actor. There was one thing he could try.

"I thought you knew," He crossed his arms. She looked up slowly. "I am in a relationship, Sakura." He watched her face twist up.

She blinked after what seemed like forever. "W-Who?"

"OH MAN!" They looked down the hall to see Kiba and Hinata. Kiba had his arm draped over the smaller girl. She was giggling at him. Sasuke frowned at the sight. The feeling wasn't mutual he saw. "Hina-chan, I knew you were still in there somewhere."

She smiled before looking at Sasuke and Sakura then back at Kiba. "Of course, Kiba-kun." She felt the pang of jealous in her chest from Sasuke, who had taken to openly expressing his emotions. She wondered if he even stopped to notice that Kiba was limping from a pulled muscle.

Sakura put on a fake smile as if they had really messed up something important. "Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun… Hello!"

Sasuke glanced at her to Hinata. He noticed she had a few scratches on her face. "Why are you-"

The door opened and Naruto walked out. "Uh… this is weird." He rubbed his neck. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Hinata's wrist before dragging her down the hallway leaving a unbalanced Kiba, one confused Naruto and a shocked Sakura.

Hinata stumbled after the quiet Uchiha until they turned the corner. He turned to her. "Why was he on you?"

She rubbed her achy wrist. "Why did you do that?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "Answer my question."

"Are you jealous?"

"Answer my question."

She giggled and poked his chest causing his eyes to widen. "You are so jealous, Sasuke." She sighed. "I don't see why since we aren't togethe-" He pushed her against the walls. She hissed. "Stop that!" Were they still kids who had to fight to show affection?

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Hinata," He whispered. "You shouldn't try to make me jealous."

She paused. "He pulled a muscle in his leg and I was helping him. I wasn't…" He grazed his lips over her temple. She swallowed. "I wasn't…" His hand cradled her cheek in it. "…trying to make you-" He kissed her not knowing whether he wanted to push his body closer to hers or pull her body closer to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He liked the way her heartbeat skipped in his head when he kissed her. He pulled away watching her delayed reaction. She pouted as he moved his lips over her ear. "You're mine, alright?"

She scoffed. "I am not you-" He breathed in the shell of her ear causing her to shudder. "Sa-" He kissed her neck. She winced. "Okay, Oka-" She froze feeling eyes on them. She managed to push him off only to see the trio they left.

Naruto seemed to be used to this, Kiba had a faint blush on his face and Sakura's mouth was wide open. Hinata turned away from them. Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling the girl away.

.

Hinata was tired of being pulled around especially since the ONE person in the world she didn't want to know about her not-so platonic relationship with the more than troublesome Uchiha. It almost worried her that he didn't care about that the girl's feelings but it upset her that she, herself hadn't said a word of this to Sakura not that she usually talks about her personal life with anyone.

Sasuke's grip was solid and even though she hated going into submission it would be easier on both of them if she just cooperated. He finally stopped when they got to the streets of Konoha. It was a bright, beautiful day full of laughing citizens and BETRAYAL!

Hinata, once Sasuke let her out of his claws, was going to curl into a tight ball in her bed with carton of ice cream and cinnamon rolls and her favorite teddy bear that Kiba gave her once when they were kids and just wallow in her own guilt.

She was so distracted by the recent turn of events that she crashed into Sasuke's very hard back. She pressed her hands to her throbbing nose. She noticed they were back at his place. Being a ninja for majority of her life there was a few things she knew.

One always had the advantage when on their own territory. Sasuke was playing that game and she wasn't about to lose. "I'm going home." She broke the silence.

He turned to her. "Why?"

She glanced around the nearly empty street. "I'm tired."

"This is about Sakura," He stated and it really disturbed her even more. It was almost like Sakura was the ex-girlfriend or even current girlfriend and Hinata was the new girl in town. Sakura knew everything there is to know about the stoic man in front of her. Hinata only knew what she did from a messed up mission.

She was a novice whereas Sakura was an expert. She also noticed something from being thrown into the world of Uchiha, it was that Sasuke had a different frown. There's the neutral frown, the commanding frown, the happy-but-too-cool-to-show-it frown, the sad-but-too-cool-to-show-it frown and right now… well it was the tell-me-what-I-want-to-know frown. "Is this about Sakura?" He now questioned.

That was pretty self-centered of him to think that this WHOLE thing was about Sakura. She looked into his… well in the sunlight they seemed almost shimmer with flicks of dark gray. His blue-tinted ebony hair hung on either side of his flawless porcelain face. She sighed and looked down.

No wonder girls swoon over this guy. He was like a walking fantasy.

She felt his fingers curl under her chin making her look back into his dark eyes. "Is this about her?"

She snatched away. "No," She mumbled and stepped back. "It's not."

He watched her fist clench by her side. He really didn't feel like dealing with her emotions or tantrums that he felt like was bound to happen. "Then what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing, I'm tired."

He frowned. It was an I-know-you're-lying frown. "Really?"

She nodded. "I… I just don't thin-"

His right eye twitched. He was really getting upset with this girl. He had faint memories of her from their past and she was quiet, shy and easily moved. Now, she decided that she wanted to have a personality make-over. He had to admit it was sexy but at times like this it would be nice if she would just smile and nod, maybe blush like she used to do with the blonde idiot. "I'll come to your place then." She looked like she wanted to protest test but decided against it.

Once entering her apartment it felt like all Hell was about to break lose. Her heart was beating out of HIS chest, it was so loud and he was becoming increasingly angry. She sat on the couch folding one leg under her body. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch and ran a hand through her hair. Seriously she was tired.

He sat down looking –or more like glaring at her. "What's your problem?" He snapped.

She blinked before frowning. "What do you mean what's my problem? That's my best friend."

"Some best friend…" He muttered.

"Shut up!" She blurted out. "You act as if I wanted to be… be glued to you!"

He didn't seem fazed by her yelling. He sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you said this has nothing to do with her?"

"Everything has to do with everything."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit redundant?"

She put her hands in her lap. "She probably hates me… I can't… I don't…"

"You don't want this, no?" He said smoothly.

She looked at him with large lilac eyes. "I didn't… I don't know what I want." He didn't respond frankly because he didn't have anything to say. "I don't want to love you," She bit her lip. "I don't want to love anybody."

"Blaming everyone for the dobe obliviousness?" He watched her face sour. "It's true. He didn't love you so you throw the thought of it away," He shrugged. "And I'm the pessimist."

"Shut up…" She strained.

He groaned. "Is it not true? Sakura has no problem using Naruto to try to make me jealous while you so foolishly cared for him."

"Stop it." She pulled her other leg under her looking away from him.

He clicked his tongue. "Do you think you'll be able to just… ignore this?" She whipped her head around to him. He grinned. "You already know how I feel."

"I can't seem to understand why it's just the r-"

"The rod, I know I was there," He grabbed her hand. "You are just stressing yourself out resisting me."

"There's nothing to resist." She mumbled as he pulled her over gently. His smirk didn't fade if anything it grew but wasn't a smile just yet. He gave up on the pulling and just leaned over. Maybe she was lying? It was her resistance that was a sign that she had a shred of sanity left. He moved over almost hovering over her. "Sasuke, why?"

He pulled her up to him slowly. He sighed. "It's like fighting the current."

She stood up out of his intoxicating touch, with a hand on her hip. "That's quite poetic."

He looked up at her. "Do you find me repulsive or even inadequate?" She stared at him for a moment before a dust of blush threatened to surface. "Well?" How could a person find him repulsive? Matter of fact, he was so handsome it made her sick, not nearly enough to not want to touch him even if she didn't want to.

"N-No…"

"Then am I inadequate?" The blush burned her face only making him want to tease her more. "Do I not satisfy you in every way?"

"I d-don't know how to answer that…"

His eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"No! I m-mean…" She covered her face. "Please sto-" He put his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him. "I mean…" He grabbed her hands pulling her down. "You…"

"I what?" He brought his hand to the back of her knee making it lean on the couch.

"Stop it!" She squeezed his face. It was so out of character that he jumped. She laughed at his surprised face only making him pull her until she was sitting in his lap. She grabbed his shoulders. "Sasuke…"

He ignored her pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "I know you are concerned about Sakura's well-being and feelings," He nodded looking in her eyes. "I understand that…" She ran a hand through his silky hair nodding, mouthing 'yeah…' He nodded again enjoying the feel of her playing in his tresses. "But Hinata, we're bond together and it's beyond our control."

"I know…" She pressed her forehead to his. His hands ran up and down her sides before looping around her lower back.

He gave a half-shrug. She had to face the facts sooner or later. "So are you done resisting this?" He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. She didn't really have to respond because they both knew her answer when she pressed her lips to his. She didn't really need to look at him to know he was smiling because she could feel him smiling against her lips. "Good."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Short chapter, I know but I had the SHITTIEST day at school today! *puts hand up* Ugh, people are bitches just…blah! So to cheer myself up I finished this chapter… As you can probably tell 'The End is Near' and… I dunno guys…**

**I hoped you liked it! Review and Leeeeeet meeee knooooow! Heehee, I'm a dork.**


	14. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Switched Situations

**Author Note: You know, it's Spirit Week at school and today was celebrity day… I was a female Lil Wayne. Point of****as celebrity day...**** the story, I had a great day and that meaaaanss… update!**

Chapter 14 – Loose Lips Sinks Ships

.

.

"Hold on! What happened!?" Ino was careful not to press too hard on her stomach as she leaned over the counter. She was... was...

Sakura…felt some type of way. After seeing her best friend being pressed up against the wall by her "one true love" she had no choice but to come tell Ino what happened. The rose haired girl crossed her arm and pouted. She understood their problem but… it was against Girl Code to make out with someone she called dibs on!

Sasuke was hers and nobody else!

"I turned the corner and he…," She looked at her manicured nails then back at the blonde. "They were kissing."

Ino shook her head. "I'm sure it was just a friendly peck."

Sakura pressed her hands to the counter. "Ino, it was like sex with clothes on! I can't believe she wo-"

Ino raised her hand. "Whoa, stop it."

Sakura blinked at her. "What?"

"Don't go bad mouthing Hinata for something she can't even control! She doesn't like Sasuke but whatever kind of bond they have…makes them go a little crazy without each other. It's not her fault."

Sakura pulled at her hair. "Yeah…" She bit her glossed lips. "You're right. She still loves Naruto, right?"

Ino nodded. Sakura smiled and clapped her hands. "It's just weird, you know? Sasuke and Hinata… liking each other willingly… be forced to would only make sense."

Ino looked at the ends of her hair with a scowl before turning her attention back to her pink haired friend. Ino hated pretending for Sakura's sake but… "What would you do if she actually did like him?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know." She didn't want to think about it because honestly who could resist Sasuke!

Ino walked in front of the counter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am telling you this as a friend, it's only a manner of time before it becomes real."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like Sasuke could ever like Hinata, they are WAY too different."

.

.

Sasuke watched the smaller girl smile against his chest. He put his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling as her fingers grazed over his bare chest. "Sasuke…" She muttered. He grunted as a reply only for her to move her body to him until she was hovering over his face.

"Mm?" He kissed her nose.

She wrinkled her face before straddling his waist. "Are you okay?" She whispered letting her hands rest on his chest. He looked up at her and nodded. Her eye brow rose at his response.

Noticing this, "I'm fine. I am tired though…" She seemed to accept his answer and moved to get up until he grabbed her hips. "I'm not exhausted yet." She smiled and pried his hands off of her.

"Oh?" She stood grabbing her forgotten clothes. He begrudgingly got up and found his clothes. After getting re-dressed, Sasuke couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her and she didn't really mind.

He smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "We have a mission tomorrow." She looked up at him. Leave it to Sasuke to talk about work right after. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded. He gave a curt nod before turning to the door.

"Sasuke!" She called.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Could… you stay the night?"

He smirked. "Just a few minutes ago you didn't want me around you," She held the fabric of her shirt to her chest trying to fight the blush that was fighting to surface. He crossed his arms. "Now you want me to stay?"

She put on her shirt. "It's not me…but it's me…" She tried. He walked over to her barely brushing his lips against hers. It really hurt him to do things like this. She was so tempting. He smirked at her heavy eye-lids.

"I'll stay when all of you wants me." He stood up and left without another word.

She covered her face and groaned. Why was he so damn cute? She sat up shaking off her confused state.

.

She decided to train until her muscles were nothing but goo because she couldn't desire him if all she wanted was to sleep. She was currently fighting five of her clones without remorse. She sliced one in the throat and jumped back.

What did he mean by all of her?

She gritted her teeth as one of the clones nipped her cheek with a kunai. She activated her bloodline as did the clones.

Did she not show him how much she wanted him? Did he mean something as cheesy as 'love?' She scoffed. That's even crazy to think about. What purpose did an Uchiha need with love? Why did anyone need it?

She managed to kill two clones at once. "Am I bitter?"

One clone grinned. "Yeah, a bit."

She glared at her. "I was thinking aloud." The clone didn't have time to respond because she threw a senbon in her blind spot. She looked at the last clone.

Maybe Naruto somehow made her bitter about love. Not like she had experience it much with her father. All she knew was unrequited love. Her life was a one-sided love battle. She wasn't even sure if she loved herself… How did he expect her to love him? Why was she even thinking as far as love anyway? Ninjas that love shit get it taken from them.

She jumped out the way of being stabbed.

Well… did he mean mentally?

She finished off the last clone and stumbled from using all of her energy.

She really hated when he talked in riddles. Or maybe she was thinking too much of a little thing. She went to an old oak tree trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes. He got on her nerves to no end but it was just…

"Hinata," She opened her eyes seeing a less than happy pinkette. "I would like to talk to you."

She nodded. She really didn't want to talk to Sakura, now, later or years from now about Sasuke. "Okay…"

Sakura nodded. "Do you love him?"

How did she know this wasn't going to be about what type of conditioner she used? She blinked and could honestly say, "No." Sakura seemed to be a mix between surprised and relieved.

"Do you like him?" So she was starting for the extreme questions and working her way down.

Hinata closed her eyes, pondering on such a question. After a moment of silence, "To a certain point." She said. There was no need to lie. She had nothing to hide. She was an open book.

"Then why did you kiss him."

Hinata sighed. Clearly she missed the part where- "He kissed me." She was the one being pressed and not doing the pushing. It was true. He had kissed her first. Sakura didn't understand and sh-

"Have…" She looked down trying to figure out her words carefully. "Hinata, do you like this… being like this?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…" One side of her hated being connected with such a bipolar asshole but the other part really enjoyed it all…

"You don't –know!" Her voice rose. "Hinata, do you know how hard it is for me?" She pointed at herself. "To see the person I love… love someone else!" Hinata would have loved to have pointed out that she was pretty mastered in that feeling.

"He doesn't love me." She decided to say instead.

"He does!" She yelled. "He… has never looked at me at that."

Hinata touched her chest…it was a calm feeling covering her thumping heart. She didn't know why exactly it was beating so hard but… it didn't matter. She looked into hurt green eyes. "I didn't ask for this… if I could give him to you I would but…" She smiled sadly. "I can't… I couldn't…" She didn't really want to either.

Sakura walked up to her. "How does it feel?" She clenched her fist by her side. "To be all that he thinks about." In any other situation Hinata would love to finally have the upper hand on Sakura. Let's face it, it was because of her that Naruto never could see her as anything else than his comrade. It was because of Sakura that her love for the blond wasn't returned.

"Honestly," She started. Sakura was now about a foot away from her. She moved the hair from her sweaty face. "It's annoying."

The emerald eyed girl gasped. "Hinata…"

Hinata shook her head. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, believe me. I… it hurts to be away from him." She looked up. "It physically hurts not to be near him…" Sakura looked at the ground. "But it hurts even more to be near him." Because she knew how much Sakura loved him.

Sakura's eyes widened and her frown deepened. "Have you…" She took a deep breath. "Have you and him…" Hinata nodded slowly. Sakura put her hands to her mouth. "Hinata… How…"

Hinata stepped back. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Sakura and she tried to resist him but it was so hard and no matter how she explained it Sakura would never understand. She would look at her with betrayal… something she was trying to avoid. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…" She whispered. "This was what Ino was telling me this whole time." She gave a dry laugh. "I have to get over him, right? He will never…" She giggled and wiped a tear away. "Even if he did somehow manage to love me there would be no comparison to your connection with him."

Hinata shook her head. "Sak-"

"Hinata, you will never, NEVER find another connection like this… so you might as well accept it." She should have told her that she already accepted it but having her say it to her made her feel a little better. Well, because Sakura accepted the fact that Hinata accepted it.

"I know…"

She smiled. "I'll be fine… just don't hide anything from me. We're supposed to be friends."

She nodded. "Yes, of course." Sakura sighed and hugged her. She thanked her for being honest then left. Hinata sighed and headed off. She was worn out emotionally and physically. She went in her home and went right to the bathroom.

There was nothing she liked more than a good bubble bath. She sunk into the heated water with billons of lavender scented bubbles. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she soaked enough then all his germs will go away. She giggled to herself and opening her eyes seeing black orbs staring back at her. She squeaked and covered her chest. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "I was bored."

She frowned. "Get out."

He smirked. "Do you want to have fun?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of fun?"

His eyes glowed crimson. "Does it matter?"

She activated her own bloodline to deflect anything he had planned. She then noticed she was alone. Were those dam illusions back? She finished her bath time and got out. She wrapped a towel around her body before opening the door. Sasuke was sitting on her bed.

She rolled her eyes. Illusions were annoying. She turned seeing him climb off the bed. "I have a mission tomorrow." He said slowly. She didn't know what bothered her more the fact that she didn't know the difference between him and an illusion or that he was having more missions than her. "I'll be away for a week."

She turned to him. "Okay," she moved around him to pick out her casual attire. "I'll be fine." She really wouldn't be but she wouldn't tell him that. He watched her closely.

"Did something happen today?"

"No."

He scoffed. "Did you forget that I can hear your heart skip?"

For a moment, yes… yes she had. She sighed. "I'm fine." He moved to wrap his arms around her. She couldn't help but return the embrace. He was so warm. He pressed his lips to her neck. "Sas…" He went to her ear licking the shell of her ear causing her to shudder under his touch. "uke…" She finished. He pulled away.

She nibbled at her lip. He crossed his arms. "You should start telling me the truth."

She huffed. "Or what?"

"I'll make you want me so much it hurts." He grinned. She swallowed. There was no doubt he couldn't do it. He was probably more controlled than her anyway.

"You s-sadist…"

He shrugged. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath and told him what happened with Sakura. He stood there with his arms cross with a scowl. "That's all… she thinks you love me."

"Oh." He turned.

"Wait!" She yelled but he didn't stop. She walked into the living room… he was gone. She growled and sat down. How was she going to survive without him for a week?

.

.

She felt pitiful. Four days had past and she felt restless and no matter of training was good enough. She still had so much pent up energy. She was currently sitting in the Hyuuga compound with her family. She really hated family dinners but it was mandatory. Neji couldn't even go on a mission today because of it. She was careful not to put her elbows on the table. Her father was talking about something but all she could think of…

She grabbed her tea. "Hinata what do you think?" Hiashi said.

She looked up at the many pale gray eyes looking back at her lilac ones. "I…" She put her trembling hand down. "Repeat please?"

Hanabi snickered while Neji shook his head. The man sighed. "Please, pay attention," He recollected himself. "You are of marrying age now, Hinata." She gripped her thigh and nodded. "I believe it is time for you to be married. What do you think?"

"Father, with all due respect… I am an ANBU. I do not have time for things such as marriage."

The elders laughed. "She thinks she has a choice."

She looked back at forth to the elders and her father. "Fat-"

"Hinata, if you are not to be the heir then you must be married."

She chewed her lip. "Do I not have some sort of time limit?" Honestly, she didn't care about whatever they were talking about because Sasuke wouldn't allow another man in a 50 radius of her without pure intentions. If she showed that she didn't care then they would try to make it worst.

First rule of Surviving with Hyuuga: If you don't care, fake it.

On to more important matters she felt like she was inside of an oven. "Can I be excused?"

"Hin-"

She stood and left. She raced to her house and slammed the door. She turned on the AC and stripped out of her clothes. There was nothing she could do but sit there. She closed her eyes wiping the sweat from her forehead. Sasuke was a cruel bastard.

.

.

Sasuke chewed on his inner cheek. He hadn't mean to think about her like that but DAMMIT was it really his fault? It had been almost four days without her and he was going mad. He crossed his arms… they only had one more night and he will be free to go home and smas-

"Teme!" Naruto peeked in his tent. "Dude, why is it so hot in here?"

Sasuke sat up. "Get out." He hissed out.

Naruto chuckled and walked in. "Why are you sweating so much? Miss Hina-chan that bad?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan but Naruto didn't budge. "Get out of my…" He gripped his stomach feeling his muscles clench. "Tent…"

"Dude, are you okay?" Naruto extended a worried hand.

Sasuke sighed. "When… we are away from each other… for too long…" He got the tail of his shirt wiping his face. "It…hurts." He muttered.

Naruto snickered. "Wait, do you mean you get sick… like lovesick?" Taking the Uchiha's silent for a yes, the blond laughed. "Boy, I bet that means you two are at it like bunnies!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Leave…" He warned.

Naruto tapped his chin. "Bunnies, huh…" His eyes widened. "It's like you're…" He stood up. "Like you're in heat!"

Sasuke gave a twisted smirk. "Exactly." His tomoes spun rapidly.

Naruto stepped back. "Stay away from me!" He ran out. Sasuke laid down. As if he would touch the dobe. He brought his finger up to his shoulder and pressed in. His vision was going out until soon he fell into a dark abyss.

.

The next morning, he raced home. He told the other to keep up which they didn't. Naruto watched the dark blur disappear before looking over at Kiba. "I guess that's it, huh?"

Kiba nodded. "It's not fair."

Naruto nodded. "She didn't like him and look," He put his hands behind his head. "He takes the last girl that didn't like him."

They chuckled, walking back to the village. Sasuke was using his top speed and the village was coming into view within seconds. He flew pass the gates almost making the large iron doors close. He ran pass the villagers and stopped in front of her door.

He didn't bother knocking. He opened the door seeing the messy apartment. He walked in the backroom hearing the water running. He opened the door. "Hinata?" The whole bathroom was foggy.

She peeped out. "Sasuke?" She turned off the knobs. She reached for the towel wrapped it around herself. He visibly could see her trembling.

"Hi-"

"Please don't touch me…" She whispered walking into the bedroom. He frowned appearing in front of her. "I've been on fire for the past two days… I had to stay in the shower."

"I'm sorry…"

She frowned. "Sorry?" She opened her towel revealing burned marks. "We need help."

He grabbed her sizzling wet skin. "I'll help…" He put his steaming lips on her. She wrapped her arms around him. It was like he had been away for years and finally came home. He threw off her towel as she helped take off his clothes. He put her on the bed. "After this we go to Tsunade." She nodded pulling him down to her.

He took her hands in his and pushed drove himself into her core. He swallowed her scream with his lips. She wrapped her legs around him. "I –missed –you," She managed to whisper. He nodded telling her the same thing.

.

.

"That's what I like to call flaming love! Talk about your hot dates." The Hokage grinned. The two were covered in burns. "Wait, wait… I got another one, tal-!"

"Could you not?" Sasuke muttered. "This is serious."

She sighed. "Yes, of course. I do not know what to tell you."

Hinata sighed. "Can't you…bend it?"

She tapped her chin. "I have no idea…"

Sasuke grumbled. "What use are you?"

"I'm not a witch doctor!"

"You did this!" He stood.

"I helped you!" She stood up.

Hinata stood. "Please, stop fighting!" She yelled pulling Sasuke's wrist for him to sit back down. He reluctantly obeyed. She sighed. "Maybe… there's something I can do…"

Tsunade frowned. "Hinata…" She couldn't be serious right?

Sasuke looked back and forth. "What are you talking about?"

She turned to him. "I have to get married." She waited to feel something but nothing came. He just watched her. "I… I am due to get married at the end of this month." Tsunade looked down not wanting to see how the lone Uchiha was going to react.

So she was serious…

He gripped the seat and stormed out almost flipping over the whole chair. "Sasuke!" They yelled to him. She shared a look with the blonde before running out. Tsunade knew about this arranged married that the Hyuuga's cooked up, Hell it had to go through her first. It was around the time that they switched bodies… she knew she had to hurry and change them back before it was actually Sasuke getting married to someone.

She didn't know about the rod, but she knew it would work. Now, with this new connection they were basically tied together by the heart. It could actually kill Sasuke to see Hinata with someone else. She sighed. "I hope it works out." She took out her sake bottle.

.

"Sasuke!" She muttered losing all tracing of him. She activated her Byakugan…nothing. He was gone. She sat on the roof of the tower. "Sasuke…" She whispered. She didn't ask for any of this! There was no point of fighting the clan because at the end they would have it their way or her life would be miserable. Maybe he was a nice guy and she could grow to love him.

She pulled at her hair. Dammit, she didn't want anyone else! She wanted to cry so bad, so very bad. She looked up then closed her eyes and started to walk. She could find him without trying.

.

Thirty minutes and she ended up at his place. Not his new place but the old Uchiha compound. She walked into the creepy old building. "Sasuke…" She pushed open the door to the main house. She was where she assumed was the living room. Nothing was touched but everything had a layer of dust, cobwebs or mold on it. She looked in the kitchen seeing him looking out the dirty window. "Sasuke…"

"I honestly want you to go away." He bit out harshly.

She grabbed her heart as if he really had cut it. Hell, it felt like it. "I'm so-"

"Were you going to tell me?" He turned around. His eyes were blood red but yet and still glowed in the darkness of this place. The coldness that was in here chilled her to the bone. She nodded quickly. "It didn't seem like it!" He gritted out. "That's two weeks away, Hinata!"

She flinched. "Why are you getting so mad at me!? I just found out a few days ago."

He chuckled. "I bet you didn't even fight for it."

She looked down. "There's no point…"

He frowned before grabbing her shoulders. "So you want to marry a stranger?" She shook her head. "Then… you didn't fight. That's pathetic. Kami, you're just pitiful." He turned away. "Just get out of my fucking sight."

She couldn't help but tear up. "Sasuke!" She covered her mouth trying to suppress a sob. Had he said it weeks ago it wouldn't have bothered her so much. But… this… she didn't like this.

He looked back. "I swear, if I have to say it again. I will kick you out."

She was tired of him doing this! "Why fight!" She yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the house. "Why fight for anything since I'm so pathetic!"

He glared at her. "Why fight? Why are you not a kunoichi? You suck at that shit too, but I guess you'll marry a rich old guy that will make you clean his huge house," He started laughing. "I bet he'll be fat too and he'll want you to satisfy him every night." He turned. "But why fight to be with whoever you want?"

She clutched her heart tighter. "I-"

"Why are you still here? Get the fuck out." He barked causing her to flinch.

"I thought… I thought you changed." She looked down. "I thought that after we switched back… that you were different." She shrugged. "You're still the same asshole." She looked up at him. "I…still hate you." She turned to walk out.

"That's your fault." He muttered.

She froze in place. "What?"

"I don't care what we go through together," He crossed his arms. "You still are weak."

She shook her head. "Then why tell me to fight? What's the point?" She stomped over to him. "What's the FREAKING point!?" She pushed him. "What's the point? I couldn't win against them the first time… w-what makes you…" She gripped his shirt. "T-That I could f-fight this time?" Tears were free to stream down her face.

If she couldn't show them that she was strong enough to be the Head of the clan what would change their minds about marrying her off.

He grabbed her face. "You're ugly when you cry."

For some reason she laughed. She's supposed to be mad at him. "R-really ugly?"

He nodded. "Hideous…" She looked down before being pulled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him laughing in his shirt until it turned into crying again. He chuckled before tilting her head to look at him. "I need for you to fight this time…" She looked at him feeling his heart swell in her chest was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"W-Why?" She sniffled.

He muttered something about how stupid she looked before sighing. "Because…" He brushed his lips to her ear whispering something so soft she barely heard it. Her eyes widened and it only confirmed what she had to do.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Ooooh Sasuke! You sly dog you! Can you guess what Hinata has cooked up in her head? This may have like…two maybe three more chapters… you never know! Anyway, review!**


	15. I do, Don't I?

Switched Situations

**Author Note: Hey, I know some of you are going to HATE me for this but… there is only ONE more chapter after this one. Yup, crazy I know. I just threw that on you… but I really want to finish this story up. So I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 15 – I Do, Don't I?

.

.

She really wished he hadn't said that…

She pulled back enough to look at him. His dark ebony eyes searched for a respond but didn't find one. She looked down at her shoes. That wasn't what he was supposed to say! She felt his hands move to her shoulders then to her neck arching her head to him. "Well," He almost whispered. "Say something…" Her mouth gaped a few times. "Say anything…" He added slowly. She felt the back of her eyes burn.

She shook her head. "Sasuke…" She put a hand to her trembling lips. He stared at her for a long time. She wasn't reacting how he wanted her too. She was supposed to say it back! She was supposed to wrap her arms around him and cry happy tears. Instead she was trying to pull away. "I…"

He let her free.

The darkness of the abandon house was starting to switch from the peaceful place he came to think into a very disturbing area. The old walls seemed to be whispering things to him, things he didn't want to believe. His fist clenched by his side as she took another painful step back. She clutched her chest and she should be! He was letting his emotion show because of her.

He put a shaky hand to his head. "Say something."

She shook her head while tears flowed down her red cheeks. "I can't…" She shrugged almost sobbing. He didn't move or storm out. He just watched her. "You deserve so much more."

What kind of shit was that? Did people really still say that dried out shit? Who was anyone to judge what someone else deserved. He had to fight his kekki genkai. "Oh?" Kami, his heart was hurting.

She tried wiping her face. "I can't return those f-f-feelings."

He gritted his teeth when the air around him became cold and an invisible hand wrapped around his throat, threating to kill him. He felt his heart being physically pulled down and squeezed. She was talking but he had stopped listening a while back. He nodded slowly turning back to the window.

He didn't have to see her leave to know that she did.

Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to be irrational when it came to his feelings. Some thought he was crazy because of his past but they simply didn't understand. He didn't kick babies or stomp on cats and bunnies. He wasn't planning some sort of attack on the village, he simply wanted to do what he does best.

Be the best ninja.

After killing Itachi, he only had one last goal and that was to restore his clan but being in his early twenties, he wasn't looking to do any of that just yet.

Then she came along, she fucked up his natural balance. Hell, he worked hard for that balance that came along with Ino and Naruto, and if anyone could be on a squad with those two blondes and still be legally sane deserved a medal. She was added to the group and completely mind-fucked him.

She wasn't the submissive girl that ran behind Naruto.

She was a young woman, painfully insecure but strong nevertheless. She wasn't exotic as Sakura or bright as Ino but she wasn't plain by any means. She made herself known… awkwardly known.

He didn't expect to be forced to be so close to her in a small amount of time.

He hadn't felt this way about anyone – ever. Things were new to him. He didn't exactly know how to express himself. He probably should have caught her instead of turning away.

She probably should have just let him think that he… that he loved her.

It wasn't his fault. No, it was hers. She made him do it.

He gripped the fabric above his heart. "This is painful…" He muttered. He pressed his forehead against the dirty window staring out into the dead garden that his mother adored when it was alive. "Heart…break." He almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

He wondered if the girls he rejected felt this way. Well, he didn't like this. He didn't know how to fight it but like anything shitty that has happened in his life. He will just have to endure the pain.

.

.

It had been a week since she last saw Sasuke. It had been a very painful week without him. There was a constant pain that rest right under her heart. She didn't know if he was blocking out his emotions or she was either way she couldn't feel a thing.

She was sitting next to her father and across from her suitor. He wasn't ugly at all, actually he looked about her age. If she didn't feel like she just got out of a horrible relationship and wasn't so conflicted about her love life she might have actually been proud of her father for not settling for an old fat man.

The man had long black hair, almost like Neji's. His eyes were bright green and held a small smile. His name was Rikiro Heshi. Hiashi and Rikiro's father stood to give them so time to introduce themselves. Once the men left the room Rikiro posture slumped showing how he really felt about this whole thing.

"I… I am so sorry." He started. He rubbed his temples and huffed.

She tilted her head. "Why are you sorry?"

"You hate this as much as I, no?"

She nodded. "I do." He gave a curt nod before looking pass her. She sighed and went into a more relax position. He went to tell her that he wanted to marry another girl but she was a commoner in his father's eyes. "I feel as though I should be saying sorry."

He chuckled. "If the circumstances were different I would be more than happy to do this with you," He shrugged. "You're very pretty." She sighed and looked at her closed fist. She had to leave before she started crying again. "I guess there's nothing we can do now…"

She shook her head. "N-No…" She stood. "May I be excused?"

He frowned. "I am not your boss," He lifted the corner of his mouth. "I am not one of those guys. I guess I should walk you home, eh?" She really didn't want him to but she knew her father would have her head otherwise. They walked through the streets quietly.

He seemed like a nice guy… just not for her. She knew this was right. This would free her and the lone Uchiha. This heartbreak would hopefully break whatever soul ties they had and they could move on, damaged… but they could move on.

As they were walking by Ichiraku's Naruto and Sasuke walked out. Naruto had his arms slung over the Uchiha's. They both looked to be drunk off their asses. Hinata hoped they wouldn't recognize her in her Hyuuga Robe.

"Is that him?" Rikiro asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is that the one that you love?" She didn't want to answer him and she didn't have to because his eyes went from her to the road. They were about to walk pass each other and then she saw Sasuke looking at Rikiro to her then back.

Naruto laughed. "Come on, man!" He slurred pulling Sasuke along before he could say anything in his drunken state. Then that's when what felt like a katana had been plunged through her chest. She doubled over in pain. Rikiro caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Hinataaa…" He muttered.

She couldn't breathe…

Her heart was thumping too loud.

She felt her body being lifted and hearing Rikiro calling her name. She tried to tell him about the aching pain in her chest but her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton then as if right on cue… the world slipped away.

.

.

.

"_What made this time different from the last," He glanced over at her. She shrugged pulling the covers over her. "How is it that when we're at my place shit gets messed up yet-" She ran a finger up and down his chest._

"_You talk a lot." She whispered. He grumbled. "Don't ruin the mood."_

_He propped up on one elbow. "You people want me to talk and when I do you want me to shut up."_

_She smiled. "Ehh… you have a nice voice… but too much just sounds like vibrations."_

_He raised a brow. "Really?"_

_She nodded. "No offense."_

_He sat up. "Offense taken." She giggled and hugged him. "Get off of me. You're using me for your sexual gain."_

_She pulled back. "Fine."_

_He turned. "No, use me." He smirked pushing her down._

.

.

Sasuke slammed this door shut and slumped down to the floor. "Shit!" He yelled. He hated this emotional shit with every fiber of his being. He barely made it home on account of the squeezing pain that followed him everywhere.

Oh, and she was so fucking insensitive!

He threw his head back. She was walking around town with the guy! They were looking each other in the eyes as if she wasn't just lying under HIM! He clenched his fist. He wouldn't be able to love her half as much as HE did. Sasuke was pushed himself up. "Bitch…" He slurred.

There is nobody on this Earth that could understand her like he did. NOBODY! Not that pansy-bitch she was trying to marry. She didn't fight at all for what they had! She didn't seem to give a fuck!

He pulled out a kunai. "I'll kill him!" He growled. He wasn't about to do a thing in his drunken rage. He staggered into the couch and fell onto his face. She wanted him! She loved him! She needed HIM!

He rolled over staring at his ceiling. Her scent was still in this couch. "Fuck her!" He growled. Fuck her, and her stupid family! Fuck the guy and his stupid family! Sasuke threw the weapon into the kitchen. He clutched his chest and winced letting the pain roll over. "I'm n-not drunk enough…" He moved into the kitchen, kicking the sharp kunai out the way and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and a small glass cup.

He lifted up the bottle. "To," He chuckled. "To Hinata… may she have a horrible fucking marriage!" He threw the cup into the sink not caring about the now shattered glass in his kitchen. He popped off the tap and drank the bottle head on. He didn't care about the fire running down his throat. He wanted more!

He chugged until the bottle was more than half gone. He nodded at nothing. Everything was numb! He laughed and turned. "Fu-" Something turned off in his head because he fell right to his face.

.

.

Hanabi smiled in the mirror at her sister. "You look so pretty, Hina." She rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner. Hanabi wasn't a fool. She knew that her sister hated everything that was going on today. It was rehearsal and the actual wedding was less than three days away. Between prepping and doing any and everything that her family and in-laws were saying she didn't have time to think about the onyx eyed man.

Lies.

Hinata looked in the mirror at herself. The pain that she went through was so excruciating that she couldn't move for three days. She spoke to her friends a few times when she wasn't busy but they never brought him up. She supposed it was a good thing…

She didn't need that on her plate too.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were going to be her Bridesmaid and Hanabi, her Maid of honor. She invited everyone to come well because she had more horrible news that her father was so excited to tell her: That she was moving back home with Rikiro and his family. She closed her eyes trying to block out everything.

She didn't feel Sasuke's emotions, she couldn't sense him, nor could she find him. She hadn't tried too hard. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath when her mother-in-law beckoned the girls to come outside. Everything was still being put up so the scenery was still pretty depressing. Rikiro didn't look too happy either. He didn't see her when he looked into her eyes… he only saw his love.

No doubt it would be an empty marriage. Matter of fact, she would count the days until he start having affairs with the other girl. Not that she cared… She wouldn't be considered a Konoha citizen after her wedding day. She chewed on her cheek as they told her how to pace herself. The girls were already in their places.

They told her to just runaway with Sasuke and never look back. Nobody could blame her for doing it. She finally caved and explained the whole story to them. Ino slapped her of course and for the first time someone got the balls and told her how Sasuke was really doing without her. She was grateful for that.

It was something about weddings that made girls happy and there they were with smiles on their faces. They practiced almost five times before they were released. Sakura smiled. "We should go out!"

Ino giggled. "That's right you never had your party!"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't really feel like it…"

Ino crossed her arms. "Hey, this was your idea so you gotta go through with it. You might as well get something out of it right?"

She had a point. Tenten scoffed. "Ino, don't make her do something she doesn't want to do!"

Sakura nodded. "I agree, but I could use a drink," She sighed. "Am I the only one who thinks Rikiro brother is a hottie?"

Tenten clicked her tongue. "Are you nuts? His whole family is overly-sexy! When we have the reception I am taking one of those bad-boys home to mama!"

Ino laughed. "As if! Too bad I'm fat!" She rubbed her swollen stomach. "Few more weeks to go!" Hinata smiled at her friends. They knew how to cheer her up. "Hey, if we do get drinks I want my cup to be decorated really cute at least make me feel equal."

Hinata sighed. "I'm not getting drunk, girls."

"You have three days until you're tied down FOREVER!" Tenten hugged her.

Sakura giggled. "Maybe we could take a mission to off him!"

Ino pouted. "Well, wait until I drop this load! I'm with it!"

She eventually just agreed to go out with them. She didn't have anything else better to do.

.

.

Naruto broke down the door to Sasuke's place. He covered his nose at the scent of vomit, liquor, and musk. "Sasuke, man…" He walked into the living room. Sasuke was sitting there looking at a blank wall with an empty bottle in his hand. "Sasuke…" He walked around seeing a shell of what used to be his best friend. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

His face was prickly from not shaving. His eyelids were low and lips were pressed. He had on the same clothes he seen him in a week and almost four days ago. "Drinking the pain away…" And he was, seriously, it came in sessions if he thought about it too hard…

He closed his eyes. "Sasuke… you can't do this," He motioned around the house. "It's not right."

He looked over to see tomoes revolving slowing. "Are…Are you going?"

Naruto frowned. "Going where?"

Sasuke threw the glass across the room having it break into a million pieces. "ARE YOU GOING TO THE FUCKING WEDDING!?" His eyes were spinning so fast it turned into Mangekyo. His teeth bore at the blond. "You better not fucking lie to me, Naruto!" He gripped Naruto's shirt.

Naruto eyes flared red before pushing the angry man off him. "I am."

Sasuke paused and chuckled lightly before pulling his hair. "Some friend you are…"

"She's my friend too!"

Sasuke eyes widened. "Why are you here? Did she send you?"

"No," Naruto sighed relaxing. Sasuke was hostile but… he was just heartbroken. "No, Sasuke just listen to me…"

"What do you want?" He let his eyes flickered back to onyx.

"I… everyone is worried about you."

He bit his lip. "Get out," Naruto walked to him. "I said get out!" The blond paid no mind to his commands. He grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Sasuke froze. "What are you doing?"

"Dude, you need a hug." He muttered.

"Naruto…" He gritted out. "This isn't right."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "I thought you wanted to act like fucking girls," Sasuke stepped back. "You know, I have never seen you so fucking soft. I swear you completely shut down and for what because your little feelings are hurt?"

"You don't kno-"

"Don't you dare say that I don't know! –That I DON'T know? Sakura has rejected me more times that I can count but that never stopped me!" He threw his arms in the air. "Nobody will know about your connection with her and nobody will be able to fill that void, asshole. But here you are acting like a heartbroken bitch."

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed.

"You know, I don't know if you know… but if you love something you fight for it. You're captain and don't realize that?" He turned. "When you're ready to join the real world… open the fucking door. You'll see it's not waiting for you and neither is Hinata." He slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath before leaving the apartment.

He hoped something soaked into his friend. He and everyone else was rooting for Sasuke to save the day. Shit, the girl was moving so far out it was crazy. He had to go catch up to the gang.

.

Sasuke sat down on the couch. Naruto words echoed in his head. "Fuck him…" He grabbed another bottle.

"_You're holding everyone else back, Hyuuga!" Sasuke jumped down to her branch. She huffed and leaned against the tree. Her vision was fading by the second. Naruto jumped to her and touched her forehead. Sasuke moved to her. "What's wrong?" His eyes glanced down to her hand that was pressing her side. "What happened?"_

_Naruto frowned. "She's got poisoned."_

_Sasuke watched the girl panted. "I… I'm s-s-sorry…"_

_He smacked her hand out the way. "We rest for the night. Naruto, go find wood." The blond nodded and disappeared. Sasuke placed his hand at the small of her back and bent to put one behind her knees. He lifted her up and swiftly landed on the ground. "When were you going to tell us?"_

_She coughed. "I… I thought I… fixed it." He rolled his eyes under the mask and took off her armor. She squirmed and turned. "N-No!" She squeaked._

_He frowned. "Do you want to die?" She shook her head. "I don't want to look at you, trust me." He flicked her hands out the way before lifting up her shirt. Her body was cold but covered in sweat. He sighed. "They poisoned your system."_

_She glanced up. "W-What?"_

_He nodded. "You're so incompetent, transfer your chakra into me." He rolled up his sleeves._

"_You'll d-die."_

"_I am team captain it's my duty to protect you," He watched her uncertain face. "I am immune to these types of things." She bit her lips and slowly grabbed his wrist. He rested his hands on her wounded stomach. "Now…"_

_She took the rest of her energy to push her chakra into him. He didn't seem bothered by the tainted flow and she was feeling better as the seconds went by. Soon, her system was clean. He pulled her up and put her arms around his shoulder for support. He got bandages to wrap around her stomach. She winced and tugged him closer. "T-Thank you…" She whispered in his neck._

_He grunted trying to finish up. After he did, she fainted. He pulled her off him slowly. "You're stupid." He muttered seeing her chest move up and down. He smirked down at her sleeping form. "You-"_

"_Is she okay?" Naruto walked up to them. Sasuke frowned and stood up giving a grunt. The blond put down the wood. "That was close, huh?" Sasuke nodded setting up camp. After they got back home she asked what happened. Naruto told her what he knew. "And Sasuke patched you up!"_

_She put a hand on her hip. "I thought you'll let me die."_

_Sasuke scoffed just finishing the report. "I was feeling nice."_

_Naruto slung his arm over their shoulders. "Look at us being a team!"_

"_She's stupid."_

_Hinata huffed and looked away muttering 'Jerk.' Naruto laughed nervously. "Guys!"_

.

Sasuke grumbled and put his cup down. "Eh, time to fuck shit up." He chuckled walking into the backroom.

.

.

"Today is the day!" Her grandmother knocked on the door. Hinata hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Today would be full of poking and prodding. Sakura and Tenten squeezed past her and hugged the opal eyed girl. "Alright, Hinata get up!"

She pushed herself out of bed to the bright smiles of her friends. "Where's Ino?"

Tenten sighed. "She said she didn't feel so good." Hinata face fell.

Sakura rubbed her neck. "BUT she said she'll be here before you… you know!"

Her grandmother grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the next room. The other elders started to work on Sakura and Tenten. Her grandmother pushed her to take a shower with special sage and lavender bath salts for "good fortune."

She got out and they went to work on her hair. "He is going to love you!" The other women giggled. Sakura was itching to punch one in the face. "You shouldn't mess this up! It's this or being disowned and we all know that you couldn't survive with your father's money!" She laughed.

She wanted to point out she had been living on her own for almost four years. "Yes grandmother."

"It's important to be a perfect pure white lily for Rikiro!"

The girls laughed at her. Sakura giggled. "So much for pure!"

Her grandmother paused. "You…" Hinata cut her eyes at Sakura who covered her mouth. "You've been deflowered! Does your father know that!?"

Her Great-Aunt waved her hand. "Oh Hitiko calm down which one us were really PURE!"

"I was!" She frowned.

She shrugged and started brushing Tenten's hair down. "Which is why she's so bitter!" She giggled in Tenten's ear. They laughed at the older woman. Hinata looked down with a smile.

Hitiko scoffed. "Oh shut up Hirkio! Hikari would have been so disappointed!"

Hirkio rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Hinata. Your mother was a wild card way before Hiashi! I believe she was about sixteen."

Hinata blushed. "C-Could we please stop this!"

Her cousins giggled. It seemed like the only time her family wasn't aiming their hate towards her was during funerals and weddings. After they finished her hair they pushed her into her dress. Her mother was muttering how she wanted an old-fashioned wedding not this new-aged stuff.

Hinata excused herself to the bathroom. She gripped the sink and took a deep breath then looked in the mirror glancing down at her contrasting ANBU tattoo. "This isn't what you want…" She touched her heart. "I…" She fanned the tears away.

It will be okay because now he could move on without her and have a life that wasn't dictated on a golden rod. She was sure it had broken when she last saw him. She turned her back to the mirror and grabbed the ends of her dress. She closed her eyes using a teleportation jutsu.

She was standing by the river bank. She scurried to the old Sakura tree that hung over the slow moving river. She sighed. "I can't do this!" She bit her red stained lips. "I can't…"

She shook her head. "I have to…" She calmed herself down. This was all for him. It wasn't fair to him to be stuck with her. He didn't love her because of HER. He loved her because of the circumstances they were placed in.

She didn't want someone like that.

She wanted to fall for someone because they wanted all of her from the beginning not because something was pulling them together. And so what she wouldn't find someone with a connection like him. She didn't need perfect! She didn't want perfect.

She wanted all the hardships, all the lonely nights, all the fucking fights and everything that came from a normal relationship because of all of that she would appreciate all the nights they had together, all the making up they would have to do and all the good days.

Sasuke couldn't give her that and vice versa.

She turned to see a man… not just any man. He was wearing all black with his hands in his pockets looking at her with deep onyx eyes and his hair blowing carelessly in the wind. She shook her head and he was gone. She couldn't believe how her body shut down over an illusion. "I'm not fake." A deep voice came from behind her.

She whipped around seeing him leaning against the tree. She clutched her heart. "W-What… Why – What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Don't you have a wedding to be at?"

She nodded slowly. "I…"

"Why aren't you there? Runaway bride?" He crossed his arms.

She looked down. "No, I needed some air."

He looked up. "You look beautiful, Hinata."

She swallowed her heart. "I…I a-appreciate that."

He sighed. "Are you really going through with this?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes."

He walked up to her slowly. "But you don't love him," He put a hand on her shoulder. "Pretty funny since you don't love me either."

She looked down at the warm limb. "It doesn't matter."

He scoffed. "How?"

She moved her hair off her shoulder. "This – Whatever you feel isn't real and you know it."

He squared his jaw. "Fucking liar," He chuckled. "You're lying and YOU know it."

She smiled. "I should go…"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Tell me you don't miss me?" She was trying to hold her tears in but he was making it so hard. "Tell me…" He gripped her shoulders.

"I…" He brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers and then it was gone. She opened her eyes and she was alone. She swallowed a sob again. "Fucking illusions!" She looked around before disappearing.

.

He crouched down on the branch. "Sasuke…" He growled at himself.

.

.

"Where have you been!?" Sakura frowned. Naruto grinned from the sides. She rushed through. "We thought you were going to runaway!"

Hinata huffed and fixed her hair. "I… No…" She smiled.

Naruto touched her arm. "Sakura can you give us a minute?" The pinkette nodded and walked into another room. Hinata looked into azure eyes that once made her heart flip. "Hinata… you look amazing first of all!"

She smiled. "Thank you…"

He frowned. "Look, I know we…" He sighed. "I'm going to become Hokage soon," He laughed and looked down. "So I was dipping in some things… you're moving away?" He whispered. She nodded with a grim look. "I… I really think this is a bad idea!"

"Naruto I-"

"Hinata, it is time." Her father commanded. She looked at the blond once more before giving him a fake smile. He didn't have time to say much more because she scurried next to her father. He was saying how her mother would have been proud of her but she could beg to differ. Her mother was a free spirit and hated arranged marriages.

Through the ceremony it seemed like everyone was on their toes. Excepting something big to happen! As she walked up to Rikiro she saw Ino grinning at her. Her heart swelled at the sight of her friends. The wedding colors were white and silver. Everything from the flowers to the seats was light colors. It was beautiful, even she had to admit.

Rikiro had a fake smile plastered on his face. After Rikiro said 'I do' Tsunade reluctantly turned to Hinata. "And… dooooo… you," She was dragging out her words waiting on ANYTHING to smash through the doors. She smacked her teeth. "I forgot does anyone object this unity!?"

The Hyuuga elders were shocked at her outburst. Everyone looked around, searching, waiting on something –someone! The room was quiet. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the woman that Rikiro wanted to marry. Even, she was silent.

Tsunade frowned. "Anyway, dooo you… Hinata Hyuuga take Ri…" She trailed off. "Take this…" She swallowed. Hinata gave her a knowingly nod to continue. The blonde frowned. "Do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked into green eyes she didn't care for. He gave a small nod and gave her a reassuring hand squeeze. "I…" She squeezed his hands back. "I… I d-" There was a scream, well long moan. Everyone looked into the crowd seeing Naruto stumbled into the aisle with a kunai in his stomach. Hinata covered her mouth from laughing.

"Oh, we're under attack!" He groaned. Blood didn't even stain his shirt.

"He is lying!" Hiashi pointed.

Naruto bit his lip and cut his arm letting the blood stain the white tile. "I'm crazy! I'll kil…" He trailed off as the wound healed itself. He glanced around and did it again. "Got damn fox!" He growled.

"Someone take him!" One of the elders yelled.

Naruto went into a fighting stance. Ino gasped. "I'm going into labor!" She yelled. Hinata turned around at her silly friends.

"We don't have time for this!" Rikiro father yelled.

Sakura looked at Ino. "No, she's serious!"

Hinata couldn't have been anymore happier. "I… I h-have to go!" She looked at her blonde friend to her future husband. "I can't miss this!"

He nodded quickly. "I agree!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I was going to make this one long chapter but then I thought… I should just wait so I can end this with a nice epilogue! Naruto tickles me!**

**Anyway, so I am thinking about my next story and it's either going to be a… *drum roll* ItaHinaSasu or a SasuHinaNaru! Fiddling in couples, Man! Anyway, review my loves!**


	16. Manageablely Normal

Switched Situations

**Author Note: This is the last installment of Switched Situations and it's pretty short… sorry but hey! I finished another story. Cheers for Kia!**

Chapter 16 – Manageably Normal

.

They rushed the blonde to the hospital. Shikamaru was freaking out. Hinata looked around someone was missing. Naruto walked up to her. "I tried Hinata…"

She giggled and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Naruto."

He chuckled and rubbed his unmarked skin. "Blessing and a curse!"

She nodded. "Where is…" She trailed off.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "Do you really have to ask?"

She looked at him to the waiting room. "Tell Ino I'll be back…"

He nodded. "Hurry…" She turned. "Oh and Hinata…" She looked at him once more. He put up his thumbs. "Don't take no for an answer, okay?" She nodded quickly and disappeared.

.

.

He uprooted another weed and wiped his brow. "Are you serious?!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He put his shovel down and wiped off his dirty hands. He thought it was time to remodel the old Uchiha compound. It would busy his mind from the wedding.

"What?" He looked at her. He had to admit she did look pretty scary. Her dress was ripped and dirty at the bottom. Her hair was limp down her back. Her makeup was a mess. And that frown…

"You weren't going to bust in!?" She threw her arms in the air.

"Why should I? You wanted this." She took note of his outfit. He was in all black again.

"It wasn't an illusion…was it?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? You're a married woman now." He turned back.

"No!" She clenched her fist. "Tsunade stalled and Naruto kept cutting his arm and Ino went into labor and…and… and I was waiting on you!" She yelled.

He watched her fuming stance before getting on his knees going back to the garden. "I'm respecting your wishes"

"You never have before!" She wiped her face. "Why s-start now?"

He pulled out another weed. "Hinata, go do something… go be happy."

"How could you just let me go through with it?" She walked up to his sitting form.

He stood up leaving almost no room between them. "Hinata, I told you to fight! I didn't want you to do it! I asked you to fight!" She flinched feeling his breath tickling her face.

"What about you!? You didn't fight for me!" She pushed him back.

He frowned. "Should I?"

She nodded let tears flow freely down her already dirty face. "YES!"

"You make me happy, you fucking idiot!" He grabbed her face. She winced at the force behind his hands.

She hiccupped. "You're so mean!"

He frowned. "You make me this way…" He pressed his forehead to hers. "You're so stupid."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke," He grunted. She looked behind him. "You suck at gardening…" He scoffed and tightened his hold on her. "You suck at a lot of stuff…"

"I know." He muttered.

"You're so mean to me."

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"And you're never really sorry for anything."

He paused and sighed. "You're right."

"A-And you're really rough with me when… when we-" He chuckled making her blush. "You bruise me a lot even on accident…" She whispered.

He stroked her head. "I'm sorry…" He couldn't help the knowing smirk that was resting on his lips.

She giggled. "You're not."

"You're right." He replied.

"I care about you a lot."

"More than Naruto?"

She nodded. "More than I did with Naruto…" She confirmed. "Even after we…" She trailed off cursing herself mentally.

He pulled back. "What did you do?"

She smiled and leaned to kiss him. He didn't think twice about kissing her back. He put an arm around her and pulling her body closer. She squeaked feeling his hand travel down her back. "Sasuke, Ino… she's – baby!"

He frowned. "Fine…" She turned only for him to grab her. "You're mine now, not that guy's or your father's… got it?"

She snatched away from him smiling before walking into the compound again.

.

.

Ino sighed holding her baby boy. "He is adorable!" Sakura cooed. "Doesn't look a thing like his mooommmy!"

Ino frowned. "Shut up! Don't be mad someone wanted to reproduce with me."

"By force!"

Shikamaru took his son. "Be prepare, dude this is 24/7."

The door opened revealing Hinata in baggy pants with a matching baggy shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back. She smiled. "Where is he?" Ino pointed to Shikamaru. "What's his name?"

Ino smiled. "Kirito Nara!"

He had a tuff of dark hair and Ino's eyes. Hinata smiled at the bundle. "He is so cute."

"Thank you… but wh-"

Sasuke walked in with Naruto trailing behind him. "You had a kid, right?" She nodded. "Cool." She shook her head. Sasuke was a strange character but being on his team taught her how to decipher what he was trying to say.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

He nodded before grabbing Hinata's hand. Everyone looked at the intertwined limbs. Hinata blushed and lifted up their hands. The room filled with happy cheer until Kirito started crying then they were kicked out. Sakura smiled. "I'm happy for you two!" She paused. "How are you going to break this to your father?"

Hinata looked at the onyx eyed man. "I don't know…" She smiled. "But… I'll figure out something."

He scoffed pulling her closer. "WE," He corrected. "We will figure out something."

She nodded. "We…" She smiled. They had walked in each other's shoes, felt what the other person felt and experienced love in it most literary form. They accepted the fact that he was the only person out there for her and if he wasn't… she didn't want the other guy. All she needed was right here all they had to do was well… switch situations.

.

.

.

**Three Months Later **

**(Epilogue)**

"So how do you feel?" Sakura tapped the pen against her chin thoughtfully. "Everything… you know, normal?"

Hinata scratched her forehead. "Define normal."

The pink haired nurse giggled. "Any pains that aren't the usual?"

Hinata shook her head. "Everything is…normal, I suppose."

Sakura wasn't convinced by any means. "Hinata, are you telling me the truth? Any heart troubles?"

She shook her head. "Honestly, I am in perfect health." She crossed her arms. "I don't think I should be treated like a testing animal."

She sighed. "Well, it's my job."

Hinata huffed and got off the table. "So, you are pretty grumpy. How are you and Naruto?" Sakura broke her pen having ink splatter all over the paper. "Ooo…" She giggled.

She wiped her hand on her apron. "That's hardly important."

She grinned. "When it's me and Sasuke then it is fine to meddle but when it's you…"

Sakura grumbled. "Get out of my office."

Hinata smiled and obeyed. She closed the door only to be pushed into the wall. She winced opening her eyes to see onyx ones staring back at her. "Is this necessary?"

He stepped back. "You said be spontaneous."

She rubbed her aching back. "Spontaneous not abusive."

He rolled his eyes. "How was your little check-up?"

She shrugged. "The same for the past three months," She noticed that their hands with intertwined. She smiled. "So do you think it's broken?" He gave her a questioning look. "The rod… I mean…"

He looked over at her. "Not broken… just manageable."

She could deal with manageable. She still felt the effects… the minor side effects off breaking the connection like sometimes his emotions would influence her to the same mood or her heart beat would distract him from concentrating. Other than that everything was normal.

They were normal… for the most part.

"Hey, Hyuuga." She looked over at him and suddenly they were by the riverbank.

"Ehh…" She touched her head still feeling dizzy from transporting.

He scoffed. "You should be used to that by now," She mocked him quietly. He paused. "Don't you get tired of being called a Hyuuga?"

She looked up at him. After she told her father about her decision, he immediately disowned her on the spot. Really, it was heartbreaking… if she really cared. He stood there waiting for tears that never came. Instead of all the dramatics that he was expecting, she hugged him.

She couldn't remember the last time they openly hugged each other but she caved after many years. She squeezed him and muttered her thanks before leaving the compound. He stood there dumbfounded at her actions and reasoning behind them.

She waved at her sister and cousin.

"I'm not really a Hyuuga anymore…" She rubbed her arm.

He nodded and handed her a scroll. "This will help." She looked at him to the scroll. She slowly took the scroll afraid it would explode in her face. She tore the sticker and unrolled it. He watched in amusement as her face soured then brightened.

"It's…"

His bloodied fingerprint was stamped by this name.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Wanna be an Uchiha?"

She looked up at him. "This is a marriage scroll!" She waved it in his face causing him to take a step back.

"I know… I signed it." She shook her head completely making him take a step back. "Again?" He hissed. Was she really rejecting him AGAIN!

Her eyes widened. "N-No… I mean – yes! I…" She took a deep breath. "This is you being spontaneous?"

He leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. She smiled at him as he nodded coolly. "Yes, it is."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I…' She took a deep breath. "I…"

He groaned. "Would you fucking say it? Just say it." He snatched the scroll back. "You're not marrying me if you can't say three words."

"Sasuke, stop it!"

"Not the words I'm looking for." He crossed his arms. "How are you going to marry me if you can't say you love me?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't have to."

His face dropped. "Say it… that's an order."

She ran a hand through her hair. "You know I do."

"Bullshit, you could be using me for bomb sex." He grumbled. She took the scroll gently out of his hand. Bringing her thumb up to her lips and biting down, she placed her blood on the scroll. It went up in smoke. He was sitting against the tree bark. "This marriage is based on bullshit." He growled suppressing a smirk.

She sat between his legs before he wrapped his arms around her. "You're such a girl, Sasuke."

He scoffed. "I've been in a girl's body and went through a period. It sticks," He paused and she turned to face him. "And matter of fac-" She pressed her lips to his mumbling how he was talking too much again. He grunted at that pulling her closer.

"I… I love you." She smiled against his smirking lips.

Sasuke heard a ruffling sound and told Hinata to follow him. Naruto was in the clearing with Sakura. "Look Sakura-chan, I learned a new jutsu!"

She looked over lazily, "Whatever Naruto…" as he started the hand signs. Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened as he completed the last of the familiar signs.

They ran towards them. "Naruto NOOO!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: It's over and done with! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed and motivated me to complete this story! Yay! This is my first 'Switched Bodies' themed fanfic and honey MY LAST ONE! I hope you all liked this!**


End file.
